


Mysteries at Home

by NutjobsCollection618



Series: The Dark Ages [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I don't have Journal 3 so I don't have any information about Gravity Falls' monsters, Blind Eye Society, Character Death, Elements of other fandoms would appear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, I will tag it when they appear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna use creatures from other fandoms, Just the ones on the show, KP characters appears in Chapter 17, Life after Gravity Falls, Memory Wipe, Mysteries, SU characters appears in Chapter 17, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The crossovers I mean, This is a crossover fic, Time Travel, only occassionally, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutjobsCollection618/pseuds/NutjobsCollection618
Summary: Weirdmageddon is over, and Bill is (possibly) dead.But that is not the end of the story.Just because one of their most formidable foes have been crushed, doesn't mean all their problems are over. A new enemy, born from the end of an old one, is plotting the complete decimation of all supernatural creatures in the world.It is up to the Pines family, to stop this enemy, before its too late.(Currently being rewritten)





	1. First Day in School

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except the plot of this fic and the OCs, shocking isn't it?
> 
> Please remember that I am not from an english-speaking country, so any mistakes in grammars are bound to happen.  
> 

 

_**September 3, 2012** _

_**Pines Residence, Piedmont, California . . .** _

 

13 year old Dipper Pines quickly ran down the stairs.

 

He was wearing his normal red shirt underneath a blue vest and the new hat he'd gotten from Wendy.

 

At the bottom of the stairs was Mabel, who had been waiting for him while playing with Waddles.

 

Mabel was wearing a shooting star sweater.

 

"So Mabel, how do I look?" Dipper asked, adjusting his new hat.

 

"Like a dork." Mabel answered playfully and Dipper smiled.

 

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Pines asked and both Dipper and Mabel nodded. Mrs. Pines noticed Waddles beside Mabel and asked, "You're not thinking of bringing him along with you right?"

 

"Why not? I wanna show Waddles to my friends." Mabel said grabbing the pig and squishing his adorable cheeks.

 

"I don't think your school allows pets. Or any school really." Mrs. Pines said, rolling her eyes.

 

"Aww." Mabel moaned, disappointed. 'Oh well, I can always show Waddles to them later.'

 

"Don't worry. Your dad will take good care of him." Mrs. Pines said.

 

"Wait, what about his job? Doesn't he need to go to work?" Dipper asked.

 

"Don't worry son. I'm taking a break from my job." Mr. Pines said jovially as he entered the living room.

 

"Taking a break?" Dipper and Mabel questioned. Both of them were skeptical of their father, and rightly so, since their father have a tendency to be a slacker and often got fired from his job.

 

"Yeah! I'm taking a long break. Really long." Mr. Pines said and Mrs. Pines look unamused.

 

"Your dad got fired from his job." Mrs. Pines said.

 

"Aww, don't worry dad. We'll help you find a new job." Mabel said, it wouldn't be the first time after all.

 

"You won't find anything if the two of you are late for school. Come on!" Mrs. Pines said as she ushered the twins out of the house.

 

"Bye Waddles!" Mabel said, waving at him before stepping inside the car.

 

With them gone, Mr. Pines found himself alone with Waddles.

 

"So, what am I gonna do with you?" Mr. Pines muttered as he looked at the pig. Waddles stared back, seeming as though he's waiting for something.

 

. . .

 

_**Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California . . .** _

 

The car parked in front of the school.

 

"Alright, make sure you have everything you need and stay out of trouble. Okay?" Mrs. Pines said as the two stepped out of the car.

 

"Yes mom." Dipper and Mabel said in unison and Mrs. Pines nodded, satisfied.

 

"I love you. Your dad will pick you up at 3."

 

"Bye mom!" Dipper and Mabel waved goodbye as their mom drove away.

 

Looking around, the school was the same as it had always been.

 

Kids of all sizes were walking around, going to their classes or talking with their friends.

 

Some teachers, a few fueled only by coffee, were walking into the school.

 

But something seems different.

 

Nothing at school had changed, the only thing that had was them.

 

Dipper, who would have headed straight for class as soon as he enters the school, joined Mabel as she looked for her friends.

 

The two approach a group of 3 girls. The first one was a redhead and wore green t-shirt and green pants, the second have shoulder-length blonde hair with a blue dress and the third wore her black hair tied in a bun along with her red dress.

 

The blonde saw them coming and waved. "Mabel!"

 

"Oh my gosh! Guys, I missed you!" Mabel ran forward and she was embraced in a hug by the three.

 

"Where have you guys been?" The redhead asked. Mabel hadn’t had a chance to tell her friends where her parents had been sending them off to.

 

"We were in Oregon for the summer." Mabel answered.

 

"Oh, that means you missed the oceans suddenly drying up." The black-haired girl said.

 

"Wait, the oceans dried up? It looks normal." Mabel said, confused. She didn't hear that the oceans had suddenly dried up, but it was hard for news to enter Gravity Falls.

 

"Yeah, it was so freaky. Every single ocean in the world suddenly disappeared, before mysteriously reappearing the next day." The blonde said.

 

”You hear that bro-bro? Looks like we got a new mystery to solve!” Mabel exclaimed. She had thought that after they left Gravity Falls there wouldn’t be any more mysteries. It was part of the reason why they hadn’t wanted to leave in the first place. They hadn’t wanted to leave behind all the adventures they’d had, all the excitement, all the mysteries. They had wanted to stay. But they had a life back in Piedmont, and life marched on. That didn’t mean they weren’t going back to Gravity Falls next summer though.

 

She was confused when she didn't hear an answer and then she followed his gaze to behind her.

 

She saw Pacifica, conversing with one of the richest girl in school. Diana Black. Diana was one of the most snobbiest and meanest girls in school. The problem was, she's also rich, giving her special priviledges that other people don't have.

 

"Is that Pacifica?" Mabel muttered, confused. What is she doing in Piedmont?

 

"I think so." Dipper said, just as confused as she was.

 

"Come on, lets talk to her." Mabel said but then she felt someone grabbing her from behind. She turned around to find the blonde girl who asked.

 

"So, what did you do in the summer?" The blonde asked, eager to know what they'd been up to.

 

Dipper, seeing this, smiled at her and said. "I'll go check this out. You can go hang out with your friends Mabel."

 

"Are you sure about this bro-bro?" Mabel asked, a bit suspicious at his eagerness to run over to talk to Pacifica. Mabel suspects that those two like one another, in fact, she was trying to discreetly bring those two together. She couldn't help but smile as she thought. Who would have thought that Dipper would have a crush on Pacifica. Of all people.

 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dipper asked.

 

"Oh nothing." She smiled mischievously. "Just don't give her a hug without me around!" She teased.

 

Dipper looked at her, confused. How did she even know about that? "I'm not gonna give her a hug!"

 

"Well you won't. But maybe she will." Mabel said and Dipper just walked away, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing his blushing face. What does she know, those hugs were purely platonic. There's no reason to make a mountain out of a mole hill. It wasn't like he lay awake at night thinking about her.

 

"Where's your brother going?" The black-haired girl asked.

 

Mabel smiled and said, "Just watch."

 

. . .

 

"So, we have our own table in the cafeteria and it’s like, the best table. You’re gonna love it! It’s away from all the losers in school, close enough that you won’t have to go halfway across the cafeteria to pick your food up, and it’s away from all the lines." Diana said. Her father had given her the job of showing Pacifica around the school. She had heard about what happened to her family, about how they lost their mansion in the town that Diana can't remember the name of. How they lost a massive portion of their fortune. And how she have to sell some of her stuff, including almost all her ponies.

 

But admirably, she had adjusted to it well. If that had happened to Diana, she would have freaked out. It was actually quite amazing.

 

She was gonna say more when she realized that Pacifica wasn't listening to her anymore. "Um, hey. Are you listening?"

 

Pacifica had stopped listening to her and instead she was staring at someone else. Diana scowled as she noticed someone who really needed a change of wardrobe 'Who even wear a lumberjack's hat in California'.

 

"Pacifica?" Dipper said slowly.

 

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" Pacifica asked, walking past her to talk to the boy, much to Diana's irritation. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

 

"I live here. Well, no, not here in this school. More like here as in in this general area." Dipper said with his usual awkwardness, much to the boy's embarrassment.

 

"I get it Pines." Pacifica said, already accustomed to his awkwardness.

 

"Wait, so what are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

 

"Remember when my family lost their mansion?" Pacifica asked.

 

"Of course." Dipper said, he remembered how Pacifica ranted at him throughout his and Mabel's birthday party about how 'she have to sell off all her stuff while her mother didn't even bother selling a purse or any of her necklaces from her 'priceless' collections'.

 

"Well, dad made us move towards our new mansion here, in Piedmont."

 

"Wait, your new mansion? Since when is there a mansion here in Piedmont?" Dipper asked, confused. Well, the Black family does, but its always been there.

 

"Um, Pacifica, how do you know him?" Diana finally asked.

 

"We met in the summer." Pacifica said.

 

Diana glared at the boy. 'Who does he think he is? He's not even from the same social class as we are. He can't just talk to us like this! We have standards, and I'm sure  that he is nowhere close to meeting them. I have to get rid of him.’

 

"Come on Pacifica, we're gonna be late for first period." Diana said, discreetly trying to drag her away from Dipper.

 

"Yeah, you can go ahead." Pacifica said, pulling away from her grip.

 

"Are you sure?" Diana asked and Pacifica nods.

 

"I want time to talk with my friend." Pacifica said.

 

Diana hesitated, but she soon relented, not wanting to jeopardize their new ‘friendship’. She reluctantly walked away, leaving Pacifica with that common boy. But even as she walked away, she knows that this would not be the last she saw of this boy.

 

. . .

 

"So, why did your family decide to move here anyway?" Dipper asked, as he and Pacifica walked side by side together into the school.

 

"My dad wanted to expand his real estate business. In fact, we planned to move here just after the summer. We just didn't expect it to be permanent." Pacifica said.

 

"Yeah, sorry about your fortune." Dipper said. He wasn’t really _‘that’_ sorry however. He thought it was better this way. It wasn’t like they actually deserved all their money anyway.

 

”Eh. It was my dad’s idea to invest in weirdness bonds, not yours. Plus, we didn’t really lose that much. We just had to sell a couple of things to make it appear that we didn’t lose anything.” It always confused her how her dad's logic worked. We can’t let the townsfolk in to the party because it will ruin our reputation, but we can let all our guests be burnt alive even though most of the guests are rich and connected to other rich families who will blame us for what happened.

 

The two entered the school; talking to each other about what they’d been doing, and what had been happening in each of their lives since the last time they saw each other.

 

Like old friends.

 

. . .

 

Meanwhile, Mabel watched as Diana walked away from Dipper and Pacifica.

 

"Who's your brother talking to?" The redhead asked.

 

"A match." Mabel said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

The black-haired girl turned to Mabel and asked, "Are you gonna tell us what's the deal with those two or do we have to keep guessing? Cause, we're in the dark here Mabes."

 

"Oh, her name's Pacifica."

 

"Pacifica? What kind of name is that?" The redhead said.

 

"Yeah, I get that some out the like to name people or things after other things, but why would anyone name their kid after an ocean? Its just like naming someone Atlantica, or India." The black-haired girl said.

 

"Aw, I think its kinda nice." The blonde said. "Plus, look at them." She gestured to Dipper and Pacifica as they entered the school among the throngs of students. "Aren't they cute?"

 

"You and Mabel think everything's cute Grace." The black-haired girl said dryly.

 

"Don't tell me you're jealous of them Vanelope." The redhead accused teasingly.

 

Vanelope rolled her eyes and said. "I don't have a crush on Mabel's brother and we've already established that Elena."

 

"Keep telling yourself that Vap." Elena said making Vanelope sigh in exasperation.

 

"Plus." Vaneolpe said. "I do think they're cute. When did _that_ happen? Your brother couldn't even get near a girl without sweating or making himself look like an idiot?" It had been common knowledge that Dipper can't even be close to a girl without sweating profusely, which she thinks is a little hilarious.

 

Mabel smiled. "Alright girls, listen up. It all started at a party..."

 

. . .

 

"You sure you don't want a ride with me?" Pacifica asked as Dipper and Mabel waited on the side of the road outside the school.

 

"Nah, we're good." Dipper said smiling.

 

"Alright. Bye Dipper. Bye Mabel. Its nice was nice to see you again." Pacifica waved as she entered her limo, which promptly drove off.

 

Soon after, their father parked in front of the twins and they ran to the door.

 

When they finally got a good look at their father, their jaws dropped at the sight.

 

He was covered in mustard and ketchup and various other kinds of sauce, from head to toe.

 

"Uh dad?" Mabel began confused.

 

"Not a word." Mr. Pines said promptly.

 

Choosing not to pursue the matter, Dipper and Mabel opened the door to the back of the car. And finds Waddles in the back seat, strapped tight with the seatbelt

 

Mabel gasped. "Waddles! What are you doing here?"

 

"Yeah dad, why did you bring Waddles to school?" Dipper asked, confused. 'Why didn't he just leave him alone at home?'

 

"I don't trust him alone in the house." Mr. Pines said.

 

Dipper shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from him.

 

The next day, Mr. Pines applied for a job and immediately went to work. Though Mrs. Pines suspect its because he doesn't wanna get stuck at home looking after the pig.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. Echoes from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel receives a message from the future

 

_**September 7, 2012** _

_**School Cafeteria, Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California . . .** _

 

Dipper was eating with Mabel and her friends, who were too busy talking to each other than actually eating anything. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice someone approaching him. To get his attention, the person cough and Dipper turned around to see the person.

And he sees Pacifica, carrying a tray full of snacks and said. "Can I?"

At first he was confused, and apparently her 'friends' from the elite table are too, judging by their stares on him, which is making his hairs stand on end. He nods and gestures to the seat next to him, which she took and set her tray down on the table.

Mabel and her friends' conversations trailed off as they notice the new arrival.

"Thanks." Pacifica said, smiling at him gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Dipper said shrugging.

"So Pacifica? What brings you to our table?" Mabel asked, looking at the two gleefully. 'It looks like they just need a little push on the right direction.'

Pacifica shrugged and said. "Nothing, I just wanted to meet your friends."

Mabel's eyes widened and she said. "Oh my gosh! I haven't really introduced you! Pacifica, these are Elena, Grace and Vanelope."

"Nice to meet you!" Grace said as she shook hands with Pacifica.

Normally, when she's greeting new people, Pacifica would put on a fake smile, but this time, her smile is genuine. 'If this is Mabel's friends, then that means they're good people.'

"Its nice to meet you too. All of you." She said, looking around at everyone.

Though many were shock and surprise at Pacifica's unusual behavior, no one is taking it the hardest as Diana herself who was looking at the other table in envy.

 

. . .

 

As students and teachers walk to their respective classes, the roof was empty, save for a few birds.

The birds all flew off in fright as a flash occurs on the roof. And a man, wearing a grey jumpsuit with goggles stood on the roof, alone.

The man look to his watch and hastily made adjustments and groaning. "Finally! I'm here!" The man said.

Blendin Blendin look around, and he finds the stairs which leads down into the school.

 

. . .

 

Dipper and Mabel were in class, its just a few minutes 'til school is over, so they're excited to finish the class.

When suddenly, the speakers blared and a man, with a squeaky voice which does not resemble the principal's deep voice, said. "Um well, uh, alright. Dipper and Mabel Pines, please come to the principal's office. Thank you."

Dipper and Mabel were both confused at this, and so does the teacher. Dipper and Mabel both thought they can recognize the voice but they couldn't quiet place where they hear that before.

But the teacher wasn't concerned. It wouldn't be the first time a stranger asked for a student to the principal's office. Plus, if there's something wrong, she would have known about it.

"Go see what he wants." The teacher said and the twins nod and the two left the classroom. And head towards the principal's office.

 

. . .

 

The door to the principal's office opens and Dipper and Mabel enters the room together.

The first thing they see, is the principal, lying face down on the floor. Unconscious.

"Don't worry. He's just knocked out." A voice said from behind the desk and Dipper and Mabel stare at Blendin in surprise. "Come on guys, sit down. We need to talk." Blendin Blendin gestures to the chairs in front of the desk.

The twins sat down and Dipper asked. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Hold on bro, first, take off your goggles." Mabel demands, last time 'Blendin' tricked her into handing the rift over to him. Though he was possessed at the time but, its better safe than sorry.

"That's fair." Blendin said and he complies. "I'm not Bill alright."

"So why are you here?" Dipper asked.

"Is it another anomaly?" Mabel asked, this time, she's enthusiastic. Its gonna be a long time 'til they get back to the Falls, any adventure is welcome, just to fill in the otherwise boring days of classes after classes.

"No, well, something like that. I'm just here to give you information." Blendin said.

"Information? About what?" Dipper asked.

Blendin shows his watch which shows lines, moving in parallels, branching out and occassionally intersecting with other lines. "This is the movement of time and the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Mabel asked, unfamiliar with the term. She knows she have heard it before, but she couldn't place where. 'Must be a word Dipper knows.'

"Its a universe of universes." Blendin explained. "Anyway, this is the timeline we're currently in. Normally, the timeline would either merge or divert from the original timeline, basically creating a new universe. But, this time, the timeline I came from collapsed completely." Blendin said.

"What does that mean?" Mabel asked.

"It basically means my time suddenly ceased to exist. With the death of Time Baby at the hands of a non-dimensionally-bound being, our timelines got scrambled." Blendin said.

"Wait, if your timeline collapsed? How come you're here?" Dipper asked.

"I was there when Time Baby was killed." Blendin said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, I don't understand. Timeline and universes are separate things right?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Yes, and no. Universe are a place with set physics, properties, composition and many other things enabling events to occur. Timelines are basically imaginary lines in time where the multiple events that occur in a universe, plays out differently, creating new timelines. For example, in another universe, gravity wouldn't exist, or raindrops don't fall down, they go up. In another timeline, events in a universe could play out differently. For example, the Union lost the American Civil War, or the Nazis win World War 2. Or the Cold War didn't end. Those are timelines, different events that combines into a single or separate outcome." Blendin said.

Dipper and Mabel were both confused and Blendin just shook his head.

"Never mind, I just have to tell you this." Blendin said. "There are things are about to happen. And it will change your world. For better or for worst, it depends on the decision you and your friends would make."

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked.

"That's all I need to tell you. Good luck." He press a button on his watch and with a flash, he disappears.

 

. . .

 

Pacifica walk towards Dipper who was looking through his locker.

"I heard you and Mabel got called in to the principal's office. Are you in trouble?" Pacifica asked and Dipper shook his head.

"No, not really. I think. Its a long story." Dipper said, honestly, he's not sure what to make of Blendin's warnings. Its not like Bill is still alive. The universe is safe so there's nothing to worry about. 'Right?'

"What's wrong?" Pacifica asked, she can see that he was thinking.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you later." Dipper said.

"Well I'd like to hear it." Pacifica said as she pulls her pen out. "You got any paper?"

Dipper was confused, then nods as he finds one in his locker. "Here." He gave it to her in which she took, writing down her phone number.

"Just so we could keep in touch." Pacifica said with a smile that made Dipper blush, a little.

"I don't have a phone." Dipper said, though mom did say she was planning to give them one.

"You'll figure it out. You're Dipper Pines." Pacifica said, smiling and Dipper smiles back.

 

. . .

 

_**September 9, 2012** _

_**New Northwest Mansion . . .** _

 

Pacifica finish putting away her books and she pulled out her phone and send a text to Dipper.

 

**Pacifica: Good night Pines**

 

It didn't take long for her to receive a text back.

 

**Dipper: You too Paz**

 

Honestly, she was surprised how fast Dipper manage to buy a phone. She suspect that Dipped bought the phone just so he could talk with his friends in Gravity Falls. 'At least he have friends in Gravity Falls who'll miss him.' She thinks, feeling hollow inside. Her so-called 'friends' didn't even say goodbye to her when they left the town. They simply just, disappeared. A vindictive part of her wishes that they never made it out of weirdmageddon, though that part was quickly stomped down by the part of her that wanted to change.

The door suddenly opens and a butler said. "Pacifica, Master Northwest wishes your presence in his office."

 

. . .

 

When she approach her father's office, she was surprised to hear chanting.

She opens the door and see men in robes, standing on the wall. Arms raised, faces covered by their robes and chanting together.

"Annuit coeptis, novus ordo seclorum." The men chants, while her father sat in his chair, watching her as she enters the room.

"Father, who are these people?" Pacifica asked, a bit concerned.

"These people, will help you be the perfect daughter this family needs." Preston said, smiling menacingly. While the men around him continue chanting.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	3. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica's personality, her memory, habits and behaviour, are suddenly erased, removed, replaced.  
> Will Dipper and Mabel find out who was responsible for it, or will Pacifica remain trap in the chain.

_**September 10, 2012** _

_**Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California . . .** _

 

It was a normal monday.

Children were leaving for school, adults are heading for work.

And Pacifica Northwest are walking in the hallways, idly chatting with Diana while their little entourage follows behind obediently.

"Did you see Melissa's outfit? I mean, oh my gosh, I know you're obnoxious, but a blind guy would be able to see how tacky it look right?" Diana said, snootily.

"Yeah, I mean, what did you do? Pull it off the dumpster?" Pacifica said and Diana and their entourage, giggles in response.

Suddenly, Mabel ran towards her. "Hey Paz?! Are we still on for the sleepover tonight?" She asked excitedly. She have wanted to introduce Pacifica to the joys of a sleepover ever since she found out that she have never been to a sleepover before. And tonight is the best time to hold one.

"Excuse me? Who are you supposed to be?" Pacifica asked, she have no idea who this girl is, she can't even believe that someone like he would have the guts to talk to her. Sure, they lost many of their fortune, but she still have her standards, and even then, its not like they lost that much anyway.

"Uh, its me. Mabel." Mabel was confused, is Pacifica joking with her right now? She have to be, there was no way for her to forget about her.

"Mabel, that sounds like a fat old lady's name." Mabel's mouth pop open, surprised. She have only heard that from her once, and that was before she change.

She was taken aback and look visibly hurt by her words, she backs away and said. "Uh Pacifica? You're acting weird."

"Me? Acting weird? You should look at what you're wearing? I mean, I know you're desperate for attention, but I didn't realize you're _that_ desperate." Pacifica said. That sweater is just, murder in the eyes, who put that much glitter in clothes anyway? It was so sad she almost felt pity for her. _Almost._

"Hey! What's the matter with you Pacifica?" Elena calls out as she and the other girls move to Mabel's side.

"Oh look, here comes her little minions." Diana said and Pacifica and the other girls laugh mockingly at the group.

"What's your damage? I thought you were our friend." Grace said, she cannot understand why Pacifica would treat them like this. She have seemed like a nice person, heck, even Dipper likes her. And he's usually more cautious about the people he meets.

"Friends? Why would _I_  be friends with a bunch of low-class losers like _you?"_ Pacifica said snootily.

"Low-class, _what?"_ Vanelope said, confused.

"This is a waste of time, come on girls. Lets get out of here." Pacifica said and they walked past the girls haughtily.

As they leave the scene, Grace turned to Mabel who have narrowed her eyes at Pacifica.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked, worried at her friend.

"No, no, its, _that_ was weird." Mabel said, still reeling from the surprise of Pacifica's behaviour.

"Yeah, she was acting like a jerk." Vanelope said, glaring at the group of girls, but Mabel just shook her head.

"No, she was acting like-, before. We need to find Dipper." Mabel said, 'Dipper would know what to do.'

 

. . .

 

Dipper finds Pacifica with a group of girls as he walk through the hallways.

"Uh, hey Pacifica, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dipper asked, taking her wrists. Pacifica narrowed her eyes in surprise and confusion and she violently shook the hand off.

"Ew, who are you supposed to be loser?" Pacifica asked, which confused Dipper as she sees her back away, disgust clear on her face.

"Uh, its me, Dipper." Dipper said. 'Is this some sort of game? But Pacifica isn't one for games, so what is she doing?'

"Yeah okay. 'Dipper', if you're here to beg for money, usually people do it _while_ kneeling." Pacifica said. Dipper was a bit loss for words, she is definitely not playing a game on him. So, what is going on?

"Wha-, what are you talking about Paz?" Dipper stammered, confused.

" Listen loser, I'm gonna be late for class. So could you please just get out of my sight?" She said as she, Diana and her friends walked off. Pointedly ignoring him.

And Dipper just watch them leave, confused, and a little hurt.

 

. . .

 

_** School Cafeteria, Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California . . . ** _

 

"I'm telling you bro-bro, Pacifica's acting weird today." Mabel said, crossly. "Its like she doesn't remember who we are."

"I know, I have a talk with her this morning." Dipper said frowning, Mabel and her friends can tell that this was affecting him more than he let on.

"Are you alright man?" Elena asked and Dipper just shrugged.

"I'm fine." No one in the table believes that, not even Dipper himself.

"What did she say?" Vanelope asked.

"She called me a loser." Dipper said, frowning.

Elena raised an eyebrow at this and points out. "She always calls you a loser, and a dork, and a nerd." Honestly, Pacifica have been calling Dipper names way more times now than before she changed.

"Yeah, but, she said it in a friendly way. This morning, she was acting like-."

"A bitch." Grace said, grinning. Mabel can't help but glare at her friend, and Grace shrunk down a bit. 'Maybe I shouldn't try to make fun of him.'

"Like she doesn't care. She just calls me a loser and she walk away." Dipper corrected, Mabel wanted to give her brother a hug right now, just to let him know that she would always be there just in case he needs to talk to someone.

"Its like before we became friends with her." Mabel pointed out and Dipper nods. "She even called me the same thing when we first met."

Elena raised an eyebrow at this, surprised. If that's how she acted before, there must have been an interesting story for how they became friends in the first place.

"What do you think happened to her?" Grace asked.

"Maybe she got replaced by a shapeshifter." Dipper points out.

"That is ridiculous, and what even is a shapeshifter? That's not even a thing." Vanelope said.

"Uh bro-bro. We killed him remember. Plus, he copy appearances, not personality." Mabel said, which confuses their friends even more.

"Yeah, but what could make her go back to who she was before?" Dipper asked. "What could make her forget."

"A memory gun." Mabel said.

"You destroyed it." Dipper reminds her.

"Yeah bro, but maybe there's more than one." Mabel said and Dipper's eyes widened. 'Its not impossible. For such a complex machine, it was actually quite simple to make, if you have the right tools and equipment. But there's no way anyone could have find out about the memory gun. The Blind Eye have kept their secrets quite well.'

"Alright, lets say there is more than one, who do you think have the other one?" Dipper asked as he briefly entertains the idea and Mabel shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure." Mabel said.

"Alright, what are you two talking about?" Elena asked, she and her friends were getting tired of being kept in the dark.

 

. . .

 

**New Northwest Manor, Piedmont, California . . .**

 

Pacifica opens the door and walk inside the dining room where her parents are eating.

Seeing her clothes, Priscilla gasped. "Pacifica! What are you wearing?"

Pacifica was confused and asked. "But mom, I kinda like this sweater." She was wearing a yellow sweater, with a llama on it.

She found it in her wardrobe, which confuses her. Why on Earth would she buy clothes like this.

Guess she'll never know.

But the sweater is nice and comfortable. And, somewhere deep inside her wishes that all her clothes are like this.

"That is completely inappropriate and its not even in fashion. Go change!" Priscilla said.

"But mom-!" Pacifica protests, and Preston rang a bell which made her freeze up. "Yes, mother."

Preston smiled as he watch her daughter leave and said. "Finally, her rebellious nature have been suppressed."

"Preston, I must admit, I was skeptical when you told me you were about to rejoin that cult. But seeing how it manage to bring Pacifica under control, I think I can fully support this."

"Yes, and imagine what we can do with this." Preston said, looking at the shelf where a memory gun lays. "The possibilities are endless."

Unbeknowst to them, a car was just outside the mansion's walls, with two men silently observing the mansion.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel are not the only one who noticed Pacifica's strange behaviour.

 

_**September 11, 2012** _

_**Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California . . .** _

 

Dipper was secretly following Pacifica around. He was worried for his friend, he was hoping that by observing her, he can find out what's going on.

But all he sees are her making fun of people, chastise them for every little thing they do and bully other students.

And it makes his stomach roll in disgust. 'This was not Pacifica' he tells himself. As he watch her berates one of her own 'friends'.

Dipper was confused at her behaviour.

And he is not the only one.

 

. . .

 

Diana watch in silence as Pacifica berates one of her friends.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. She wasn't like this before. Something change, whatever it is, it changed her. She's no longer hanging out with her low-class friends(not that she thinks that's a bad thing), she have started bullying others with her and yesterday, she have ranted about how annoying it was that they lost their fortune, which adds to her suspicions. Pacifica had said that she was okay with losing her money a week ago.

"Um Pacifica, maybe you should take it easy on her." Diana said, a bit put off by Pacifica's behaviour.

She didn't listen, instead, Pacifica slapped the girl out of spite.

And the girl ran off, crying.

Many just stared at Pacifica in surprise, including Diana herself. But Pacifica just look smug and said. "That's right. Run! And you better get it this time Amanda or my parents will sue yours so bad you'll have to live in the dumpster!"

She understood why she dumped those losers, but why is she being like this to them?

 

. . .

 

When the bell rang, signalling the end of last period, Diana begin to walk out of school.

She didn't join Pacifica and her friends, mostly because she have to stay behind at school since she's class president and there is supposed to be a student body meeting today, but also because she wants to stay away from Pacifica.

She have been acting more viscious and mean than before. Even she was a bit unsettled by her sudden change. She have to admit to herself that the old Pacifica is much better than this new one. At least back then they can talk to her about anything without worrying about what they should say.

Unknown to her, two men in a car observes her as she walked inside the Morrison Gym, the school's gym.

"This is Eagle 1, target in the vicinity." One of the men said on to the talkie.

And the man on the other end, responds. "Copy, lets go."

 

. . .

 

"Hello." Diana said as she looked around, surprise at seeing the gym empty. "Where is everyone?"

The door opens behind her and she turns around, expecting the other class officers to arrive, but instead, she saw two men in a suit walk inside the gym.

"Diana Black?" One of the men asked and Diana nods, a little wary.

"That's me." She said, backing away.

The man presents an ID and said. "We're with the FBI. Please come with us."

Diana asked cautiously. "Do you have a warrant?"

"We don't need one." The blonde man said.

Diana was confused, but she relents, thinking they'll leave her alone if she give them what they want, and she followed them out of the gym.

 

. . .

 

"Is that it?" The man asked and Diana nods.

"Yeah, that's it." Diana said. She have told the men everything about Pacifica's strange behaviour. She even told them about what Pacifica was like before her personality suddenly changed.

"Alright, lets see, Pacifica started acting unusual yesterday. How unusual exactly?" The first agent said.

"She became mean to me, more self-absorbed, and then she dumped those friends of hers." Diana said.

"Friends? Who was her friends?"

"Dipper, Mabel, Elena, Grace and Vanelope, they've been hanging out this weekend and then by monday, she's been ignoring them. Not that that's not a bad thing, that's actually an improvement." Diana said, smiling, she was happy that Pacifica chose to abandon those losers. That was the only positive thing from these changes.

The two agents just look to each other, then one of them, the one who have been silent, realized and asked. "Pines, Dipper and Mabel Pines?" Diana was confused, why are they asking her about those weird twins?

"Yeah." Diana said, confused.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You can go now." The first agent said and Diana nods, leaving the room. Honestly, this only leaves her more questions than answers, like, why does the FBI wanted to know what's going on with Pacifica so badly?

When she closes the door behind her, the second agent said. "Perfect, just perfect." He then added. "Maybe we can ask those Pines for help."

"We're not supposed to involve the Pines in any investigation until the Weirdmageddon Inquiry is finished." The second agent pointed out. A week ago, when word reaches the PENTAGON about the contained apocalypse that happened in Gravity Falls, an investigation was immediately launched to determine what happened.

And everyone could already tell that it wasn't just a coincidence that they were looking for a doomsday device just a month before weirdmageddon. Too bad they lost all their evidence.

"Knowing those twins, they're already conducting their own investigation by now." Powers said.

 

. . .

 

"So, lets see here." Dipper have placed pictures on a board in his room, while Mabel watches, holding Waddles. "She started acting weird yesterday, she doesn't remember us, and I don't think she remember what happened this summer."

"Or maybe she's just ignoring us." Mabel points out and Dipper shook his head.

"What?! No, that's impossible. Why would she do that?" Dipper asked and Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Bro, her parents." Mabel points out.

"Oh right, right. But why not just ignore us? She doesn't have to act like, well, a bitch." Dipper really have no other words to describe Pacifica's behaviour.

"Dipper, did I hear you swear?!" Mrs. Pines' voice booms from the kitchen, which is below Dipper's room.

"No mom!" Dipper called back.

"Good! If I hear you swear again, I'll have you clean out the toilet!" Mrs. Pines said.

"Yes mom!" Dipper answers.

"Well bro-bro, there's only one way to find out." Mabel said, pulling out her grappling hook.

"No." Dipper said.

 

. . .

 

The Northwest manor are protected by a solid wall, which forms a rectangle around the mansion. It had been given to the Northwests, as a gift from the Adams family, who, for some reason have moved to Hawaii to spend the rest of their lives there.

And behind it, is the cemetery, where Dipper and Mabel are observing the mansion.

Mabel was looking at the mansion, using her hands as made up binoculars while Dipper just sits there, watching his sister.

"Mabel, this is a horrible idea." Dipper said.

"Well, you wanted to find out what happened to her right?"

"Well, yeah. But this is going too far!" Dipper really don't wanna go to jail.

"Too far? Bro, what else are we supposed do? Its not like we can ask her what's going on. She's too stubborn for that." Mabel said.

Dipper sighed, knowing that she is right, so he asked. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I do. We go over the fence, enter the mansion, find out what's happening then get out."

"Mabel, that's not a plan." Dipper points out and Mabel shrugs and said.

"I didn't think we were actually going to do this. I was kinda hoping that you would stop me before we got here but since we're here. Oh well."

Dipper just look at Mabel, dumbstruck while Mabel start checking her grappling hook.

He sighed and said. "I can already tell that this isn't gonna end well."

"Hey look." Mabel points at a truck approaching the mansion. "Lets go. Come on."

They ran to the gate, just as it opens to let the truck in.

They follow it inside where they hid behind a tree near the gate as the truck parked in front of the mansion.

They watch as men, wearing red robes, climb down the truck and the two gasped.

"The Blind Eye." Dipper said in recognition. There was no mistaking their robes, even at night.

"I guess we know what happened to her." Mabel said.

"Come on, lets go see what they're up to." Dipper said.

 

. . .

 

Jonathan Black, leader of the San Francisco Bay Branch of the Blind Eye, walked inside the lavish mansion where Preston Northwest was waiting.

"Ah Mr. Black, welcome to my new mansion."

Black pulls down his hood and said. "I suppose judging by your expression that you are going accept my proposal."

"Of course." Preston said, smiling.

"Well then, Preston Northwest. Welcome back." Black, and his fellow Blind Eye, kneels.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel watch the scene unfold in disbelief. They know Preston is bad, but they never expected him to be part of this cult.

 

. . .

 

Members of the Blind Eye, along with Black, sits in the dinner table with Preston.

Their robes covers their faces as they ate.

"This brings me back old friend." Black said and Preston smiles. Its been a long time since they hung out like this. Ans Preston misses it.

"I guess our expansion have been completed." Preston said and Black nods.

"Thanks to your financial support. We have a branch on every paranormal hotspots in the world." Black said and Preston nods. "Though, there is the issue of our branch in Gravity Falls."

"Not to worry. I've recovered all information about the events in that branch." Preston said. "And I already know who caused it." Before they left, Preston stopped by the Blind Eye Headquarters to inspect the place, thinking that everyone would be hard at work on erasing everyone's minds especially after that apocalypse.

Instead, he was met with a deserted stronghold.

"You do? Who?" Black said, curious.

"The Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines." Preston said.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	5. The Enemy's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what they saw, the Mystery Twins plan their next move

September 11, 2012

Dipper and Mabel are in a bus stop, the former pacing.

After all, anyone would be terrified about what just happened.

"So he's part of the Blind Eye now?" Dipper muttered. "It doesn't make any sense, what could he possibly get from joining them?"

"I dunno bro-bro, but maybe there's some kind of super dark super mysterious secret they're trying to hide."

"Yeah, I think we already know about that." Dipper said.

"Are you gonna tell Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked and Dipper nods. "Alright, I still have a sleepover to get to. See you later bro-bro!" She said just as the bus arrives.

"Have fun Mabel." Dipper said.

"I will bro-bro!" Mabel said.

* * *

"Is that so?" Ford said from the other end of the screen.

He was video-chatting with their Grunkles in Gravity Falls.

"Yeah." Dipper said.

Ford sat down and said. "Well, I can't really help you there. I only investigated the Blind Eye briefly before I got sucked into the portal and back then, it wasn't this large."

"Is there anything you know that can help us? Like, I don't know, a way to recover someone's lost memories." Dipper said.

"Well, there is a way, but it requires her memory tube." Ford said and Dipper nods.

Dipper nods and said. "Thanks Great Uncle Ford."

"You're welcome. So, where is Mabel? I was looking forward to having a conversation with her." Ford said.

"She's in a sleepover with her friends." Dipper said.

"Well, tell her I said hello. So, how's school?"

"Its been going great, but its rather-."

"Boring."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, in a few months, you and your sister will return to the Falls. And Stan and I will be joining you." Ford said.

"I know its just, I don't know if I can wait that long." Dipper said and Ford smile and said.

"Alright kid, think of it this way, what is the purpose of the Blind Eye?"

"To make people forget." Dipper said.

"About?"

"About the paranormal."

"So why is the Blind Eye all the way to Piedmont?" Ford asked and Dipper smiles.

"I don't know, maybe because-, because there is paranormal activity here!" Dipper exclaimed in realization. "I can't believe it!"

"If you're gonna begin cataloguing the mysteries of your town, you're going to need-."

"A journal." Dipper answers.

"I was gonna say your friends. But, yeah, that works."

"Wow, thank Great Uncle Ford." Dipper said.

"Very well, and by the way, where's your sister?"

"She's with her friends." Dipper said.

"Tell her I said hi for me. And-." Ford got cut off as the ship he's in sounds like it hit something. "Stanley!"

"I got it Poindexter." Stan called out from somewhere off screen.

"Goodbye Great Uncle Ford." Dipper wave goodbye and Ford nods.

"Farewell my boy."

* * *

September 12, 2012

Dipper and Mabel are at school, walking through the halls while discussing what to do next.

"So Preston is part of the Blind Eye. We establish that. But what do we do?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Dipper said.

"Maybe we should try handling one problem at a time." Mabel said.

Dipper nods and said. "We started this because Pacifica was acting weird, so maybe, we should start by restoring her memories first."

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Mabel asked.

"Great Uncle Ford said that we can restore her memories using her memory tube."

"But we have no idea where it is bro-bro."

"And there is only one place it could be. Their hide out." Dipper said.

"But we have no idea where their hide out is." Mabel said. "Maybe we should find a Blind Eye guy and asked him where their hide-out is. Then we can go in and get her memories."

"Well, we only know two people who's part of the Blind Eye, one of them is Preston, the other is a guy named Black." The bell suddenly rang signalling the beginning of classes and the two sighed.

"Lets talk about this later bro-bro. After class." Mabel said and Dipper nods.

"Alright."

The two head then head to their respective classes.

* * *

Dipper sat in his seat as the teacher enters the room, taking attendance.

"Oiller, Raymond."

"Here."

"Northwest, Pacifica." No answer. "Northwest, Pacifica."

"Maam, her father told me that she couldn't come to school today." Diana said.

"Why?" The teacher asked and Diana shrugs.

"He didn't tell me maam."

"Alright, I'll consider her tardy."

"But maam, her father said-." Diana defends but the teacher cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter what her father said. If she doesn't have any valid excuse to be tardy then she's tardy." The teacher said.

"Her father is the richest man in this city you know." Diana said.

"Yes, and I don't care." The teacher said. "Now get back to your sit Ms. Black."

Dipper's eyes widened, and he looked to Diana who returned to her seat.

"Excuse me maam, I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

The bell rang and students filed out of the classroom.

Diana walked out of the room, when she felt someone tap her shoulders.

She turns and find Dipper, who said. "I need to talk to you."

She scoffed but before she could say something, he dragged her off by her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go of me!" Diana said, as she try to pry her hands off. 'I can't believe how strong his grip is.'

A few students look at them oddly as the two pass by.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and let go of her.

Diana realizes that they're in front of her locker.

"What do you want Pines?" Diana asked, furious.

"I want to know who your father is." Dipper demands.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything after the stunt you just pulled." Diana said.

"I stole your diary." Dipper said.

"As if. Only I know the combination to my locker." Diana said.

Dipper twirled a key and said. "Don't need one."

Something about his smile made her open her locker and rummage through her stuff.

She gasped.

Her diary really is missing.

"How did you-."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Can I see a photo of him?" Dipper demands.

She relents, looking through her locker and giving a picture to the boy. "You better not read it."

Dipper look at the photo, and smiles.

Its him.

"Notice anything strange about him lately?" Dipper asked.

"What? No?" Diana said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you think I don't know my own father?"

"You'd be surprised." Dipper said. "Why is he in the Northwest manor last night?"

"How did you-."

"Just answer me." Dipper said.

"I dunno. Some kind of business deal." Diana said.

"Does he like to go to any museum, parks or anything?" Dipper asked and Diana was confused.

"Why do you want to know so much about my father anyway?" Diana asked.

"Just answer the question." Dipper said.

"Fine, he kinda like to visit the cemetery every afternoon." Diana said.

"Where in the cemetery exactly?" Dipper asked.

"The building next to the Home of Eternity." Diana said.

Dipper nods and muttered. "I can work with that. Who else is with him?"

"Uh, I dunno." Diana said.

"Really?"

"Its not as if I ask." Diana said and Dipper nods.

"Alright, thank you." Dipper said as he began walking away.

"Wait! How about my diary?"

"It stays with me until this is all over. I might need your help again and I don't want to lose my leverage."

"This is blackmail." Diana glared and Dipper shrugged.

"Of course it is. And Grunkle Stan would be proud of me." Dipper said smiling.

* * *

Black was in his office.

He was sipping his coffee, while simultaneously reading a file, when the door slammed open.

"Father!" Diana, his daughter said.

"I thought I told you not to come in to my office." Black said.

"I know father. But someone stole my diary!" Diana exclaimed.

Knowing that she won't give up until she gets what she wants, Black asked. "Who?"

"A boy. His name is Dipper Pines."

In a few seconds, Black's eyes widened in surprise, but he managed to recover his composure and asked. "Well, why don't you tell your teacher or principal?"

"Because he was asking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where you've been going. What you've been doing. And he even knew that you went to the Northwest manor last night."

Black nods and said. "Alright." He pulls out his phone and dialed Preston. "Preston."

"What is it?" Preston asked on the other end.

"They're onto us." Black said.

Preston nods and said. "Alright. Prepare the men. I've seen what they did to the branch in Gravity Falls last time, I will not let it happen to us too."

Black nods and said. "I'll see you later, my friend." He end the call.

Meanwhile, Diana was looking at her father in confusion.

"Dad-?"

"Not now." Black said as he took his coat jacket from the rack and walked out of the office in a hurry.

Looking at her father confused, she thinks. 'Why are they so worried about what Dipper is doing anyway?'

* * *

Dipper and Mabel, using voogle maps in Dipper's phone, look at the building.

"Are you sure this is it bro-bro?" Mabel said.

Dipper nods in response and then someone knocked on the door.

Dipper stood up and opened it, and found two people he didn't expect to see.

Again.

"Uh hi." Dipper said nervously, his voice cracking. "Who are-."

"You can drop the act Pines." One of the government agents said. "We know you erased our memories."

"Uh what? What are you talking about?"

Powers glared at Dipper in response while Agent Trigger crossed his arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**GSV YLMW LU UZNROB RH GSV HGILMTVHG YLMW LU ZOO**

**RG XZM LFGOZHG WVZGS, ZMW RG XZM DRGSHGZMW GSV GVHG LU GRNV**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key Dipper uses is the same key he got from Quentin Trembley


	6. Blindsided Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here's the arc ender.  
> And I may or may not have forgotten to review this so, if there's any errors...
> 
> ...SORRY!

 

_September 12, 2012_

Pacifica woke up with a yawn.

She stood up and went inside her own walk-in wardrobe, and began dressing up for the day.

After that, she leavs the room.

But when she opened the door, a butler was waiting for her.

"Ms. Northwest, Master Northwest is requesting your presence in his office."

"Alright." Pacifica said and she followed behind him.

...

The butler opened the door to her father's office and she stepped inside.

"Daughter." Preston said from his seat.

"Yes father."

"Come with me, I want to show you, something."

...

Their limo parked in front of a building in the cemetery.

A butler opened the door for her, and she and her father stepped outside.

She trailed behind her father as he led her inside.

"This way." He said, pointing to a corridor.

She heard a very familiar chanting from the other end of the corridor.

When they arrive, they see men in red robes, chanting.

"Annuit coeptis, novus ordo seclorum."

She gasped and as the chanting ends, one of the men called out. "Who is the subject of our meeting?"

"This woman." The men said as a woman, in her thirties was led into a seat.

"Let me go! Who are you! What do you want from me!" The woman yelled.

Pacifica gasped in surprise.

"Woman, what did you see?" The leader asked.

"Speak!"

"Alright! There was this little girl in an alley. She was just sitting there, and I thought, she might be in trouble, but when I move towards her, she suddenly turned into a cat!"

"Well when we're done with you, that would no longer be your concern." The leader said as he ready the memory gun and the others continues chanting.

The men's chanting made the woman uneasy.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" The woman said in surprise as she struggles against her binds. "No! Please! I won't tell anyone!"

"Of course you won't." The leader said as he fires. When the beam subsides, the leader asked. "Woman, what did you see?"

Like a robot, she said. "My mind is clear, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye."

Pacifica gasped as she watched all this and Preston finally spoke up.

"When you asked me why I decided to move here? Its not just because I have a mansion here."

"Its because of this, isn't it?" Pacifica said, as she watched the men drag the woman away.

Preston nods, satisfied. "Yes daughter. We are the Society of the Blind Eye. We'll help people who need to forget the things they saw, and allow them to live about their daily lives ignorant and happy."

"What if, they don't want to forget?" Pacifica asked.

"Then we'll need to decide what's best for everyone." Preston said. "Not everybody knows what they want in life. Especially the average low and middle-class peasants."

Looking at the, cult, Pacifica was uneasy, but she smiled and said. "Thanks for telling me this father."

...

When her father leaves her alone, she decides to explore the building.

As she walled through the corridor, she see two men, wearing the same robe, who was guarding a door.

The watch on one of the men beeped and he said. "Whelp, there goes our shift."

The men walk away, in the opposite direction.

Allowing her a chance to sneak in to the room they're guarding.

What she finds inside, horrifies her.

There were carcasses of creatures, most of which she couldn't recognize, but there are two still alive.

There's what looks like a giant bird locked in a cage, right next to a 6 years old girl.

Thengirl is wearing dirty clothes, and judging by her body, she looks like she haven't eaten for a long time.

"Hey!" The girl said. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Pacifica asked as she ran towards her cage.

"You need to get out of here, its not safe!" The girl said.

"Hey! Who's there!" A man said as he shined his flashlight towards her and she gasped. "You!" Before she could run off, the man grab the collar of her shirt and dragged her away.

...

"Let me go!" Pacifica struggled in his hold as the man brought him into a dark chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" Preston asked confused, but he didn't do anything to stop the mam.

"I found her sneaking around the Hall of Secrets." The man said.

"What were you doing in there?" Black, his face hidden, asked.

"I was just looking around." Pacifica said.

"And what did you see?" Black asked.

"Those, things, you were keeping them in cages." Pacifica said. "You even have a little girl inside. You're murdering them."

"You were wrong Miss, we were keeping them from hurting people."

"We are tasked with a mission, to keep this world safe from the darkness. To keep the world of the supernatural at bay so that the people of this world won't have to worry about the dangers, lurking in the shadows." Black said. "We can erase the memory of one, or two people, or an entire family. But we can't keep doing it forever. These, anomalies have to be exterminated so that the people of our world can go about their lives ignorant and happy."

"Extermi-, this is murder!"

"Murder, you misunderstand. When you kill a pig for its meat, that's not murder, when you skin a deer for a coat, that is not murder, its killing. We kill them so that the people can live in peace."

"Peace and ignorance is different." Pacifica glared and without warning, Preston slaps her in the face.

...

When they were in the limo, Preston muttered. "No matter what I do, you're always a disappointment."

Pacifica look out the window somber.

'If a murderer is disappointed in me, that's fine. But I won't just stand around and let them die.' Something inside her screams, a side of her she doesn't recognize.

...

When they arrived at the mansion, a butler led her to her room, and she was locked inside, by Preston's orders.

It was just a few hours since she had her lunch, and she beginning to feel, restless.

So, she sat there, in the bed, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Ugh! This would be so much easier if I was in ground floor." She muttered as she lie down on her bed.

Then, she felt something weird, just underneath her bedsheets.

Lying down, she discovered a piece of paper stuck beneath the sheets.

She pulls it out and see a paper with a crude drawing.

From what she can tell, its a drawing of how to get out of the room, and the mansion.

Shoving the thought of why this was in her room aside, she proceeds to do just what it says on the paper.

Looking out the window, she sees a pipe, leading down on the ground.

She look at the drawing again, and the small pipe.

"Alright, I can do this. Aerobics, don't fail me now." She latched onto the pipe, and with difficulty she climbed down the pipe.

She snuck across the mansion, before seeing the service entrance in the back of the mansion, which leads straight into the cemetery.

Where the Blind Eye Headquarters are located.

When she's outside, she snuck into the trees, careful to stay out of sight of the mansion.

...

After a few minutes of walking, she see the building and smile.

Careful not to be seen, she sneak towards the building.

Reaching an open window, she snuck inside.

"Alright, I'm here." She muttered. "Now, where's the Hall of Secrets?"

...

Judging by the darkening skies, it was finally nightfall when she reached the room.

Luckily, it was unguarded.

She opened it and went inside.

There she found the giant bird and the girl.

"You came back!" The girl said, surprised.

Pacifica ran towards her and asked. "What's your name?"

"Eve."

"Alright Eve, is anybody else here?" Pacifica asked and Eve shook her head.

"No."

"Okay, I need you to be quiet. I'll be back for both of you." Pacifica said and she walked toward the bird.

It looks to her and, caught in its mesmerizing gaze, she tried to lay her hand on its beak.

"Wait don't-!"

It was too late, she suddenly feels as if she was being struck by lightning, before collapsing to the floor.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was the little girl screaming for help, before the men in robes enter the room.

...

When she came to, she find herself strapped to a chair, the same chair where the woman had her memory erased earlier, and there were people chanting all around her.

She turned and find her father, along with Black, whose hood was lowered.

"Glad to see you're awake." Black said.

"What were you doing here?" Preston asked furiously.

"Doing what's right!" Pacifica said. "They didn't deserve what you're doing to them! You're simply murdering them just because they exist!"

Preston was taken aback and shook his head. "I thought we had that righteous nonsense removed from your personality when we erased your memories of the Pines twins."

Pacifica's eyes widened and asked. "Memories of the Pines twins? What do you mean father?" Her father didn't say anything and she asked. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do, to preserve our family name. The Northwest name are known throughout the world for being strong and unflappable. We are the very definition of resolve and strength. We don't let the suffering of anyone prevent us from reaching the top!" Preston said.

"So you'd rather, lie." Pacifica suddenly feels a whole flood of emotions, and not only that but also memories, wash through her. "You'd rather lie. About everything. The Northwest name, our family founding Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel. Just so you could be on top!"

"Yes! And I will not let an orphan destroy everything what my ancestors and I have built." Preston said and Pacifica's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Orphan?" She said, shakily.

Suddenly, alarm klaxons rang and Preston turned to Black.

"What's happening?"

"Someone just broke into the Hall of the Forgotten."

...

Dipper and Mabel was brought into the chamber.

They both gasped, seeing Pacifica strapped on the chair.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"What am I-, what are you doing!?" Pacifica said.

"We're trying to restore your memories." Dipper said.

"While I appreciate that Dipper, you shouldn't have." Pacifica said smiling at them and Dipper and Mabel realized.

"Is your memory-?" Mabel said and Pacifica nods.

"Not for long." Black said. "You two are foolish to think that you can steal the secrets of the Blind Eye."

"We wouldn't call it stealing." Dipper said.

"Yeah! Its not like those memories are yours anyway!" Mabel said.

"We take their memories so that the people can be sheltered from the truth." Preston said.

"The people? Since when do you care about other people anyway?" Dipper asked. "You don't care about anyone else. Not even your own daughter. Now why are you doing this?"

Preston look around and said. "My ancestors had to fight their way to the top. Appeasing powerful people, destroying formidable enemies, keeping our rivals underneath our feet. It took us a long time for our wealth to grow, but with the help of the Blind Eye, I was able to grow my family business a hundred-fold."

"How does the Blind Eye help you get money?" Mabel asked.

"Its hard to keep your properties, if you don't remember that it exist." Preston said. "And in exchange, I will help the Blind Eye expand, handling its finances, funding its infrastructure and salaries for recruits. Along with, persuading, powerful people to ignore our activities."

"None of your are gonna get away with this." Dipper said, smiling confidently.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Preston asked.

"Because you just gave us your confession." Dipper said.

...

"Alright. Lets move." The leader said and the Special Ops Team ran forward.

Police cars came in and sorround the building and one of the police officers called out.

"Perimeter secured."

A helicopter flew overhead, and more special ops personnel rapelled down onto the roof.

...

It all happened quickly.

So fast that the Blind Eye was unable to mount a defense.

Windows were broken, doors were blown off.

And every Blind Eye they see are either forced to the ground, or get shoved into the wall.

In no time at all, they reach the chamber.

The door bursts open and men in full battle gear ran inside.

"Hands up! Hands up! All of you, get your hands in the air!" One of the agents said.

Black tried to run for another door, when it too, opened.

"FBI! Freeze!" Agent Trigger said.

Black raised his hands, followed by every other Blind Eye in the room.

...

The cultists have been gathered outside, while Dipper and Mabel watch.

Agent Powers approach the twins and said. "Good work."

Dipper and Mabel nods and Dipper said. "We did our part of the bargain. Now you do yours."

"All of you and your uncle's crimes have been pardoned, along with the Portal Incident, but we'll need your testimonies." Powers said and Dipper nod as he gave them a recording.

"This should be enough evidence to implicate them." Dipper said and Powers nod and walks away.

"Hey bro-bro." Mabel gestures to Pacifica, who have taken a seat on a bench.

Dipper walked towards her and he joined her in her seat. "Hey."

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica saud.

"Are you gonna alright?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." She look to Preston who have been led into a police car. "Is it, okay? To feel like this?"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"After what he said, after what he did, I'm glad that he's going to jail. But at the same time, he's my father. He raised me."

"He did. But you did the right thing."

"Me? It was you guys who helped the FBI, all I did was get caught."

"We wouldn't be going after them if your memories weren't erased. By the way, are you sure you finally remember everything? We can still get your memory tube."

"No, no. I'm, starting to recall everything." Pacifica said. "So, how did you know about those agents anyway?"

"Its a really long story. How about you, what were you doing here?"

"I was trying to rescue a girl I met." Pacifica said as she look to Eve, who was being guided to an ambulance by a paramedic.

Pacifica stood up and walked over towards the ambulance.

She saw one of the paramedics and asked. "Is she gonna be alright?" Pacifica asked and the man nods.

"She's a bit malnourished. But she's fine."

Pacifica nods and she walked towards the girl.

"Hey, will you be okay?" Pacifica asked and the girl nods, and embraced her.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you." Pacifica said and Eve tightened their embrace.

"You gave me hope." Eve said. "When I need it the most."

Pacifica smiled, thinking. 'At least, even with my memories gone, I can still do something right.'

"My name's Pacifica." She said, then she look at the paramedic and asked for permission wordlessly and the man nods. "Come on, I'll take you to see my friends!" She said.

...

Unbeknowst to them, they are being watched.

Blendin smiled as he watched the Blind Eye members get herded into police cars and at Pacifica, with a little girl in tow, walking towards Dipper and Mabel.

The twins sees her and the girl, and Pacifica introduced the girl to the two.

Watching their interactions, he ducked into the bushes.

"Good work." He mutters and activates his time machine.

...

_Year 3016_

Blendin entered a library.

Checking out one of the holobooks, he sat down and began reading it.

_The events in the night of September 12, 2012 saw the arrest of 20 Blind Eye cultists,_

_the first since its foundation._

_It heralds the first step to global recognition of the supernatural, as well as_

_sparking the efforts of the US government to dismantle the Blind Eye._

_Both Preston Northwest and Jonathan Black are both sentenced to 30 years in prison_

_with no chance of parole._

_The subsequent months followed the discovery and arrests of more Blind Eye networks_

_across the States and beyond._

_Though seen as the beginning of the Coexistence Era, many Anti-Coexistence speciest groups_

_blamed the arrests for sparking the Nightmare Wars_

"Looks like everything's going according to plan."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's the first part done.  
> I can finally start playing with these kids!


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when good actions, harms good people.

**_September 13, 2012_ **

The news of the arrest of the father of two of the richest people in school sends shock to the students.

Diana have noticed people whispering behind her back, as she passed them by.

Normally she would ignore them, but right now, especially with her mansion seized by the police, its ticking her off.

This isn't the first time her father got arrested, but something tells her that unlike the last time, the judge won't be as easy to bribe.

When she reached her locker, she find Dipper waiting for her.

"Hey." Dipper said and she glared.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna say thanks." Dipper said. "And I'm sorry about your father."

"Why do you care?"

Dipper shrugged and gave her her diary, which she takes.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it."

"You better not." Diana said.

...

In the school cafeteria, Mabel and her friends were in the middle of conversation when they notice someone joining them.

Pacifica take a seat in the table and she says. "Hey guys."

Mabel's friends was confused and Vanelope crossed her arms and said. "So, just because your father got arrested you think you're good enough for us huh?"

"Guys! Come on, just let it go." Mabel said.

"You spent 3 days ignoring us, acting like we don't exist, and then you suddenly show up and act friendly with us all of a sudden? What? Did you get an amnesia?" Elena said and Mabel shrug.

"Close enough." Mabel said.

Grace look to Mabel, and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Its kind of a long story." Mabel said.

"We have time." Grace said and Mabel tells them everything that happened.

"Wait, so you guys are the reason why Mr. Northwest and Mr. Black got arrested?" Vanelope said and Mabel nod.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Mabel said.

"What about you Pacifica?" Grace asked.

"What about me?"

"Your father is going to prison. Aren't you gonna miss him?" Grace asked and Pacifica shrugged.

"I- I would. A bit. But, he brought this to himself. And I don't want to live with a man who wouldn't hesitate to erase my memory if it benefits him." Pacifica said.

"Are you sure about that?" Grace asked. "If  _my_ dad is going to prison, I would miss him."

Pacifica sighed and said. "Your father and mine are not the same, trust me."

...

In a distant city, SWAT vehicles arrive in front of a building and men wearing full battle gear ran out to sorround the building.

Police helicopters are flying overhead while the sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance.

A man with a battering ram ran out, and smashed the doors open and the SWAT team stormed the building.

A few minutes later, Blind Eye cultists, were dragged onto the street.

This is just one of many arrests taking place all over the country.

...

Eve lie down in a hospital bed.

The doctor, who was administering a medicine on her, asked. "So, where's your parents?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Any idea where you last seen them?"

Eve shrugged in response, to be honest, she doesn't remember who, or even if she has parents.

"I, don't remember them." Eve said.

"Really?" The doctor said, taken aback.

Eve nods and she asked. "Pacifica, what happened to her?"

"She's safe, don't worry." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Eve asked.

"Later, when you're not sick anymore."

"Aw, but I wanna see her now. _Please_." Eve look up at her and the doctor smiled in response.

"Then get well as soon as you can. She'll come visit you don't worry little one."

"I'm not little." Eve said, pouting and the doctor just smiles in response.

...

**_September 15, 2012_ **

Dipper sat in the interrogation room while Powers and Trigger stands up.

"Is that all?" Powers asked and Dipper nods. "And you're sure that he's dead."

"Of course." Dipper said.

"Well, thank you for your testimony Mr. Pines." Powers said.

"Alright, just make sure that you do your part of the deal." Dipper said and Powers nod.

"We'll stay away from Gravity Falls, as long as any threat will endanger _only_ Gravity Falls." Powers said.

"That's good enough for me." Dipper said standing up.

"Though, there is the problem of the supernatural now appearing everywhere." Powers said and Dipper shook his head.

"You guys will handle it. You're the government." Dipper said.

"Something tells me that if trouble with the supernatural arise, you and your family would somehow, in one way or another, be involved in it." Powers said. "Now, I want to give you an offer, we'll let you investigate the supernatural, with our support. In exchange, you'll, have to report to us in case you discover anything that would put an entire population in danger."

Dipper mulled it over.

On the one hand, it would help him and Mabel when they decide to research the supernatural and it would save them the trouble with the law, on the other hand, the government could take advantage of their discoveries. "How could you help us anyway?"

"Give you a form of authority over local law enforcement, allow you to operate in any state without any federal interference and inform you if any major supernatural event occurs in or around your area." Powers said.

"What do you get from this?" Dipper asked.

"We are the FBI. We handle any threat to the country and to national safety. But we have no idea how to handle supernatural threats, but you and your sister are. So, what do you say?"

...

Dipper steps out of the car, and it drove off.

He walk toward the door to his house, turn the knob, and open the door.

Mabel was waiting for him inside.

"Hey bro-bro. How did it go?" Mabel asked as the two embraced.

"It went well, considering everything." Dipper said as the two let go of each other.

"So, they knew what happened?"

Dipper nods and said. "Yeah, but they said they would stay away from Gravity Falls."

"Do you believe them?"

"If I lied, they wouldn't stop going after us." Dipper said.

"Do you think they won't bother us anymore?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure if they do, it won't be like last time." Dipper said as he gave her an ID.

"What's this bro-bro?" Mabel asked, looking at the ID, which has her picture in it.

He showed her another one, his own. "You remember those movies where the kids become secret agents?"

"You don't mean-."

"Its not official. But if any anomalies occur in this city, we're the ones that they'll call to investigate."

"Wait, does that mean we'll be going on mystery hunts?" Mabel asked, excitedly and Dipper smiles.

"Yeah!" Dipper said, cheerfully.

...

**_September 17, 2012_ **

Diana step off of the boat into The Rock.

Alcatraz Prison, the most secure(and notorious) prison in the world, it houses murderers, rapists, homicidals, drug-lords, gangs members, terrorists...

...and now, her father.

Her father's trial was quick.

Too quick really.

The process was rushed, one of the juries have taken her aside to tell her that the federal government wants to send a message to the rest of the Blind Eye Society scattered across the country.

If their message was to show how to _stupid_ this all was, then they absolutely prove it.

She tries to wipe the dust off her dress as she walked up the docks.

Escorting her are four prison guards, all armed with shotguns.

...

She entered the room, and took a seat in front of a screen which shows another room and answered the telephone.

She can see her father through the screen.

But he can't see her.

"Father." Diana began.

"I am glad to hear your voice daughter." Jonathan Black, her father said.

She smiled, but she still feels hollow inside.

"I wish you were here. With me."

She sees her father smile bitterly from the screen and he said. "Me too."

"I promise father, that I will do anything I can to get you out! Anything!" Diana exclaimed.

"There's nothing you can do Diana." Black said. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can be anyone that cares about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this should have been posted two days ago!  
> Sorry guys.  
> If its any consolation, I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow  
> (No promises though)

**_September 15, 2018_ **

Pacifica steps out of the limo and she begins to walk towards the hospital.

Entering the lobby, she head towards the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but can you please find where Eve is?" Pacifica asked.

"Eve what?" The receptionist asked.

"I, don't know. Just Eve I think."

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist said before looking over her laptop. "Oh, there is one. Head to Room 6-18."

"Thank you." She said.

...

She knocked on the door, and a nurse opens the room.

The nurse turned to the patient and said. "Hey Eve, look who's here to see you!"

Eve climb down from her bed and ran to Pacifica.

Pacifica smiled and the two embraced.

"Pat." Eve said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Pacifica said, though she doesn't mean anything from it.

"I like it. Its your new nickname." Eve said and Pacifica chuckled.

Ever since she was rescued from the Blind Eye, Pacifica's been coming over to visit her in the hospital. "How was today's check-up?"

"Great! They said that tomorrow I can finally get out of the hospital." Eve said, beaming. "I can finally see my parents!"

Pacifica's smile went strained as she said. "Yeah, your parents." She look to the side and said. "Now, what have you been up to?" She asked, noticing the drawing on the open notebook.

"I don't remember my family, so I imagined what they would be like. Come on, you gotta see!" She said, running towards the bed. "Here. See, see!" She flipped through the pages of a man and a woman and Pacifica was amazed by her drawings

"Wow, these are really good drawings. Are you sure you drew this?"

"Yeah. Come on, tell them Miss Jenny."

The nurse, who was standing to the side beamed and she said. "She's been working on that all night."

As Pacifica flipped through more and more of the pages, her heart beats faster and faster as she began to feel the guilt.

In her mind, she asked. 'How do I tell her?'

...

As Pacifica finally leaves the room, Nurse Jenny manage to follow her out the room.

She called out to her and she asked. "Hey! Can I ask you, what was that all about Ms. Northwest?"

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"You were being-, it looks like you wanna say something to her." Nurse Jenny said and Pacifica sighs.

"Eve's parents, her parents are gone. Their house was burnt down and they both died in the fire." Pacifica sighed and she said. "Don't tell her what I just said, I, I want her to be ready for it. I know she wants to meet her family-, but they're gone, and there's no one left for her anymore."

Just behind the door, Eve listens in.

...

_**September 16, 2012** _

The next day, Pacifica came for her daily visit.

"Hey Eve, it looks like you're allowed to leave the hospital now!" She greets cheerfuly but then she notices that Eve remained facing away from her and she prods worriedly. "Eve?"

"Is it true? Is my parents dead?"

Pacifica's eyes widened and she raised a finger, preparing to speak.

"Please don't lie to me! I heard you yesterday!" Eve said as she breaks down into a sob. "I wanted to see them, so much!"

Pacifica catches her in her embrace and she lets her cry into her arms. "I know, I know."

She continues to cry, unconsciously freezing the mattress.

Pacifica either didn't notice it, or ignore it, in favor of tending to the broken girl.

"I understand how it feels. To wanna know who your parents are. Your real parents." Pacifica said and Eve look to her with watery eyes. "I was an orphan. I never knew my parents. And at times, I wish I do. I'm sorry about your parents, if there's anything I can do, you can count on me." She said, tightening their embrace. "I'll always be here."

The two sit there, in an embrace for the rest of the afternoon.

...

**_September 17, 2012_ **

Pacifica entered the classroom, frowning.

Dipper took the seat beside her and said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She muttered and she sighed. "Remember Eve, her parents are gone."

"Oh, what's gonna happen to her now?" Dipper asked.

"She'll be sent to an orphanage." Pacifica muttered. "I wanna help her, but I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try looking for her extended family?" Dipper asked.

"I tried. There's nothing about any uncles, aunts, cousins, even grandparents. Its as if her family doesn't exist." Pacifica said.

Dipper look deep in thought and said. "I'll try to look for something."

...

Pacifica, with Eve in her lap.

She was reading her a fairy tale, and she was just finishing up the story.

"And they live happily ever after." She closed the book.

When she asked. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get about the story?" Pacifica asked. "She was in love with the prince, and the prince was also in love with her. But then the evil queen cursed her and she fell into a deep sleep and only the prince can get her out of it by a true love's kiss."

"Yeah! That! I mean, what's a true love's kiss? Does anyone even know what true love is? And how do they know its true love?"

Pacifica smiled and answered. "Its best not to think about it." Before she guides her down on her pillow.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked, sleepy.

"I just told you one." Pacifica said.

"No, a real story. Something that actually happened." Eve said.

She thinks, and then said. "Alright, once upon a time, there was a little girl. A girl who has everything. Money, power, anything anyone could have ever wanted. She was admired by most and many look at her in envy. But underneath the it all, behind the glamour, the jewels and riches she holds, held a sadness. And jealousy, to people less fortunate than she was. She might have all the wealth, but she doesn't have a family, a real family. She feels like, she doesn't belong. That she needs to be like her parents so that they would accept her. But one day, two people, that would soon become close to her heart, will appear in her life. At first, she scorned them, hated them, they were the very thing that she wanted the most, but yet couldn't have. She tried to do anything to break their bond. But she never succeeded." Pacifica narrates.

"So, what happened to her?" Eve asked, before yawning.

"With their help, she realize how wrong she was. They helped her become a better person, they made her realize, that she doesn't need to be like her parents, they inspired her to change. For the better. But then, evil people came and tried to take her away. But, another little girl appeared, and made her realize who she really was. The evil people was caught, and their friendship endured."

"What happened next?" Eve asked, her eyes drooping. "Does she have a happily ever after?"

Pacifica smiled and said. "It depends on how she live her life. But she made a promise, to become better than she ever was before."

Eve's eyes closes, and she eventually fell asleep.

Pacifica smiled, gently tucking the little girl to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**RMMLXVMXV XZM YV GSV URIV GSZG XZM NVOG Z UILAVM SVZIG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and use the headcannon about Pacifica being an orphan.  
> It might be a little far-fetched, but I will make it make sense.  
> Does that make sense for you?


	9. And the Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 9

**_September 18, 2012_ **

Pacifica is lying on the bed on one of the bedrooms in the mansion well, _her_ mansion, it was her mansion now.

Earlier today, on the charges of child abuse and tax evasion, her mom was arrested by the police.

Now here she was, all alone in the biggest mansion in the city.

The silence was just deafening.

At least it was, until her phone rings.

She answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey Pacifica!"

"Oh hey Mabel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So, I heard your mom got arrested too."

"How did you know?" Pacifica asked, since it was literally just an hour ago, maybe less.

"I'm afraid I can't confirm, nor deny that." Mabel said with a fake deep voice.

"Mabel, it doesn't work like that Mabel." Pacifica points out.

"Still sounds cool though." Mabel said. "Anyway, I was just calling you to tell you that we're coming over."

"What?" Pacifica said, startled.

"Well, since both your parents got arrested and with your maids and butlers taking a day off, we figured we might as well have a sleepover. You know! To keep you company!"

"But what about school?"

"You guys have a limo. And Dipper and I can, technically, drive."

"Mabel. You don't have to do this!"

"Why not?! You must be lonely, all alone in that empty mansion."

Pacifica paused, then said. "Who else is coming?"

"There's Elena, Grace, Vanelope, and Dipper's also coming along."

"For the record Mabel, I'm not gonna join your sleepover." Dipper said, a bit muffled from her end..

"By the way, this is Dipper's idea." Mabel whispered.

"Its my idea to check up on you. Throwing a sleepover is Mabel's, not mine." Dipper said.

"Details bro-bro. Details." Mabel said.

"Mabel."

"Yeah?"

She smiled and said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Paz!" Mabel said and the call ends.

Looking down on the briefcase behind her, she closed it, and hid the briefcase, which contains a memory tube, back underneath the bed.

...

The sounds of squeals was heard, all the way to the other side of the mansion as Mabel and her friends stormed inside.

"Wow! I haven't been to a mansion before!" Grace exclaimed, amazed.

"If you think this is amazing, then you haven't seen anything yet." Pacifica said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Pacifica!" Mabel ran up and caught her in a hug. "Thanks for letting us have a sleepover in your mansion."

"No worries. I don't mind." Pacifica said.

Dipper walked towards her and he said. "Can I talk to Pacifica?" Mabel, and the other girls raised an eyebrow. "Alone."

Mabel grinned and said. "Wow bro-bro, its nice that you're going right to it! I always thought you're gonna go all Wendy all over again."

"That's not-." His voice cracked at this. "Its not like that, I just wanna tell her something."

"We're your friends Dipper. If you wanna say something to her, you can tell us." Elena said.

"Yeah! Friends tell each other everything." Vanelope said.

Dipper sighed and said. "Alright Mabel, remember Eve?"

"Oh yeah, that cute little girl we rescued during the Blind Eye arrest? How was she by the way?"

"She's doing fine. I've been visiting her." Pacifica said.

"Tell her I said hi!" Mabel said.

"I will."

Dipper fake-coughed and said. "Anyway, Eve was adopted by her parents."

"Adopted?" Pacifica said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, her full name is Evelyn. She was adopted from the St. Helen's orphanage when she was 4, then just a few days from now, her foster family died in the fire and she was declared dead too, but her body was never found." Dipper said.

"What was her full name again?" Pacifica asked, her face unreadable, but she remembers that name.

Or at least, recall it now.

"Evelyn."

Its the name of her little sister, which she had to leave behind.

Overcome by a feeling of relief, she embraced Dipper and said. "Thank you!"

Dipper was surprised, and said. "I still haven't found any of her extended family."

Though they'll have to break the embrace when Mabel let out an ear-shattering shriek.

"You guys are so cute!"

"Dang it Mabel! Not now!" Dipper exclaimed as the two let go of each other.

"Aw man, I wish I have my phone." Mabel said.

"Don't worry abou it Mabel. I got that on camera." Vanelope said showing her her phone, which has a picture of Dipper and Pacifica hugging hugging.

"Wow! Send me that photo!" Grace said.

Dipper and Pacifica glared at the girls, and Mabel sighed. "Fine, we know when we're not wanted. Come on girls!"

The four walked into the corridors of the mansion, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone.

"So, what are you gonna tell her?" Dipper asked.

"Same thing you did." Pacifica said, and she sighed. "Dipper, did you know I was an orphan?"

"Huh, I always thought your hair was different." And not because he thinks it was dyed, nope, not at all.

Pacifica said. "Preston took me from the orphanage when I was 6. He then erased my memories of my time at the orphanage, about my real parents and about my sister."

"I guess you got those memories back now." Dipper said and Pacifica nods.

"Even though I can't remember her completely, I loved my sister. When our real parents left us in the orphanage, she was the only thing keeping me from giving up on myself. Because I know that she needs me. But then Preston took her away from me and made me forget!" Pacifica said, the last part angrily. "Dipper, I think Eve, is my sister. But I need to be sure."

"I'm on it." Dipper said.

Dipper was about to leave, when Pacifica grabbed his arms said. "Hey, I didn't mean right now."

"Look, I love Mabel, but when she's with her friends, especially in a sleepover, they would go absolutely insane. And no, I'm not exaggerating." Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you don't believe me? Then good luck with the craziness."

"I don't need it." Pacifica said, crossing her arms.

"You're gonna regret that." Dipper challengers smiling. "See you tomorrow Paz." Dipper closed the door and exit the mansion.

"See you tomorrow too."

Pacifica smiled as he watched him go, before heading off to her sleepover.

...

Even in midnight, the bright lights of Empire City not only shines, but shined brighter than any stars in the sky.

Even from a distance.

A man stood over the railings of the yacht, and silently watch as they sail further and further away from the city.

...

**_September 19, 2012_ **

There was a cargo vessel sailing just off the coast.

The cargo vessel is filled with Blind Eye cultists.

In one of the rooms, sat the leaders of the Society, or what's left of them.

"The damage has been done. Two of our biggest stakeholders have been imprisoned, our networks all over the country are crumbling not to mention that there is the possibility that they might know who we are. Lets face it. This society no longer exist." One of the leader said.

"At least not in the Continental United States. Our networks in Africa, Asia, South America and Europe are mostly intact. Though there have been some arrests in the Euro Alliance, its not as organized like here in America."

"So, that's it? We should pack up and leave?" The man, the same man from earlier, said. "There are paranormal creatures being discovered throughout the world everyday. When these discoveries made it to other countries, they'll began to notice what's been happening. If one country manage to become aware of the supernatural, then more will follow and we will be reduced to nothing more but a page in history books."

"And what do you suggest we do Mr. Cannuck?" A woman asked.

"We initiate Shadow Directive." Jeffrey Cannuck said.

...

Once the limo parked, Pacifica, Mabel and the other girls filed out.

"I can't believe you did that!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Oh please! Those paintings were boring and you know it!" Mabel said.

"It might be, but those costs millions of dollars." Pacifica said.

"Yeah! Now its worth so much more!" Grace and enthusiastically.

Pacifica shook her head in aggravation, though she can't be too mad, this is Mabel and her friends.

And she was warned.

"Hey Pacifica!" Dipper was running towards her, with a portfolio under his arm.

"What's that?" Pacifica asked, pointing at the papers.

"Documents from St. Helen's Orphanage." Dipper said.

"How did you even get that?" Vanelope asked.

"Long story. You would not believe how hard it was to get this. They were closing down the orphanage when I got there!" Dipper said as he handed the document to her.

Pacifica read through the paper and she smiled, bittersweet.

"What would happen to Eve now with the orphanage closing?" Pacifica asked and Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know, but they might take her to another orphanage." Dipper said.

...

_**September 21, 2012** _

Eve was playing with her toys, when she heard the door open.

She turned to the door and gasped.

"Pat!" She ran and caught Pacifica in an embrace.

"Hey Eve!" Pacifica said.

The nurse behind her, along with a social service agent, entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Eve asked.

"I was filling out paperwork." Pacifica said.

"Ms. Evelyn." The social service agent said.

Eve was confused and turned to Pacifica in confusion. "My friends were trying to find out where you came from, so that we can find a new family for you."

Eve's eyes widened and she turned to the officer. "Really?"

"Yeah, so that we can find you a new home." Pacifica said.

"Where is it?" Eve asked.

...

**_September 22, 2012_ **

Eve was looking around in amazement.

With stars in her eyes, she followed her new sister into the mansion.

And towards the new start of her new life.

...

Dipper tapped on the keyboard of their, and by their he means his and Mabel's new laptop, and the screen lights up.

Agent Powers' face appears on screen.

"Operation Meta complete." Dipper said.

"Excellent work Pines. So far, she's the only metahuman we've found. Your job now is to keep her in check, and prevent anyone from finding out about her powers." Powers said.

"Excuse me, but I only went along with this so I can give her a new family!" Dipper said.

"Yes, but if anyone finds out about her, abilities, she, along with your friend will be in danger from the people who seeks to exploit it. Keeping her in check is the only way to keep their new family together." Powers said.

Dipper crosses his arms and asked. "And who wants to exploit it?"

Powers, face straight and unreadable, said. "People."

The call ends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**GSZG'H GSV UFMMB GSRMT ZYLFG TVMVGRXH**

**ML NZGGVI SLD FMRJFV BLF HVVN GL GSRMP BLF ZIV**

**GSVIV RH ZODZBH HLNVLMV ORPV BLF**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure many of you already noticed but Eve is not what she seems  
> Anyway, I'm planning to post Chapter 10 in Friday on my time zone(though I might forget about, again)  
> And remember folks!  
> Reality is an illusion  
> The universe is a hologram  
> Bye gold bye!


	10. The Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after the Blind Eye arrests, suicides occuring with mysterious cicumstances have the police grasping for straws trying to piece together what's really happening.  
> It would take a time traveller, two kids and 40% of the city dead just to figure out what's really happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if anyone noticed but I just gave a foreshadowing about what fandom this is crossing over with.  
> And I am giving another in this chapter.  
> Care to guess what it is?

_**September 22, 2012** _

It was a dark and rainy night.

A man, looking glassy-eyed, was on the roof of a building.

He walked towards the edge, and jump off.

Below, the sound of a crash and screams were heard.

...

_**September 23, 2012** _

Even with the supernatural's existence proven, life goes on as normal.

News about the arrests of Blind Eye cultists, and the things they've done to keep the supernatural a secret is all over the place, along with the sudden appearances of magical kingdoms and monster tribes(most of which only covered the violent ones).

Dipper and Mabel were in the living room, the latter are playing with Waddles.

Dipper was changing the channel when he came across a news.

"A man have just committed suicide by jumping off a building." The reporter on the screen said and Dipper rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"Today is so boring!" Mabel said as she lets go of Waddles, who ran around the living room.

Then, after sniffing at empty space, he crawled underneath a coffee table, spooked, just as a flash of light occured.

Mabel instinctively took our her grappling hook and aimed.

A portal appears and a man in brown robes and white tunic steps out.

"Who-." They went silent when they noticed the man's goggles.

"Blendin Blendin? Wow, what's with the get up?" Mabel said in surprise.

Blendin said. "I've been manipulating the timeline in order for the best set of events would occur."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not part of any timeline. I can do what I want." Blendin said. "Anyway, Dipper, I need you to turn the channel back."

"Um, alright?" Dipper complied and the news about earlier was shown.

"The man was a 39 years old bank employee. According to autopsy report, the man died after jumping off of the rooftop of his apartment building. His body is currently being examined for any foul play. The man is just one, out of a series of suicides that have been taking place for the last couple of weeks in the Piedmont-Oakland Area."

"Uh, what's this about?" Mabel asked.

"You two need to investigate that." Blendin said and both Dipper and Mabel were confused.

"Wait, why? That's the police's job." Dipper said.

"Yes, but since you two are technically FBI agents, you guys are the cops." Blendin said.

"But we're supposed to investigate the supernatural only." Mabel said.

"Look guys, those aren't random suicides." Blendin said, gesturing at the screen. Then, Blendin pulled out a small disc from beneath his robe. "This is your first clue. Its a very detailed information about the victims."

"How did you even get this?" Mabel asked as she examines the disc, when her hand went into contact with its flat side, it creates a holographic screen.

"Long story." Blendin said. "Good luck."

Before he could travel out of their time, Dipper stopped him.

"Wait, but why should we investigate this? Is this something that can affect the future?" Dipper asked.

"In the long term, yes." With a flash of light, he was gone.

...

"Alright, these people are bankers, dealers and loan sharks. A few of which have connections to gangs but none of them is connected to one another." Dipper said pacing.

"Well, there is one person who's not any of those things." Mabel said, lifting one of the holoscreens in the air.

It holds an image of a woman with grey hair wearing a doctor's coat.

...

Dipper and Mabel entered the hospital lobby.

They walk towards the reception table.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know Dr. Wirl?" Mabel asked.

The receptionists were confused, then one spoke up. "We knew her, why?"

"What happened to her?" Dipper asked.

"She committed suicide." One of the nurses said grimly.

"Why are you so interested about it anyway?"

"We're investigating her deaths, along with a few other people." Dipper said.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be criminal investigators?" One of the receptionist asked.

"Only if there's a 'crime'." Mabel gave a wink and smiled.

"We don't really know what happened." A man, a doctor who have been standing on the side, said. "It was the normal routine. After giving a prognosis to one of our patients, she went and attended a patient's surgery. Then, when her shift ended, we didn't see her anywhere. We would have looked for her, but we thought she just headed home early. And no one could blame her, that wasn't exactly her most successful cases."

Dipper nods and said. "Does she have any enemies?"

"No, not really. In fact, she was a very friendly woman. Outgoing and cheerful, kinda like your friend here." The doctor said, gesturing to Mabel and Dipper nods.

"Was she involved in any kind of gangs?" Dipper asked.

"Well, no, but her ex-husband is." The doctor said. "Here's his address."

Dipper took the piece of paper and he nod.

...

Dipper and Mabel stands outside an apartment door.

Then, Mabel knocks on it and a bald man opens the door.

"Alright kids, what do you want?" The bald man asked.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! We just want to ask you a couple of questions." Mabel greets.

The bald man look at them, suspicious, before shrugging. "Alright." He opened the door. "Make yourself at home."

His apartment was actually much tidier than they expected.

The two sat in a couch and Dipper said. "We want to talk to you about your ex-wife."

The man's eyes widened and he said. "What about her?"

"She was the first person to commit suicide, then more and more people followed her. Why do you think is that?" Dipper asked and the man shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said. "She doesn't have any enemies, in fact, I haven't seen her get mad at anyone, except to me."

"Then why did you separated?" Mabel asked.

"I wanted a child. She, doesn't want to lose her job. She always love to help people, and that's fine with me. But that was how our relationship ends." The man said. "I've always wanted to raise a family. But in the process, I lose the only one I have."

"How about your connections to a gang?" Dipper asked.

The man sighed and said. "I left my gang because of her. And I'm not planning to go back."

"Do you know anyone who might have something to gain from murdering your ex-wife?" Dipper asked.

The man shook his head. "No."

Mabel nod and said. "Thanks for answering all these questions."

"I answered your question, now you have to answer mine. Who exactly are you?"

Dipper and Mabel look to one another, and nods. "We think there's something supernatural that's causing those deaths." Mabel said.

"Like what?" The man asked.

"A ghost, maybe some kind of curse or a spell. We're trying to figure it out and the only way to do that is by finding out what is causing the deaths." Dipper said and the man nods and said.

"Could you do me a favor? When you find out what's causing this, you make it pay."

Dipper and Mabel look to each other, and nods.

...

"Well, there goes our lead." Dipper said.

They were inside a limo, which is driving through the streets of Piedmont.

"There must be something we missed." Mabel said.

"Hmm." Dipper look was casually tossing the holoscreens aside, which dissipates when it goes too far away from the disc.

"There's nothing else here." Dipper said.

"Why don't we see her patients. Maybe they know something." Mabel suggests and Dipper nods.

"Alright, take us back to the hospital." Dipper said to the limo driver.

...

Dipper and Mabel entered the room.

There was a patient, a woman in her late-twenties lying in bed, with several medical apparatus sorrounding her or connected to her. Beside her is a boy, about 10 years old, when she look up to them, they can clearly see his cheeks and eyes red from crying.

He's wearing a jacket and jeans, and he has a necklace that looks like a tiny gem.

"Hello. What's your name?" Mabel asked as they entered the room.

"Carlos. Carlos Latoja." He said as he tried to wipe his eyes in a vain attempt to hide what he's going through.

"Where's your dad?" Mabel asked.

"He's off trying to find someone to loan him money." Carlos said.

"Money?" Dipper said and Carlos nod.

"My mom. She's sick! If my dad can't find any money on time, she'll-." Carlos broke down, sobbing.

Mabel put her hands in Carlos shoulder and said. "I'm sure your dad would be able to find someone."

"Do you really think so?" Carlos asked.

"Of course!" Mabel said. "Come on, lets get you something to eat."

...

While Mabel hang out with Carlos to keep him company, Dipper chose to head down to the police station.

He stepped out of the limo and walked inside the building.

He head towards a guy in the reception desk and said. "Can I talk to the guy in charge of the investigation about the suicides?"

The receptionist was confused and said. "What are you talking about kid?"

Then, a man spoke up. "Not to worry, he's fine." The man turned to Dipper. "I'm Detective Martins. The Feds just called, they said they're letting you take part in this investigation." He said and they walked through the station. "Though I admit, I didn't expect you to be so young."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have any leads?" Dipper asked.

Martins opened the door and they stepped inside.

"A few. None of which are connected to each other in anyway."

"So, same kinds of death huh?" Dipper asked, looking at the pictures and the detective nod.

"Yeah, jumped off the roof of a building." Martins said. "And what's weird, when we sent their bodies for examination, there's no sign of a struggle anywhere. In fact, a few witnesses actually saw them climb onto the roof willingly."

"Some kind of mind control maybe. But who could gain anything in murdering those people. Did they lost any money?" Dipper asked and the detective shook his head.

"Not really, here." He took a portfolio from the table and handed it to Dipper. "I'll give you copies of their records. All the people they've loaned money to, and the people they refused." Dipper took the portfolio and look at the pictures on the board.

"Who are these people?" Dipper asked.

"Persons of interests. Derek Bronck, Walter Higgins, Kenny Mitchell, Ramon Latoja, Dayton Louise-." Martins was cut off by Dipper.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. Who was the last one?"

"Dayton Louise."

"No, the other one."

"Ramon Latoja."

Dipper went deep in thought, before saying. "What do you guys know about him?"

"His wife is dying from a heart disease. He is an immigrant from Venezuela and is currently unemployed." Martins said as he turned on a projector which shows images on the wall, with his name encircled. "His name appears as the final, or close to the final entry to their records. But apart from that, he have no connection to any criminal organization and have no past criminal records. So its highly unlikely that he's the culprit."

"How about outside the country?" Dipper asked.

"Aside from violating immigration laws, nothing."

...

When they returned to his mother's hospital room, Carlos immediately went back to his place in his mother's side.

Mabel then asked about his necklace. "What's that?"

"Its my necklace." He said as he showed it to her. Its basically a chain necklace, and apart from the tiny green ball, there is not much on it. "My dad gave this to me."

Mabel smiled and said. "Are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Carlos nod and said. "Thanks. For hanging out with me."

Mabel smiled and said. "You're welcome." Then she stood up and said. "Maybe we can do this again sometimes. What do you say, I visit you tomorrow."

Carlos smiled and nod.

She then walks out of the room, feeling lighter knowing that she brings joy to someone.

...

When she steps outside, she found her limo waiting for her.

The sun is already setting and they're supposed to head home for the night.

"Hey bro-bro!" She ran ahead and tackled Dipper in a hug.

"So, how was your day with Carlos?" Dipper asked.

"It was fun. How about you? Did you find anything?"

Dipper nod and said. "His father, Ramon is a person of interest."

"Person of interest?"

"He could be the guys responsible." Dipper said.

"But Dipper, how about Carlos? He'll be all alone, especially with his mom-."

Dipper sighed and said. "Don't worry, he's just one of the people the police are looking into."

"I hope its not him. Because I don't think Carlos could handle another loss."

"That's why we need to solve this mystery. And fast."

...

_**September** **24,** **2012**_

It was midnight and a man walk to the ledge of the roof of the hospital.

He was looking glassy eyed and his face are emotionless.

He walked to the edge, before jumping off the roof.

And just like that, the man known as Ramon Latoja is dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Tirvu xzm nzpv kvlkov wl hl nzmb fmyvorvezyov gsrmth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have rushed this a bit.  
> Anyway, what do you guys think?  
> Like it, hate it, I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Anyway  
> Bye gold bye!


	11. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save her, sacrifices will be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I'm gonna have to raise the ratings at this.  
> Especially with what I planned for the ending.  
> Anyway, let me guys know what you think because this is a bumpy ride.

_September 24, 2012_

It was a school day.

So, even if Dipper and Mabel want to continue their investigation, they can't, since they have to go through school first.

Dipper and Mabel meet up with Pacifica who just arrived.

"Hey guys." Pacifica greets and Dipper and Mabel greeted her back.

"How's Eve doing?" Mabel asked.

"She's settling in just fine. I managed to enroll her to a school." Pacifica said.

"Well, looks like someone's getting used to being a mom." Dipper said smiling, meanwhile, ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. "Anyway, thanks for letting us borrow your limo. And your driver."

"Don't worry about it. What were you doing anyway?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't worry about it Paz." Dipper said. "Its just an investigation."

"About what?" Pacifica asked and Dipper shrugged in response.

"The people that commits suicide." Dipper said.

"Since when do you handle that kind of cases? I thought you were into ghosts and not dead people and stuff." Pacifica said.

"Technically Paz, ghosts are dead people." Dipper said and she rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you win this one."

...

The teacher was giving a lesson.

While Mabel tried to keep herself from falling asleep (and failing), Dipper was listening rather attentively.

Then, out of nowhere, the teacher dropped her chalk.

She have gone glassy-eyed and was looking around aimlessly.

Dipper nudged Mabel awake and the two, along with a few of their classmates, watch as the teacher picked up a pencil.

And stabbed her own neck with it.

The class went into a panic.

Students ran to the teacher's side and tried to perform first aid.

"What the heck just happened!" One of the students said in surprised and confusion.

A student gave the bandage, with shaky hands, to another student who began to apply it to the teacher.

...

Pacifica and Diana were listening to the lessons, when they heard screams from outside.

The teacher stopped writing and muttered. "What is going on!" The male teacher walked outside and said to a passing student. "What's happening?"

"There are people killing themselves all over the school." The student said, he was following anpther group of students carrying first aid equipment.

...

A car was driving into the campus.

But its not slowing down.

It crashed on to the wall, and the driver was thrown out of the windshield, his head hitting the wall, shattering his skull.

Diana gasped, horrified, after seeing this.

And a girl screamed as she ran to the dead driver and sobbed.

"Dad! No!" She sobbed.

The entire school is in a state of total panic, as students and teachers tries to escape the school.

A few of them suddenly stopped running and, using anything they can get, they either stabbed themselves with it, or use it to knock themselves out.

And she saw a few students run in front of oncoming cars and let themselves get run over.

Pacifica, who was standing beside her answered the call on her phone.

"Ms. Northwest. Are you alright? We just picked Evelyn up." One of the maids called from the mansion.

"Where is she now?" Pacifica asked.

"She's in her room." The maid answers and Pacifica nods and said.

"Alright, I want every door locked, especially the ones to the roof. Close the windows and whatever happens, don't open the gate. Nothing gets in or out of the mansion."

"Yes maam."

"And tell Eve that I'm on my way, please." Pacifica put the phone back in her pockets and sighed.

As her limo arrive to pick her up, she took the seat next to the driver while Diana sat in the back, telling the driver. "This is just in case you go crazy too."

The limo driver nods and drove off.

...

Dipper entered the Piedmont Police Department building.

Almost all police officers have been dispatched across the city.

Luckily, Martins is still here.

"Detective Martins!" Dipper called him over.

"Dipper! I was planning to pick you up." The detective said. "Did you find out what's causing this?"

"No, we're as confused as you are!" Dipper said.

"Well we need to figure it out now or-." A shotgun round was heard and they turned from one of the receptionist, who have taken his shotgun and shot himself in the head with it.

Other officers were already on him, but he was already dead even before they can try to help him.

Dipper's stomach twist at the gruesome sight.

But he knows that if he doesn't figure something out, then this would keep happening.

...

Mrs. Pines car parked in the campus, and she was relieved to see Mabel, along with her friends, running towards her car.

They opened the doors and filed inside.

"Where's Dipper?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"He's with the police." Mabel said and Mrs. Pines exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We should go to the hospital." Mabel said.

"Why?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"I have a friend there. He might need some help." Mabel answered.

"Absolutely not! We need to get you and your friends back to the house!"

"But mom-!"

"No buts young lady! Now, stay in your seat!" Mrs. Pines said and Mabel sighed.

Her mom drove off the school, just as an explosion occurs just a few blocks away.

...

Dipper was in a video-chat with Ford.

"Great-Uncle Ford, did you find anything?" Dipper asked and Ford nods.

"The artifact you're referring to is the 'Amulet of Death'. It causes people, primary the people that the user hate, to kill themselves. It is powered by the user's emotions, primary emotions like anger and sadness. But judging from how you describe what's happening there, the person must be feeling such an intense grief or anger for that to happen." Ford said.

The detective, who have remained silent throughout the conversation, asked. "Can you show us what it looks like?"

"Well, I never saw one myself. Though there are similar artifacts in other dimensions. I'm not sure if its similar to what we have, but they gave me thie illustration." Ford said.

...

They were driving back to their house when Mabel receive a text.

She pulls out her phone and read the message.

'This could be what's causing all the deaths.' Along with a picture of a very familiar object.

She gasped and told her mother. "Get us to the hospital mom."

"What? Mabel." Elena said surprised.

"Mabel! We already discussed this! We are not going to the hospital."

"I need to check on something." Mabel said.

"No. We're supposed to keep ourselves safe in our house until this entire madness is over." Mrs. Pines said.

"But mom, what if it won't be over! What if it goes on and on and no one is left! We need to do something."

"But what could you possibly do to stop this?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"I don't know. But I have to try." Mabel said. "If I'm right, I think I can try to reason with him."

"Reason with who?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"A friend."

Mrs. Pines sighed, before rounding the corner into the street.

Which leads to the hospital.

"I hope you're right about this."

Mabel smiled and send a text.

...

The gates close as soon as the limo entered the mansion.

Pacifica didm't even wait for the butler to open the door.

She immediately ran out of the car and into the mansion.

Just in time to see Eve running down the stairs.

"Pat!" Eve exclaimed and she ran towards her.

Pacifica meet her halfway and the siblings embraced.

"Are you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm fine Pat." Pacifica smiled and Eve notice the other girl with her. "Who is she?"

"Eve, this is Diana."

Diana picked her up with a smile and said. "I'm your mom's best friend."

Eve was confused and said. "Pat's my sister. Not my mom."

"Really? How does that work? If you adopt someone, then they'll become your parents, not your sibling." Diana said.

Eve shrugged and she said. "I don't really know how it work, and I'm pretty sure you're not Pat's best friend. I'm pretty sure its Mabel, or maybe Dipper."

Diana, in a very impressive display of self-control, kept herself from growling.

'What does those twins have that I don't? Even a child twice younger than me thinks they're Pacifica's bestfriend and not me!' She thinks.

...

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Dipper asked, who was wearing a kevlar vest as he steps inside one of the police cars.

"Yeah. Some stray bullets could be flying around. You can't be too careful." Martins said as he starts up the car.

His police car are joined by several others, forming a convoy which is headed to one place.

...

Their car screeches into a halt as a helicopter dropped out of the sky, crashing right in front of them.

"That was a close one!" Mrs. Pines said just as Mabel threw the door opened. "Mabel! What are you doing its not safe!"

She entered the hospital.

Mrs. Pines immediately ran out of her car, followed by Mabel's friends, and followed her inside.

...

Mabel opened the door and finds it empty, except for Mrs. Wick's body, with a nurse beside her.

"Where's Carlos?" She asked the nurse who shrugged in response.

"He ran off earlier." She said.

"What? Why? What happened?" Mabel asked.

"His mother passed away last night. And his father-." The nurse said morose and Mabel gasped. "He's probably on the roof, that''s where he usually run off to."

...

"My daughter isn't a patient here. But she just literally passed through!" Mrs. Pines yells at the receptionist, mad.

"Look maam, I understand your concern for your child's safety, but unless if its urgent, I can't assist you." The receptionist said.

The hospital is overwhelmed. With suicide cases occuring all over the city, many of the wounded are being taken there to be treated.

But with not enough doctors on duty, its devolving into an absolute chaos.

And it only gets worst when police cars suddenly arrive in front of the hospital.

Police officers filed inside, along with Dipper.

"Dipper!" Mrs. Pines embraced her son. "What's going on?" She asked, noticing the kevlar armor.

"Dipper, which room?" Det. Martins asked.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"Room A210. And mom, this is Detective Martins."

"Your son is helping us with this case." Martins said before saying. "Alright, everyone, I want this entire hospital cut off."

"Sir you can't do that. We still have patients arriving from all over the city." A doctor said and he and the detective began arguing.

Dipper, noticing Grace, Vanelope and Elena standing behind his mother asked. "Have you seen Mabel?"

"No, not after she ran inside." Vanelope said.

As Det. Martins argue on with the doctor, Dipper calls out. "Guys! We don't have time for this! Lets go!"

Then suddenly, they hear someone fall off the roof.

...

Mabel arrive at the rooftop of the hospital.

It was a typical building rooftop, a few air conditioning units here and there, and a ledge.

In one of it, sat Carlos, looking at the city in silence.

"Carlos. Are you okay?" Mabel asked and Carlos nod. "You don't look like okay." Mabel said. "Can I see your necklace?"

"You already know, don't you?" Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"I guess you already know what this necklace can do." Carlos said.

"So, you actually know what you're doing?" Mabel said. "I know you lost your parents, but you shouldn't, murder people just because of that."

"Murder, I didn't do anything."

"You know what the necklace does and yet you're not taking it off!"

"So? Those people deserved it!"

"Why did Dr. Wirl deserved it?"

Carlos sighed and he stood up and said. "I lost control. But I promised I will never do it again. Only the ones who deserve it."

"Does these people deserve it!" Mabel exclaimed as she gestures all around her, from the screams, smokes, fires, and the chaos of the city that is tearing itself apart. "Carlos, you've gone too far. You're killing so many innocent people. Please stop. Just, just stop. I promise, my brother and I can-."

"Can what? Can lie? Like all these people we've met when we came to America? My parents came here, thinking that this country will give me a better future! But do you know what we get instead? Nothing! My father is stuck with jobs with little pay, not enough to feed me or my mother, my dad had to steal just for my family to survive. This city, no this country, it was all built on a lie. And I'll have no part of it." Carlos said, facing away from Mabel to try and hide his tears.

Mabel sighed and said. "This isn't you!" She said as she began walking towards him. "This isn't who you are." She said. "Please, just stop. You can still turn away from this." She plead.

"I've already gone too far to back down now."

"If your parents were here, what would they say?" Mabel asked. "Would they be proud of you?" Mabel asked.

"My parents isn't here! Not anymore." Carlos said, in tears. "I have nothing left!"

"No. I'm here." Mabel said as she placed her hand in Carlos' shoulder. "I'm your friend. This, this won't bring your parents back. Nothing ever will. Sometimes, you have to accept what will happen, and move on. So you can be happier yourself."

And just like that, Carlos broke into tears and the two embraced as Mabel tries to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said between tears. "I'm so, so, sorry for this! Mom, dad. I want them back! So much!" He breaks down while Mabel gently rub circles on his back.

Suddenly, Mabel stood up and Carlos' eyes widened.

She began walking towards the ledge.

"M- Mabel?" Carlos said, surprised.

She ignored him as she continues forward.

Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her around.

And was met with her glassy eyes, away from their normal glow.

'What-, what's going on?' Mabel thinks, as she watch herself walk towards the ledge. 'What am I doing?'

Carlos tried to pull her back. "Mabel! No! Please! Snap out of it!"

'Oh, no, no, no, no! No!' Mabel thinks in horror, realizing what's happening.

"Mabel please!" Carlos said, trying to pull her back. In desperation, he ripped his amulet, off.

But she's not snapping out of it.

'Why didn't it work. Why am I not stopping?!' Mabel exclaimed.

"Help! Help!" Carlos calls out, his voice raw from crying. By now, Mabel was up on the ledge, with Carlos trying hard to stop her from doing what she's about to do.

'Oh my-! No! No! Please! No! Not like this!' Mabel said, seeing the ground far, far below.

Carlos, in an impressive display of strength, pulled her back, and move himself between her and the edge.

"Mabel! Snap out of it! Please!" Carlos said as he struggles to push her back.

'I'm trying! Gah!' Mabel said as she tried to fight through the fog on her mind.

He clsed his eyes, and he know what he must do.

Carlos turned to the edge and wiped his eyes and said. "I'm sorry." He turned around. "I hope you can forgive me." He said lowly.

'Wait! Stop! What are you doing!?' Mabel exclaimed, horrified as she sees Carlos turn around. 'Don't do it! Don't you dare!'

And he jumped.

'No!' She exclaimed in her thoughts.

As soon as she regains control of her body, Mabel hurries to scrambled onto the edge.

Her world stopped cold, as she saw him below.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed in tears. She kneeled on the ledge and whispered as she broke down, sobbing. "I'm so so sorry."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OLHH RH HLNVGSRMT VEVIBLMV NFHG TL GSILFTS**

**YFG GSVB WLM'G SZEV GL TL GSILFTS RG ZOLMV**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?  
> Does this feel rushed?  
> It does for me.  
> Is the gore lacking?  
> Maybe, I was planning on adding a few more scenes of people getting horribly mutilated, but if I do, I would really need to raise the ratings. And those scenes have no relevance on the overall plot.  
> Is this late?  
> Yeah, absolutely, but I'm working on a new schedule that would update part 1 and part 2 simultaneously.  
> Should I change the title?  
> Maybe later, when the crossovers began appearing.  
> Anyway, that's it for today.  
> Buy gold bye!


	12. The Pain of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaken up about what happened, Mabel struggles to move on from her traumatic experience.

September 24, 2012...

"Thank you for your testimony Ms. Pines." Detective Martins said and Mabel nods in response as she left the interrogation room.  
Dipper, Mr. and Mrs. Pines are waiting for her outside.

Both her parents immediately pulled her in a hug, and when they pulled away, Dipper asked. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Mabel smiles but Dipper can see that she's faking it, for their parents.

...

Dipper was about to head to bed, when he hears sobbing coming from his sister's room.

Worried, he opened the door to her room and looked inside.

And he finds Mabel, sobbing, while holding the Amulet of Death in her hands.

"Mabel-." Dipper said, worried, both for his sister, and the fact that she's holding a very dangerous artifact that is powered by negative emotions.

"Don't worry bro-bro. I'm not gonna kill anyone." Mabel said as she put the amulet back in the box.

"I'm sorry bro-bro." Mabel said, behind her, Waddles opened his eyes, but closed it again in favor of sleeping.

"Mabel, are you alright?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed and shook her head no, and buried her head into sweatertown.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dipper asked and Mabel shook her head no, from beneath her sweater. "Is this about Carlos?"

Mabel whimpered at that and, even if its obvious, she still shake her head in denial.

"Please Mabel, don't lie to me. I'm only trying to help." Dipper said and Mabel comes out of sweater town and said.

"He's gone. Because of me." Mabel said. "Because of me Dipper! I could have stopped him!"

"You did what you could Mabel."

"You don't know that!" Mabel stood up and point to Dipper's face. "I could have stopped myself, then he wouldn't have-. Then he would still be here!"

"I don't know how it feels. To go through what you just went through." Dipper said slowly as he took a seat next to Mabel and Mabel turned away, trying to keep herself from shedding more tears. "But you did all you could. There was nothing else you could have done."

"He was looking at me. And he said he was sorry." Mabel broke down into sobs and Dipper placed his hand on her back, rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. "It was my fault he's dead!"

"Its not your fault Mabel." Dipper sighed and said. "Things like this, it would always happen. The best thing we do is to be there for each other when it does." He stood up. "Come on, I'll make you some Mabel juice, maybe that would cheer you up."

Mabel smiled gratefully, though she still feels hollow inside.

And she embraced Dipper and said. "Thanks Dipper. For being the best brother ever."

"Well, us mystery twins have to stick together."

...

September 25, 2012...

The city have been severely depopulated.

4,000 people died and a few business establishment are closed, either because of the loss of employees, or to pay their respects to the people they lost.

Billions of dollars of property damage have to be fixed.

Dipper was walking towards the school.

He prefers to take the bus, but today he decides to walk to school, mostly to think, and also because the bus drivers are either dead, or have been hospitalized.

His sister is staying at home, saying she's not feeling well.

He knows its a lie, and he knows that their parents does too.

But they all understand what she's going through.

Seeing someone die, especially to save her, must have been too much.

He wants to help her, but she insist that he go ahead to school.

When he arrive, there was no one there.

Well, at least not students or teachers, but there are a few police officers around and have basically closed off the school.

"Excuse me." Dipper said to a cop who was standing guard. "What's going on?"

"The school's closed. We're doing forensics." The cop said.

"Forensics? We already know how they died." Dipper said.

"Yes Mr. Pines, but a few people have taken advantage of yesterday's chaos to commit murder. We're trying to find out whether some of the deaths are foul play."

"Well, that would explain why there's so many people dead." Dipper said but then he realized. "How do you know my name?"

"Kid, you and your sister are all over the news. And also, I was with the group that followed you to the hospital." The cop said and Dipper nods.

"Thanks." Dipper said.

...

September 26, 2012...

The next day, when Mabel entered the school, many paused to take in Mabel's sullen appearance.

Her eyes were dark and her cheeks was red.

A far cry from what she normally was.

When Vanelope saw her, she gasped.

"Mabel! What happened?"

"I'm fine Vap. Really." Mabel said.

"You don't look like you're fine. Come on, tell me what happened."

"Do you ever feel like, if you didn't do something, things would have gone differently." Mabel said.

Vanelope sighed and said. "This is about that Carlos kid isn't it?" Then she says. "Mabel, whatever you did you have to do it. He killed so many people, and he would have killed more if you didn't stop him!"

Mabel, taken aback, said. "You don't know that! He could have changed!"

"Really? From what we saw I don't think he showed any chance of changing." Vanelope said.

"You, you don't know." Mabel said as she began tearing up. "You didn't know him."

Then she ran off, leaving Vanelope behind, confused.

...

Dipper sat at their usual table, but was surprised at the lack of a certain someone.

"Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked and Vanelope shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was running off crying. All I said was that she did what she needed to do to stop that kid." Vanelope said and Dipper sighed.

"Oh no." Dipper said.

"What kid?" Pacifica asked.

"The kid that caused suicides all over the city. Mabel manage to throw him off the roof trying to stop him." Elena said.

"That guy jumped off the roof to save her. She didn't threw him off. But, I guess that's how she saw it." Dipper said.

"Oh." Grace said. "But the news-."

"Was not based on her testimony." Dipper said. "I guess they jumped to conclusions."

...

Mabel was on the roof.

In her mind, the entire event replayed over and over again, from her standing up, to him saying.

"I hope you can forgive me."

She closed her eyes, trying to blink out the tears.

But she just broke down crying more.

"It should have been me." She muttered between tears. "Not you." She said. "I'm sorry!"

She stood up and walk to the edge, in tears.

She have no idea what she's doing.

But she's not thinking clearly.

Then, with a flash of light, Blendin appeared. "Mabel wait!" He exclaimed.

She turned around, surprised.

"Back away." He said.

Mabel back off and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, while hurriedly wiping the years off her face.

"I'm here to talk." Blendin said.

"I guess you know." Mabel said sullenly and Blendin nod. "Can I ask you something? Is there a timeline where, I saved him?"

Blendin shook his head. "No, but there are timelines where he lives, and it doesn't end well for him, or anyone else."

Mabel sighed and she curled around herself. "Is there a way for us to live? The both of us?"

Blendin shook his head. "One of you would die. There is no other way." Blendin said. "Time travel can't prevent death, where there's death, there will always be death."

"What should I do?"

"Do what you've been doing."

"I can't!" Mabel said, as she began pacing. "I can't just say, 'hey, I'm fine!' As if nothing happened because there is. Something happened!"

"Then don't." Blendin said. "Its what you taught me. What happened in the past, should not hold you back from your future." He said. "Do you have any idea how many years I spent plotting to get my revenge on you two? Only for you guys to give me everything I wanted, and so much more!" Blendin said. "You have friends Mabel. Friends who cared about you. It would be painful, it might haunt you for the rest of your life, but at least you have friends with you, on every step of the way."

Mabel sighed and turned to Blendin and asked. "Would this be the only one? Or are there gonna be more?"

Blendin nod and said. "Things, are about to change Mabel. You, your brother, your friends, its all up to you to make things better. For all of us. Good luck."

Mabel nod and she left the roof.

When she was out of sight, Blendin breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one."

...

Mabel made her way to the cafeteria.

Before she even got close to their table, Vanelope ran up and hugged her.

"Look Mabel, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Its alright." Mabel said.

"I was insensi-."

"No really, its alright Vanelope, you were just trying to help." Mabel said and the two broke their embrace. She look to the occupants in the table and smiled. "You didn't know. And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Grace said.

They smiled and together, they ate their lunches.

Mabel will never forget Carlos, and what happened to him.

But that's okay.

She'll make sure that his sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HGZIGRMT Z XOFY RHM'G VZHB   
VHKVXRZOOB DSVM HZRW XOFY RH LMOB Z UILMG ULI GSV TLEVIMNVMG


	13. Anomaly Research Club

September 27, 2012...

Dipper inserts the hard drive into the laptop, and he stepped back and he and his sister watch as Agent Powers' face appears on screen.

"Alright, I suppose you've already heard about Executive Order 24227." Powers' recording states. "It states that every single state to prepare some sort of defense against incursions with the supernatural. If and when an incursion, or a suspected incursion, is to occur, a team of specialists would be sent to deal with the incursion in order to prevent what happened there on Piedmont a few days ago from happening again. The problem with that, is the fact that there are no paranormal specialist available. The only other people with enough experience in the paranormal is your great uncles. And they're all the way to the arctic. The problem is that the two of you are minors. And we don't wanna deal with people accusing us for recruiting 'child soldiers' so until you find a way to keep your activities from being linked to the FBI, you will stand down for the time being." The recording ends and Mabel looks to Dipper.

"So, what now? Any ideas bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged and said. "We need to be able to look for mysteries, while people think its just what we normally do."

"Well, isn't that what we're doing?" Mabel asked.

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"We don't usually bring along the entire police force to take down the supernatural." Dipper said.

"Hmm, fair point. Well, how about a club?"

"A club?"

"You know, an Anomaly Research Club."

"Like the movie?" Dipper points out.

"Yeah!"

"Hmm." Dipper thinks, while it is a good idea, it would mean. "We need two more members for us to be considered a real club."

"Well, we got friends." Mabel said.

"Yeah but it means letting them know what we've been doing. You know, working for the government."

Mabel thinks hard on this, and said. "Maybe we can keep that part a secret to them."

"Are you sure Mabel? You're not exactly good at keeping secrets."

"Hey! I can keep a few secrets. I haven't told anyone what we've been doing so far." Mabel said, a bit offended.

"Alright, alright. Geez. A club it is then." Dipper said which made Mabel cheers.

"Yes! I'll call up the girls and see if they wanna join up!" Mabel said.

...

September 28, 2012...

The next day, Mabel is outside the school with her friends.

She was talking with her friends excitedly.

"We'll hunt monsters, look for mysteries and discover cool things! It will be great! What do you say guys?" Mabel asked.

"That's great Mabel, but-." Vanelope started.

"We're already in a club." Elena said.

"Oh right, the dressmaking club. Oh man!" Mabel groaned in dismay.

"Cheer up Mabel. I'm sure someone would join your club, eventually." Grace said.

"Thanks girls."

...

"Anomaly Research Club?" Pacifica said, skeptical.

"Yeah! You know, we solve mysteries, go on adventure. Like the things we did this summer." Dipper said.

The two were walking down the halls. "Well there's not much adventures to find around here. This is a city." Pacifica pointed out.

"Really? How about the Blind Eye?"

"Doesn't count."

"The Suicides?"

"That wasn't an adventure." Pacifica pointed out. "More like a horror movie."

"Oh come on. That counts!"

"Face it Pines. There's not much things to find around here." Pacifica said and Dipper sighed.

"You know, if you don't wanna join you should have just said so."

Pacifica turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think I don't want to?"

"Lots of things really." Dipper said, crossing his arms.

...

"Pacifica's in. How about the girls?" Dipper asked.

"They're already in a club." Mabel said.

"Aw man. Where are we gonna get any members now? Tomorrow's the last day to submit our papers." Dipper said.

"How about your friends?" Mabel said.

"Yeah!" Dipper exclaimed, before deflating in realization. "Yeah, my friends."

"Uh bro-bro?" Mabel asked, confused.

"I just realize, I don't really have any other friends except for you guys, and our friends in Gravity Falls." Dipper then adds. "I really need to work on my social life."

...

"Anomaly Research Club? That's a mouthful." Diana said, bored.

She and Pacifica are at the library discussing what the Pines twins are up to. Much to her annoyance.

"Yeah! We need one more member before we can really become a club." Pacifica said and Diana sighed.

"Why do you even hang out with those losers?" Diana snapped, though she didn't mean to say that. She's thinking it, but she really doesn't plan to say it.

"At least I can act like myself around them." Pacifica said. "Come on, this could be just what you need."

"I may be desperate, but I'm not that desperate." Diana said crossing her arms.

"Fine! If you're gonna be like that, then so be it. Its not like we actually need you." Pacifica said bitterly as she stomps out of the library.

Diana look at her as she leaves the library, she was a bit hurt at what she said, but she chose to bury it in her mind by reading a book silently.

And alone.

She sighs.

...

September 28, 2012...

After a whole day of looking for someone who wants to sign up, not a single one appears interested or isn't already involved in another club.

So, they resort to Plan B.

"Look Principal Neilway, can you make an exception? Please! We really want to have this club." Mabel said.

They're in the principal's office, with the principal in his chair whom they're trying to convince them to have their club, even with only 3 members.

"I'm sorry kids. But you're not the first to ask me this." Neilway said.

"But we don't have anyone else. Can you give us like, an extension?" Pacifica asked.

"Sorry, but your club doesn't have enough members, that means-."

Somebody knocked on the door and Neilway called out. "Its open!"

The door opens, and Diana walk inside.

"Hey, what is she doing here?" Dipper asked the principal who shrugged.

"I wanna join your club losers." Diana said, which made the twins raise their eyebrow and made Pacifica smile.  
"Why do you want to? I thought you hated us." Mabel said.

"Of course I do. But this isn't for you." Pacifica smiled at this. "Its for me."

Pacifica walked towards her, she smiles and said. "I knew you'll come around."

TO BE CONTINUED...

HSV DROO KOZB Z YRTTVI KZIG GL GSRH HGLIB


	14. The Daughter's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's hidden feelings comes to light.

September 29, 2012...

The next day, they meet up at the Northwest Manor.

When Dipper and Mabel step out of the limo, Eve immediately ran over to them.

Mabel smiles as she catches her and the two embraced.

"Oh look at you! You're still adorable as always!" Mabel said grinning.

"Thanks Ms. Mabel." Eve said as the broke their embrace, and hugging Dipper next. "I like your new clothes Mr. Dipper." She points out.

Dipper was wearing a blue jacket in the place of his blue vest.

"I found it in his drawers." Mabel said.

"I admit Pines, you actually look good." Pacifica said. "And that's something I thought I would never say in my life. Especially when describing you."

"Wow. Thanks." Dipper said in deadpan.

"Come on guys, we didn't come here to talk about my brother's horrible fashion sense." Mabel said.

"Oh come on!" Dipper exclaimed and both Mabel and Pacifica just laughed at him in response.

...

Diana entered the room and she asked, with a bit of sarcasm. "So, what are we gonna do first? We go around town? We check every house? Ask people if they see anything strange?" After saying all that, she joined them around the computer.

"Nah, we're trying to build our own website." Dipper said.

"Dipper here have no idea how." Pacifica points out.

"Yes I do. I mean, I've hunted ghost and monsters before. It can't be that hard to create a website." Dipper said.

"Hunting ghost and monsters is a lot different from the internet Pines." Pacifica said and Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Great, there are two Pacificas in the room." Dipper said.

"I know bro-bro! Isn't it cool!" Mabel exclaimed. "Two Pacificas, twice the fun."

"Hey, what makes you think we're anything like each other?" Diana asked, she knew their personality is similar(the only difference is that Pacifica is a tamer version of herself), but they can't be that similar.

"I dunno, both of you have mean personality, you're both sarcastic, you both have terrible parents." Mabel listed off.

"My parents aren't terrible." Diana said a bit crossed.

"Really? I heard he was arrested for being in the Blind Eye." Dipper challenged, and technically that wasn't a lie. They really heard about the arrest, just nlt the fact that they have a direct part in it.

Like Grunkle Stan always said, stretching the truth is the best way to hide a lie.

I think he said that from experience.

"So? He was trying to make people forget about terrible and disturbing things. That isn't evil." Diana said.

"They're also making people forget about the things they own so they can easily take it for themselves." Dipper said.

"You don't know that!" Diana said hotly.

"Actually, we do? We've, uh..." Dipper's brain managed to stop him from blurting out any damaging secrets. "...heard about the news."

"The news like to sensationalize things. It attracts more viewers that way."

"Doesn't mean isn't true." Dipper said as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you even care! You don't know him!" Diana exclaimed as she stomps out of the room.

Seeing her go, Mabel said. "I'll go to her." Before following after her.

Pacifica sighed, though she want to comfort her friend herself, she need to explain things to Dipper, otherwise this is just gonna happen all over again.

"Can you believe her?" Dipper muttered, a bit angrily.

"She's not that bad Dipper." Pacifica said.

"Why are you even friends with her Paz?" Dipper asked.

"She, kinda remind me of who I was." Pacifica said. "But with a better family."

Dipper sighed in response.

"Look Dipper, she can be nice at times, and I mean genuinely nice."

"To you maybe. To us, she's acting like we're nothing but dirt. So, I'll treat her like one." Dipper said and Pacifica crosses her arms and said.

"Mabel is right you know, Diana and I have a similar personality, so is that really what you think of me Dipper?"

Dipper winced and said. "Before, yeah. But you changed. Its, actually why I like you."

Despite the situation, Pacifica's eyes widened and asked. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Dipper exclaimed 'Why did I say that!' In his thoughts, in reality though, he said that aloud.

The two stayed there awkwardly for a moment, with Pacifica standing stiffly to his side as Dipper tried to occupy his thoughts with the computer.

"You kmow Dipper, if I can change. She can too right?" Pacifica said.

Dipper sighed and nods. "Of course."

...

When Mabel found Diana, she found her with Eve.

They were sitting in the stairs, and Mabel was above them, listening in on their conversation.

"When mom died, he took me to see Disneyland. We were on rides for the whole day, just the two of us. As if nothing else mattered." Diana said to Eve who listened attentively. "When I was little, he and mom will tell me stories before I go to bed. I'll do anything to have those back."

"I don't remember my parents." Eve said. "But I miss them. I don't know anything about them but I still love them. I'll do anything just to remember even a single memory of them. You're lucky, at least you have their memories."

Diana look at the floor a bit sullen and said. "I'm sorry for what my father did to you."

"Its alright, I've already forgiven him. Plus, if he didn't do what he did, I wouldn't have met my real sister." Eve said optimistic.

Diana smiled in response.

"Hey Diana." Mabel finally spoke up and the two look up.

Knowing what she want, she stood up. "I'll see you later Eve."

"You too Ms. Diana." Eve said.

As Diana passed her by, Mabel look down at her feet sullenly.

"Hey Diana!" Mabel calls out.

"Uh, hey."

"I'm-, I'm sorry about your father." Mabel said and Diana nods gratefully.

The two continues onwards, meanwhile, Mabel's mind is clouded with the thoughts, the guilt, of ripping a family apart.

...

When they entered the room, they find Dipper and Pacifica in the computer.

"Its faster this way." Pacifica said as she typed on the keyboard.

"But Pacifica, think about security. I don't want our accounts to get hacked." Dipper said.

"Don't worry about that Pines. We can figure that out later. We just need the website up. Now."

Dipper shook his head then, he noticed the two girls enter the room.

"Oh, hey." Dipper said, looking at Diana.

"Alright Pines, here's the deal. I don't like you, and you don't like me."

"Of course."

"But we need to at least treat each other with respect. So, as long as you don't mention my father ever again, I would respect your authority." Diana said as she held out her hands and Dipper nods in response.

"Alright." And the two shake hands.

...

As the limo exits the mansion, Dipper and Mabel was sitting comfortably inside.

Then, Mabel spoke up. "Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean, we sent Diana's dad to prison. And he doesn't really sound like such a bad guy.

"Mabel, if we didn't, then there's no way Pacifica could regain her memories. And even if she does, they're just gonna erase it again. There's no way we could have captured all the Blind Eye by ourselves. Eve wouldn't be saved, and she would have-." Dipper grimaced at this. "The other branches wouldn't be discovered and the world wouldn't have known about the supernatural." Dipper said. "Things, wouldn't go as we always want, but it still needs to happen."

Mabel nod, though he's right on most of those, there are things that still comes back to plague her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

UZNROB RH VEVIB KVIHLM'H DVZPMVHH  
VEVM RU GSVB XOZRN GSVB LEVIXLNV RG  
RG DROO ZODZBH URMW Z DZB  
GL HFIKIRHV ZMBLMV


	15. The First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anomaly Research Club finally get their first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, 'cause y'know, why not.

October 1, 2012...

It was afternoon, just after school.

After getting permission from their respective parents and caregivers, they head down to an apartment building at Grand Avenue for their first case.

When they parked, Dipper and Pacifica head down to the trunk while Diana and Mabel went ahead. "Alright, this is it. Are you sure we have everything?"

"Of course." Pacifica said as she took out the key and opened the trunk. "Where did you even get all this?"

"Some I bought from the internet, others I made myself." Dipper said.

"Really? How?" Pacifica asked.

"Great Uncle Ford and McGucket gave me blueprints. I bought the parts and put it all together." Dipper said.

"Where did you get the money for this? No offense, but your allowance isn't really that large." Pacifica asked as she look at all the stuff, its components she's sure is very expensive, especially with how sophisticated it is.

Back at Gravity Falls, he find materials for his ghostbusting equipment lying around or by scrounging up materials from other devices. Though that method works, it doesn't allow him to create much more sophisticated device.

Now, with funding from the FBI, he can buy what he needs, with money to spare.

But he can't exactly tell her that. She might know about how they helped the FBI, but she doesn't know that they now work for them.

"Donations." Dipper said which made Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Donations?" Pacifica said in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dipper said, shrugging.

She was a bit curious but she let the matter drop.

"So, what's our plan?" Pacifica asked.

"We find the ghost, exterminate it and call it a day."

"Is this the same plan you have back at the party?" Pacifica asked, crossing her arms.

"No. This is much better." Dipper said and Pacifica just look at Dipper weirdly and said.

"If I get turned into wood, I'm suing you." Pacifica said.

...

Diana just look as Mabel chatted up at the lady in the counter in shock.

'How does she do it? How does she just walk up to a lady and in just a couple of minutes, they're trading selfies! Its unbeievable!' She thinks hard on this.

"Oh wait! I forgot,..." Mabel suddenly grabbed her hand and drag her to the front of the counter. "... this is my friend, Diana."

"We're not friends." Diana said scowling.

"Not with that attitude!" Mabel exclaimed making her ears twitch. "Anyway, we're part of the Anomaly Research Club."

"So you kids are gonna handle our ghost problem?" The woman said a bit skeptical.

"Of course we will! My brother's a professional!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, but before she could. A man climbed down the stairs.

"Ah you're here. I thought there's 4 of you." The man greets.

"My brother and Pacifica's at the car picking up our equipment." Mabel said.

The man nods and said. "Is he really a professional?"

"Yeah!" "Not really." Mabel and Diana said respectively, which just confused the man even more.

The door opens and Dipper, carrying a bag filled with things such as anointed water, ectoplasmic dispersal gun(invented by Stanford Pines), spectral detector and a silver mirror along with several other things.

When they reached Dipper, Dipper greeted the man. "Good afternoon sir. You called for our help?"

The man look confused and said. "I thought you'd be older."

"That's what you get for hiring middle school kids." The receptionist said.

"Don't worry. My brother is the best at hunting ghost. He have the most experience compared to all of us, or anyone really!" Mabel said.

"If you count getting turned into wood experience, then yeah, he does." Pacifica said.

"You're not gonna let that go are you?" Dipper said and Pacifica just shrugged uncaring.

"No way Pines. You know what they say, 'You learn from your mistakes' and whatever."

Dipper rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, what can you tell us about the ghost that's been haunting this building?" Dipper asked.

"It usually shows up at night. And it likes to prank people. Other than that, we have no idea what it is." The man said.

"Prank people?" Dipper said confused and the man nods.

"Are you sure its not just a bunch of immature kids pranking you?" Pacifica asked.

"We would, but its so bizarre. Look." The man leaned down and turned the computer on the desk to them and said. "Watch this."

He shows them a video of a man who was on a ladder to fix the lights.

At first, it all seemed normal.

"Wait, is that, moving?" Diana said, surprised.

A bucket filled with paint(why its there is anyone's guess), began moving on its own.

It was positioned ahead of the repairman, out of his sight since he was too focused on doing his job.

Suddenly, and without warning, his ladder fell forward.

Falling off, his face landed right at the bucket.

Diana laughed, and Mabek joined her and said. "You got to admit, that's pretty funny." In response, Dipper and Pacifica look at her and she said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Not to worry, we'll handle this." Dipper said and the man nods.

"Wait, if it appears at night, do we have to wait until then to catch this ghost?" Diana asked.

"Not necessarily." Dipper said, recalling a page on the journal. "Ghost's powers weakens at daytime and unless if its a really powerful ghost it won't be able to affect the living world. So, unless if it isn't here, it should be easy for us to capture that ghost."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." The man said and Dipper and Mabel nods.

"Don't worry sir, we'll take care of that for you!" Mabel said as the man walk away, then she turns to her brother. "Alright bro-bro, what's the plan?"

"We should split up. You and I will head to the third and fourth floor while Pacifica and Diana check out the second and ground floor." Dipper said.

"Wait, Diana have no experience in the paranormal, maybe she should be with me and we'll check the second and ground floor while you two head to the third and fourth." Mabel said and Dipper thinks and he shrugged.

"Alright, I guess that works." Dipper said and Mabek beamed.

"Yay! Come on Diana! We're gonna have so much fun!" Mabel said as she began to drag Diana off.

"Wait Mabel, here." Before they could leave, Dipper tosses her a walkie talkie and handed to her what looks like a metal detector which have been modified. "Call us if you find anything."

Mabel nods.

...

Mabel was waving the detector around randomly.

And her antics is getting on Diana's nerves.

Mabel waves at a janitor who look at the two of them oddly.

"Give me that!" Diana said as she snatched the detector from her.

"Hey!"

Diana wave it around, listening to the beeps.

Before suddenly, she hears a long, drawn out beep.

"I think I got it." Diana said.

...

After a few minutes, Dipper and Pacifica finally arrive.

"Where's the ghost?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno, somewhere around here." Diana said as she wove the detector in front of the door.

"Did you try going in?" Dipper asked.

"Its locked bro-bro." Mabel said.

Dipper pulled out the President's key and insert it on the hole.

Turning the lock, the door opens.

"Come on, lets check it out." Dipper said.

...

No one was inside.

Its also covered in dust, which makes Diana and Pacifica grimace in disgust.

"Looks like nobody' been here for a long time." Pacifica said. "Or the janitor is terrible at his job."

"Do you hear anything?" Dipper asked to Diana, who was waving the detector around, before coming to a stop on the direction of the bed.

"Yeah." Diana said.

"Uh, bro-bro, it can't hear us, can it?" Mabel asked and Dipper shrugged in response.

"I don't think so. But lets not take any chances." Dipper said as he set his bag on the floor. "Stay quiet."

They all nod and Dipper pulls out a chalk and began drawing a circle on the floor.

"Wait, the ghost is on the bed." Diana said.

"This would create a portal to wherever people's souls go, and if I'm right, the portal should be able to suck it inside." Dipper said as he began to draw runes on the circle.

When Dipper finished setting the candles up, Diana said. "Wait, its gone."

Dipper, surprised said. "What?"

"Its not on the bed anymore." Diana said.

Mabel look at the window and watch as the sun begins to set, before disappearing completely.

"Uh oh." She said.

As soon as the sun is gone, objects in the room began levitating.

"I think it knows what we're gonna do to it." Mabel said.

They duck as a lamp was thrown towards them.

"What makes you say that?" Pacifica said sarcastically.

"Guys, we need to keep it in the room!" Dipper said as he began drawing a pentagram on the center of the circle.

"Alright." Mabel said as she took the ectoplasmic dispersal gun, it honestly look like a toy gun with a small dish in the barrel.

However, before she could fire it, Dipper said. "Wait Mabel! Don't hurt it! It might scare him away."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Diana asked.

"Dodge!" Pacifica exclaimed as she and Diana dodged a couple of dishes that was flung their way.

"Distract it!" Dipper said finally finishing the pentagram.

Mabel flung a pillow at random, which stopped in mid-air. "Come on ghost! I'm right here!" She exclaimed and she ducked from the cups that was flung her way.

"Watch out!" Pacifica called out making Dipper dodge from the fork that nearly struck him.

"Phew, that was a close one." Dipper said.

"How much longer!" Diana said as she used her purse to bat away a knife that was flung her way.

"I'm done." Dipper said. "Exodus Demonus, spookas scarus, ain't afraid o' no ghostus."

Suddenly, everything that have been levitating dropped to the ground and the circle lights up.

"Whoa." Mabel said as she and the others watch.

A faint outline of a ghost appeared.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" The ghost screams and they covered their ears.

"Don't worry, wherever you're going is gonna be much better than this place. Man this place is a dump." Dipper said as he watch the mess(both from before and after the ghost went crazy) all around the room.

"I don't care! I was having fun here!" The ghost said.

"Sorry dude, not our problem." Dipper said and he recites an incantation.

A he said the words, the ghost screams and the light from the circle turned brighter.

And when it was over, the light and the circle was gone along with the candles.

"Phew, that was easy." Mabel said.

After telling the manager what happened, they head back to the limo.

"Compared to our other adventures this one is pretty tame!" Mabel said.

"Tame? That was terrifying! I was nearly skewered by a knife." Diana said.

"Well then get ready guys! Because it only gets better from here!" Mabel exclaimed cheerfully.

TO BE CONTINUED...

UROORMT UROOVIH UROOH NB UVVORMTH


	16. Underneath Our Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They foiled their plans, and they don't even know it

October 5, 2012 . . .

"Hi kids!" Stan greets via video-chat.

"Hi Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel greeted back.

They were video-chatting, with the twins in their house in Piedmont, and with the Stan twins in some sort of restaurant.

"Sorry we couldn't get in touch with you yesterday. We lost our laptop during a fight with a giant squid." Stan said.

"Giant Squid?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Did you punch it in the face?" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"You bet your socks I did!" Stan said and the two giggled.

"Wait, where are you guys now?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno, somewhere in a place called Anchorage I guess." Stan said.

"You guys are in Alaska?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Did you see any penguins?" Mabel asked.

"Penguins are in the Antarctic, we're in the Arctic." Ford said, smiling as he steps into view. "How are you today?"

"We're good! Say hi to Waddles!" Mabel said as she lift Mabel into view.

"Hello pig." Ford greets.

"Hey Mabel, why don't you send him over to us? Its been a long time since I've had bacon." Stan said.

"No way Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said.

"So, what's this about a club that your brother's been talking about with Ford?" Stan asked.

"Oh right, we created our own Anomaly Research Club here in school and man, you cannot believe how many weird things are in this city!" Mabel said.

"Like what?" Stan asked.

"We found a ghost this monday, a weird cat lady in tuesday, a shapeshifting eagle in thursday-." Dipper listed down.  
"Shapeshifting eagle?" "Weird cat lady?" Ford and Stan said respectively.

"Yeah, we found an eagle who can turn big or small! It was so amazing and cute!" Mabel said.

"I think it was the same eagle we found when the Blind Eye Headquarters was captured." Dipper said.

"Where is it now?" Ford asked.

"Mabel scared it away after she tried to keep it as a pet." Dipper said and Mabel pouts.

"Aw, but it was so cute! How could I resist." Mabel said.

"What about the cat lady?" Ford asked.

"She's a woman we found that can turn into a cat." Dipper said.

"A woman that can turn into a cat?" Stan mused and he shrugged. "Better than a spider I guess."

"So, how was the rest of your week?" Ford asked.

The conversation flowed for hours, only stopping when both parties were so close to passing out.

Dipper and Mabel both went to sleep, while both Stan and Ford head back to their boat.

. . .

October 6, 2012 . . .

When Dipper woke up, Mabel was nowhere to be found.

He finds a note on her bed which says. 'Hey bro-bro, I'm headed out to hang out with the girls. See you later!'

He smiled and went downstairs.

His father was reading the newspaper when he came down.

"Breakfasts on the fridge. Help yourself." Mr. Pines said.

Dipper picked up the plate of bacon and eggs and said. "Hey dad! Have you seen the screwdriver?" Dipper asked.

"I used it yesterday. Why?" Mr. Pines asked.

"I was gonna use it to recalibrate my drone." Dipper said.

Mr. Pines shook his head and asked. "What are you gonna use a drone for?"

"In case we needed to go into tight spaces." Dipper said, as if it was obvious.

Before Mr. Pines could ask, someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Pines stood up and opened it.

He was met with a boy, his son's age, wearing a blue shirt and a white hat, with another boy wearing a yellow shirt.

"Um, is this the Pines residence?" The boy in blue shirt asked.

Mr. Pines raised an eyebrow and said. "Yes."

"We're looking for the guy in charge of the Anomaly Research Club." The boy in yellow shirt said.

Mr. Pines raised an eyebrow and said. "Dipper, someone's looking for you!"

Dipper left his breakfast and join his father at the door.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Jerry, Jerry Lee, this is my best friend, Harry." The boy in blue said.

"What do you guys need?" Dipper asked.

"Look dude, we found something and we thought you might wanna check it out." Harry said.

Dipper sighed and said. "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

. . .

Eggbert Elementary School . . .

People were walking around.

The school was empty for the weekend, except for the janitor who was cleaning up the hallways of the school.

The peace was broken, when the ground suddenly shakes.

The janitor was terrified, as the floor he have been mopping, suddenly opens up without warning.

He stepped back, surprised as the ground begins opening up, wider and wider.

The ceiling over him collapsed and he ducked.

He makes his way out of the school, and joined the group of bystanders who was watching as a sinkhole swallows half the school, as well as a portion of the road.

"Oh my god." The janitor said in disbelief.

. . .

Jerry, Harry and Dipper walked into the backyard.

"My mom isn't here. So we should be fine." Jerry said.

"Is this it?" Dipper said, looking down at a small hole in the ground.

Its diameter is the size of the painhole and apart from that, there's nothing else noteworthy about it.

"Yeah dude." Harry said.

"What exactly did you see?" Dipper asked.

"We were out here hanging out when this weird thing bursts out of the ground." Harry said.

"What was it?" Dipper asked.

"Its the size of a basketball, its eyes are white, with a long spiky tail. It has quills that it shoots from its tail. Here's one of them." Jerry picked up a spike on the ground.

"Put it down dude, that might be poisonous." Harry said and Jerry immediately let go.

Dipper took it and set it down on the ground and asked. "Who else knows about this?"

"We tried telling my mom but she didn't believe us." Jerry said.

"How did you manage to turn it away?" Dipper asked.

"Jerry took a bat and hit it several times before it flew back into its hole." Harry said.

"Alright, thanks." Dipper said.

"So, do you know what it is?" Jerry asked.

"Its not something I'm familiar with." Dipper hummed, thinking. "Lets find out where this hole leads."

"Oh we already know that dude." Harry said.

Dipper look at the two and said. "Really?"

"Yeah, it leads right to the sewers." Harry said.

"How did you know?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I-." Jerry leaped down and muffled Harry's mouth.

Dipper watch as the two whispered to one another, and the two nods before turning back to him.

Finally, Jerry speaks up. "Its the only under us right? They should be coming from somewhere?"

Dipper wants to question their strange behaviour, but he's right, and there's really no time.

He sighed and stood up. "Alright, come on."

. . .

There was a sewer grate just down the street.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You said its in the sewers." Dipper said.

"Yeah but its not like we can go down there ourselves." Harry said.

Dipper rummaged through his backpack, and he pulls out a magnet gun.

"You can't." Dipper said, and he used the gun to try to wrench the grate off the ground. "But I can."

But what happened instead was the gun gets attracted to the grate.

"Oh man." Dipper moaned and he tried to wrench the gun free.

Jerry kneeled down to help out and together, the two pulled the gun and the grate off the ground.

Which opened the manhole into the sewers.

"Thanks." Dipper said.

"You're welcome." Jerry said. "So, I guess we're doing this." Jerry said and Dipper nod.

"Oh man, it stinks down there." Harry said.

"Its not so bad." Jerry said. "As long as you don't breathe in."

Harry sighed and, after Dipper gave them flashlights, the three climbed down into the sewers.

. . .

"So dude, can I ask you, do you always do this?" Jerry asked.

"Go into sewers no, this is the first." Dipper said, whilst covering his nose.

The three were walking in the sewers, and the stench was overwhelming.

It smelled so bad, that they're barely keeping the bile in their throat.

"No dude, I mean I dunno, going on adventures." Jerry said.

"Well, yeah dude." Dipper said.

"Man that must be so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"Heh, my sister and I like to go on mystery hunts during our summer in Gravity Falls." Dipper said. "How about you guys?"

"Nah, my mom doesn't want me to go into risky situations. She thinks I might get hurt." Jerry said.

"How about you? How did you manage to convince your parents to let you do all this stuff?" Harry asked.

"I didn't." Dipper said. "They know we were looking for the paranormal but they trust us to make our own decisions."

"Man, I wish my mom are just like yours dude. I mean, going on adventures, not having overprotective parents, cool gadgets. That rocks!" Jerry said.

"If you want, I could allow you into the club." Dipper said.

"Thanks, but my mom wouldn't allow it." Jerry said. "Plus, we're not in the same school."

Before he could say anything, they hear a buzzing sound, from inside the walls.

The two back away, confused, and Harry said. "What is it?"

"Uh, I don't know." Dipper said.

The wall bursts open and a creature, its eyes white with sharp fangs, a long tail and covered in spikes emerged.

It is the size of a dog.

When it opened its mouth to snarl, it gives them a view of the razor-like teeths inside its mouths.

"What the heck is that?" Harry said surprised.

It tries to lunge at them, but Jerry picked up a rusty pipe lying on the ground, and with all his strength, batted the creature away.

The creature gave up and it started to drill another hole, this time, straight down.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks dude!"

"What the heck was that?" Harry asked, staring at the tiny hole it created.

"Whispering Deaths." Dipper said in recognition.

"What in the heck is a Whispering Death?" Jerry asked.

"Basically a dragon, wingless, and it likes to live in dark and cold places. Commonly encountered in the Great North. Though there are rumors that there's one lurking around in Norway." Dipper said.

Dipper takes out a rope and look down at the hole the Whispering Death created.

"Uh dude." Harry said.

"You guys said it was the size of a ball. But that was the size of a dog. So its either that thing grows rapidly, or there's more of them." Dipper said.

"I think we should call the police." Harry said.

"And I think we should figure out where that thing came from." Jerry said.

Dipper nods and said. "He's right. Plus, we're already here. Might as well finish the job."

Harry groaned and as both Dipper and Jerry head into the tunnel where the thing emerged, Harry muttered. "If something goes wrong, don't say I didn't told you so. Because I did!"

. . .

After a few minutes of exploring the tunnel, they came upon a small cavern.

They were hearing the same buzzing sound and they look to its source.

And find two Whispering Deaths circling what looks like crates in the middle of the cavern.

"What is that?" Harry muttered, staring at the crates.

"There's only one way to find out." Jerry said. "Dipper, Harry and I will distract them while you head down to check it out."

"Dude!" Harry whisper-yelled in surprise.

"I have a better idea." Dipper said as he pulls out a small orb-like object from his pocket.

The drone lights up and begin to levitate.

Its some kind of Observation Droid(STAR WARS), with its body appearing like some sort of metallic eye.

"What is that?" Jerry asked.

"Its an observation drone." Dipper said before he used a controller to steer it away.

The sound of its engines echoed throughout the cavern, alerting the creatures.

The drone zooms past the crates and into another tunnel, and both creatures chased after it, leaving the crates unguarded.

The three heads straight to the crate.

What they found astonishes them.

Eggs, some already cracked open, some still intact, are inside the crates.

And there's a lot of them.

"What is this their dinner?" Harry asked.

"No dude! These, these are their eggs!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Eggs? Oh no." Harry said, and then his eyes widened and he back away from the crates, while Dipper and Jerry are oblivious to his actions, or whatever prompted it. "Uh guys!" He exclaimed.

Both Dipper and Jerry turned around, and was faced to face with another Whispering Death.

And this one looks like its fully grown.

"Oh boy."

...

Their screams echoed across the tunnel.

Behind them, a fully grown Whispering Death is hot on their heels, its teeth rotating like razor blades.

And just their luck, they turned into a dead end.

"Oh no." Jerry said as he tried to find a way around.

But it didn't take long for the creature to arrive.

They stepped back in fear, and with their backs against the rock, something unexpected happen.

A small ray of light goes through the rocks.

With nothing else to do, Harry, shapeshifting his fist larger, smashed the rocks open right before the creature attacks.

Surprised, the creature pulled back from attacking and shrieked from the brightness of the light.

Dipper look to Harry surprised and Harry said. "I'll explain later."

The two ran into the open...

...crater?

What?

It looks like a sinkhole, that swallowed an entire building, its debris and what's remained of its structure is scattered all throughout the site.

"What the heck." Jerry said.

Above them, they can see people, firefighters, police, a crowd and even a news crew.

"What happened here?" Harry muttered.

Suddenly, the creature bursts through and its full body can now be seen.

It is the size of a bus and its tail is over 50 feet long.

It is covered in spikes, especially the tail, its white eye and sharp fangs would terrify anyone standing anywhere near it.

Like they are.

With the risk of causing a cave in gone, Dipper pulls out his magnet gun and fires at the creature repeatedly.

His magnet gun was set to repulse, which hurts the dragon.

It was hit repeatedly, and it drills back into the ground.

The three form a circle as they wait for it to attack again.

Beneath them, the ground rumbled.

"Move!" Jerry exclaimed.

They tumbled forward as it breaks out right in the middle of their circle.

When its full body is off the ground, it sent spikes right at Dipper and he dodged and took cover behind a wrecked car.  
Jerry uses the pipe he got and dove at its tail but he was thrown off.

Before he could hit a wall, Harry shapeshifted his limbs and caught him and set him down before he was hurt.

Harry gasped as he sees the creature sent spikes heading his way and he shapeshifted his legs longer, enabling his body to dodge the attack and luckily, his leg wasn't hit.

Before it could continue its attack, Dipper fires at it again,

It turned to Dipper and lunged.

Dipper was barely able dodge away as the creature continue forward and drilled a hole on where he was.

He dodged again just as the creature emerged from where he was standing, and he stumbled to the ground.

Dipper backed away as the dragon bears down on him.

Before it could attack, Jerry and Harry, who by now have recovered, charged the creature.

Harry shapeshifted his arms and threw Jerry right at the Whispering Death's face.

He punched it right at its eyes and it shrieks and after it threw Jerry off, it drilled back into the ground and fled.

Jerry stood up, his fist readied and looks around. "Is it over?"

The three was standing still, and Dipper said. "I guess so."

"Dude! That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know, for someone who haven't been on adventures before, you guys handled that very well." Dipper said.

"I guess we did." Jerry said.

"Yeah! We were awesome!" Harry exclaimed and the two began playing around.

"So, were you ever gonna tell me you can shapeshift?" Dipper asked.

Harry shrugged and said. "We didn't wanna freak you out."

"Sorry man." Jerry said.

Dipper sighed and said. "If you told me that you can shapeshift, this would have gone a lot easier you know?"

Harry shrugged.

They suddenly hear cheering and they look up at the top of the sinkhole.

"Man! We're gonna be so famous!" Harry said but Jerry was looking at the news crew, who have undoubtedly filmed the entire ordeal, in dismay.

"I am so dead." Jerry said.

...

Shiela Lee watches the news in shock.

One of her coworkers asked. "Was that your son?"

Within minutes, she was out of the hospital and in her car.

...

As Harry lifted Dipper and Jerry out of the sinkhole, Jerry notices Dipper's face which is grim.

"Hey man, what is it?" Jerry asked.

"Those crates. There was no way those, creatures could have brought it there themselves. And if they do, why would they?" Dipper said.

"What do you think happened?" Jerry asked.

"Someone put it there, and I think that someone knew what they could do." Dipper said, looking around the devastated sinkhole.

...

A man enters the room.

He saluted the guy in the office chair and said.

"Sir, our operations in the Piedmont-Oakland Area has been discovered."

The man stood up and asked. "What do you mean someone? Who!?"

"The Pines twins."

Jeffrey Cannuck tightened his fist.

He should have saw that coming.

'No matter, there are other ways to achieve my goal.' He thinks as he gestured for the man to leave.

. . .

A very familiar car arrives and Jerry sighed.

He watch as his mom arrives and she hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? Any broken bones? Fatal wounds? Internal bleeding?" Shiela said as she look over her son.

"I'm fine mom. Just a few scratches." Jerry said.

"Let me see!" She said and Jerry lifted her arm and she inspects it. "Thank goodness that's all! After what you were up against!"

"Good morning Mrs. Lee." Harry said.

"Good morning to you too Harry." Shiela said. "Are you alright?"

Harry nods and said. "Of course." And as demonstration, he made his hands larger and gave a thumbs up, before it returns to normal.

Like Jerry, she is one of the few people who knew his secret.

But, there's no way that would stay secret anymore. Right after what happened.

But that's not why she's mad.

"What were you thinking putting yourself through all that!" Shiela exclaimed. "You could have gotten yourselves hurt!"

"Not when we have an expert paranormal hunter with us." Jerry said just as Dipper arrives.

"I just told the police what that was all about. Hopefully they could find a way to get rid of those things before they cause another sinkhole." Dipper said.

"You must be Dipper." Shiela said and Dipper nods.

"Yes maam." Dipper said.

"What was that thing?" Shiela asked.

"Its a Whispering Death." Dipper said.

"Was there any danger?" Shiela asked.

Dipper sees Jerry and Harry shaking their heads and he said. "No."

Shiela easily sees through his lie and she said to Jerry. "You are never doing that again."

"What, but mom?"

"No buts!"

"Look Mrs. Lee, if it wasn't for your son and his friend, we wouldn't have known about those things. And if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here right now." Dipper said. "Yes, it might be dangerous, but at least we know its dangerous rather than not knowing anything at all!"

"Yeah!" Jerry said as he took his side.

"But what if something happens to you?" Shiela asked and Jerry smiles.

"Then we'll be here. Together." Jerry said as he joins them.

"Yeah! There was no way we could have beaten that thing alone." Harry said and Shiela said.

"Fine. But I'll allow this just this once, but please, tell me if you're planning in going on another adventure. I don't want to be kept in the dark."

The three nod and Shiela walked back to her car. "Hang on, I'm gonna get a band-aid for those cuts."

Jerry turned to Dipper and Harry and said. "Thanks for all of that man."

"You're welcome." Dipper said.

. . .

Later that night, Dipper opens up a laptop and contacted Agent Powers.

"Global Justice just started their operation to clear out those dragons." Powers said. "But that is not why you called me, is it?"

"No, look, remember Eve?" Dipper asked and Powers nod.

"Of course, the long lost sister of Pacifica Northwest, and a metahuman."

"She is not the only one. I met someone, someone who can shapeshift." Dipper said.

Powers thinks and said. "That might be a coincidence."

"Well, if it isn't, it means that there are more metahumans out there than we thought." Dipper said.

Powers nod and said. "I'll inform my superiors of your findings."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
GSV UFGFIV RH HFXS Z HGIZMTV KOZXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can now guess what show would be this fic's crossover.
> 
> I was originally gonna include Adventure Time, but their characters and their arcs would need to fit in with the timetable. And yeah, it just can't fit especially with an OCs arc, along with the Shadow Society's arc and the Defender arc coming up. Along with my planned ending.
> 
> The other problem is what they would do in the sequel, how are they gonna participate in the hunt?
> 
> And then the fact that this fic will be overloaded with characters as I include characters from Adventure Time, and other shows as well.
> 
> I could kill them off before the war happens, but that would make me an asshole.
> 
> For what its worth, I was looking forward to Marceline's arc along with Simon's, but hey, maybe I can do an Adventure Time Modern AU in the future.
> 
> Anyway:
> 
> Whispering Death - Basically the ones in HTTYD
> 
> Observation drone - its similar to the drone used to look for Ahsoka after she was accused of bombing the temple(why they have a drone like that, well, read my other fic and you'll see why)


	17. The Monster We Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has been unleashed upon the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make the introductions slow, but that would make this book too long.
> 
> So, like a band aid, I'm just gonna rip it off my skin.

2032 . . .

Alarm klaxons blares across the space station.

Several men, women and non-humans are lying on the ground, dead. With them are several Lorwardian dead.

A Lorwardian, wearing a cape and his chest filled with tattoos, walk through the corridors.

He stares at one of the corpses at his feet.

And sneered.

He crushes a man's skull underneath his boot.

"Sir, the ship is ready." Another Lorwardian said.

The leader nods. "To the ships."

...

Outside, four Gem Warships emerge from hyperlight speed.

"All communications with the station have been lost sir." One of the men in the ship's control room said.

"Sir, we're detecting one of the destroyers departing from the hangar." Another called out.

The captain look at the holoscreen as it shows a Destiny Destroyer slowly pulling away from the station.

And then destroyer opens a wormhole. Which it enters.

The captain look at one of the officers and said. "Can you track it?"

"I'm trying my best sir. But I have no idea what type of propulsion technology that ship has, it might take some time." The officer said.

"We can't let an experimental warship loose in this sector. You have 5 minutes to track that ship." The captain said.

"Yes sir." The officer said.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Earth." An officer in charge of communications said.

"Not now, we're in a middle of an operation."

"But sir, its from the Defenders. They're asking about the status of the station."

The captain's eyes widened, and he said. "Inform them that one of the ship has been hijacked by the Lorwardian Resistance."

...

October 10, 2012 . . .

Dipper and Mabel are video-chatting with their friends in Gravity Falls.

"So guys, how are you holding out without us?" Mabel asked.

"Everything's just so boring. I can't wait 'til Christmas." Wendy said.

"Yeah!" Candy agreed.

"How about you and Melody Soos?" Dipper asked.

"We're doing great, turns out, Melody's actually a pretty good handyman, or handywoman. But sometimes I just like to fix stuff around the shack dudes. I may be Mr. Mystery now, but I'll always be a handyman." Soos said.

"Well said Soos." Mabel said nodding.

"How about you guys? We've been hearing a few stuff happening there." Candy said.

"Oh its fine. We're actually having a blast. Last night, we chased a ghost through the cemetery, after we found out it was the ghost of an old lady who got lost in the cemetery." Dipper said.

"Oh man! I wish something would happen here." Grenda said.

"Yeah! I just missed our adventures." Soos said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something would happen. You know, eventually." Mabel said.

...

A Destiny Destroyer orbits the Earth.

It then pointed all four of its main cannons towards Earth. And opened fire.

...

"So, how was school for you guys? Got any bullies?" Wendy asked.

"Well, not really no." Dipper said.

Without warning, the ground shook on Wendy's end.

An earthquake.

Everyone ducked underneath anything just before the shaking stops.

"Guys! What's going on? Guys?" Mabel asked as the earthquake in Gravity Falls racked them.

And then the connection was lost.

. . .

Wendy run out of her house and joined his family, she was quickly followed by Soos, Candy and Grenda.

The ground is shaking, but it was from no earthquake.

In the sky, a beam is being directed down into the town.

But the beam is stopped by a barrier, or, more accurately, a shield. Which sorrounds and protects the town.

...

Strategic Command, The Pentagon . . .

"What happened?" A general asked as he enters the room.

"A strange object is currently in orbit. And its bombarding focused plasma beams right into the Earth." An officer said.

"Is this a global threat?" The general asked.

"It appears not sir. The focused plasma beam is not powerful enough to cause global damage, however, it is possible that the damage it could inflict locally is similar to Project Thor's capabilities."

"So what is causing it?" The general asked.

"We're still trying to determine that." The officer said. "However, this might be an extraterrestial attack."

The general sighed and said. "Well, we already have monsters. Why not just add aliens into the mix."

"What's our course of action?" Another officer asked as an image of the Destiny Destroyer appears on-screen.

"Evacuate everything in and around the path of that beam. Ready all air groups across the world just in case this thing decides to enter the atmosphere."

Another officer who was watching the footage asked his fellow officer. "Is that being broadcast?"

...

Meanwhile, in a barn near the Atlantic Seaboard, a green alien gasped as she watches the news.

...

October 11, 2012 . . .  
Middleton, Colorado...

A blonde boy, wearing a red shirt and cargo pants walked down the halls of the school.

His name is Ron Stoppable, sidekick to the teen heroine Kim Possible and the bearer of the Mystical Monkey Power.

In his pocket is a naked mole rat.

His name is Rufus, and quite possibly the most intelligent naked mole rat alive.

He approaches a girl, with red fiery hair and green eyes wearing a green crop-top.

Her name is Kim Possible.

"Hey KP. What's the sitch?" The blonde boy asked.

"Not much Ron, so did you finish your assignments?" KP said.

"No worries Kim, I got it right, here." Ron said as he rifles through his other pocket, the one where Rufus isn't in.

And he found nothing.

Worried, he look through his other pockets.

"Its right here." Ron said while Kim just look on, amused.

"Need any help?" Kim asked.

"No, I swear I-." He stopped himself as Rufus climbed up his shirt, with a piece of paper in his hands. "There it is. Thanks Rufus." Ron said and Rufus responds with a thumbs up.

...

The warp pad, a strange crystalline platform, lights up, and when the beam subsides, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli are now on the olatform.

The former a strange, green skinned humanoid alien with triangular hair and a visor with her gem on her forehead.

The other, a blue skinned humanoid alien wearing a crop top and a gem behind her back.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed as she ran down the platform. "Steven!"

"What is it Peridot?" Steven asked from the top of the stairs that leads to his bedroom, or bed, its not really a room.

He's wearing a red shirt with a yellow star and he has black curly hair. Underneath his shirt in his belly is a strange gem.

"They're here!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Who's here?" Pearl, a strange humanoid alien with pale skin and a pearl in her forehead asked as she and Garnet emerge from the temple.

Garnet has a strange square hair wearing a visor that covers her 3 eyes.

"The Diamonds!" Peridot asked.

"What?" Amethyst, a purple skinned humanoid alien with a gem on her chest and as tall as peridot and Steven, asked as she enters the house.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked and Peridot climbed up the stairs to the TV, and switched the channel to the news showing a Destiny Destroyer in orbit.

"That's a Destiny Destroyer!" Peridot exclaimed.

"A Destiny Destroyer?" Steven questioned.

"Its a warship designed purely for anti-ship combat. Though I'm still confused, why would the Diamonds only send one?" Peridot said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find a way to destroy that ship. Before it causes too much damage!" Pearl said.

"Right, but we need a plan. We don't have a ship, and we don't have the capability to intercept that in space." Garnet said.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, unless that ship decides to come for us, there's nothing we can do." Amethyst said.

"We just have to wait, for their next move." Garnet aid.

...

2032 . . .

The human captain was swiping at the holoscreens which shows starmaps of the sorrounding sectors.

"There is no way that ship just disappeared." The captain said frustrated. "I need every hyperspace trackers to be triple checked, we can't allow that ship to slip underneath our noses."

One of the officers, the officer in charge of communications, calls out. "Captain, incoming transmission from Earth."

"From who this time?"

"The Office of Minister Pines."

"On-screen."

...

The Night of the Black Sun, once a sacred tradition and a day of celebration for his species, now remembered as the day the Lorwardian Empire was subjugated, and their capital obliterated.

He can still remember when the bombs fell on Lorwardia.

The leader, now the captain of the stolen warship look over the Earth. His father used to tell him about the invasion, the battles fought in this world, against this species. At least, until his father was arrested and executed by this filthy humans.

He will make them pay, for enslaving his world.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
LMOB GSV HGILMTVHG HFIEREVH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused?


	18. But From Their Perspective

October 11, 2012

Low Earth Orbit, FWS Destiny, Destiny Destroyer-class . . .

In the bridge of the warship, the Lorwardian Warlord look over the map of Earth.

One of the officers walk up to him and said. "Warlord Kraeger, we found them."

He nods and ordered. "Prepare for battle."

As they were preparing to enter the atmosphere, one of his officers spotted something on his scanner.

"Sir, I'm detecting a ship approaching from Point 9. Primitive-class."

"Destroy it."

. . .

Inside the ISS, astronauts are in the cupola, they were looking at the alien ship which is slowly approaching the planet's atmosphere.

One of the astronauts have a camera and he is filming the ship which is being broadcast worldwide.

"Luckily, the alien ship is travelling parallel to our orbit. So, we don't have to worry about any collisions." One of the astronaut said, turning towards the camera.

They see an object comes out from the ship. It looks like a missile, and its headed their way.

"What the heck are they doing?!" One of the astronauts screamed.

Alarmed, the chief astronaut yelled. "Prepare to maneuver!" But it was too late, the missile was just too fast for them to react, and the ISS's maneuvering thrusters isn't powerful enough to maneuver the ship quickly.

"Oh shit!" One of the astronauts yelled, before all contact was lost.

. . .

Panic.

This is what happened after the broadcast from ISS cuts out.

Many people think there was gonna be an invasion. And their fears are not unfounded.

Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Maheshwaran, a 12 year old girl with long black hair and brown skin watches the news which shows people scrambling out of the cities in anyway they can, with them are the gems, all looking bored and restless.

"This is bad." Connie said.

"Yeah. I wish we can do something about it. But we don't even know where they're gonna land." Steven said.

"Piedmont." Garnet said.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Piedmont, California. We'll have to hurry if we're gonna stop them." Garnet said.

"You could do that?" A voice comes from downstairs.

They were surprised and they look downstairs, where someone was casually looking around as if she already knew the place.

She has a feminine voice, muffled by the helmet which obscures her face, though judging by her height and build, she is roughly at her preteen years. "Or you could do something else."

Lapis immediately flies down and immediately encased her in water from neck to toe. "Who are you and what are you doing inside?" Lapis asked distrustful.

Without any warning, Lapis screams and the ball of water that encased the stranger dissipates.

She backed away in pain and Peridot and Connie came down to help.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked.

"Lapis talk to me?!" Peridot said.

"I'm fine. Gah, what was that?" Lapis asked, groaning in pain.

The stranger showed them her wristwatch. "One of my father's inventions. It strips a gem of her powers. Useful when interrogating rogue gems." The stranger said.

Pearl and Amethyst are about to go into action, but Garnet hold them back and she asked. "What do you want?"

"For you, to listen."

. . .

2 F-22 Raptors flies towards San Francisco.

And just over San Francisco, is a destiny destroyer which is slowly descening to the ground.

"Raptor Alpha 2-6-7. At my wing prepare to deliver payload."

"Copy 2-6-2."

Both planes flies closer and closer to the destroyer.

"Weapons free, target acquired."

"Copy, firing sidewinder missiles."

Each jets fire four missiles.

And all four hit the ship.

. . .

The entire ship shakes from the explosion.

"Hull breach in deck 4 and 7." An officer said.

"How did they get through?" Kraeger asked.

"Our scanner equipment is pre-war. And we're being attacked by stealth aircraft." One of his officers said.

"Fire missiles." Kraeger orders.

"But sir, we can't get a lock."

"I don't care just fire them!"

The Lorwardian in charge of fire control nods. He immediately set out to do what his warlord ordered him to.

"Prepare our raiding party."

. . .

"Incoming missiles!" One of the pilots yelled.

They pulled up and deployed countermeasures, which confused the missile's tracking.

They were safe. But the missiles hit a few buildings instead, which bursts into flames.

. . .

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Diana, Eve along with the entire school, are hiding inside the Morrison Gym, which is the school's gym.

Outside, they can hear gunfires and screams, and the sounds are frighteningly close.

The sunlight coming through the window have been blocked by the Destiny Destroyer flying overhead.

"Its gonna be fine, I'm sure it would all be fine." Mabel said, trying to stay calm as much as she can.

"Are you kidding me! They're gonna kill all of us!" Diana exclaimed, she was terrified beyond measure, sure, she faced off ghosts and monsters, but its not like any of those tried to kill them. Well, some did, but this is different. Then, they have a chance to escape.

Now, escape is impossible. And this is not the way she expected she would die.

Pacifica, who was holding Eve in her arms covers Eve's ears and she hissed at Diana. "Diana, shut up."

"You know its true!" Diana exclaimed, but they can see her hands shaking. They know she's terrified, they all are.

"Shh, everyone be quiet!" Dipper said as the fighting stops.

"It stopped." One of the student said.

The wall suddenly bursts open, and 3 tall, burly green skinned aliens enter the gym.

The leader appears to have a bald head and he's missing his left eye.

"Which one of you is Dipper Pines?" The leader said and many were confused and everyone stayed silent, Dipper, on his part, widened his eyes, confused and terrified. "Alright, kill them all."

The two other lorwardians ready their axes.

But before they could start slaughtering everyone, Dipper steps forward before anyone could stop him.

"Dipper no!" Mabel exclaimed, she already know what he would do. And she doesn't like it.

"What are you doing!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Stop loser! Don't!" Diana exclaimed, worried for her, friend. 'When the heck did she think their friends? They're not friends. But, it doesn't mean she can't worry. Right?'

"Stop! Stop! I'm Dipper. I'm the one you're looking for. You can do anything you want with me just as long as you don't hurt them." Dipper said.

Many were stunned, and a few look at the scene with wide eyes and in tears. No one knows what would happen to their friend, but they're afraid this will be the last time they'll see him. Alive.

The Lorwardian stomped forward and basically pluck Dipper off the ground.

And he squeezed.

"Gah!" Dipper winced as he feels him squeeze his body.

"This is for my daughter." The Lorwardian said with spite as he continues to squeeze.

One of the other Lorwardians stopped him.

"Logus. Kraeger wants him alive." He pointed out.

Logus glares, and he slammed Dipper to the floor, knocking him out.

Many students gasped at this. And they all watched helplessly as Dipper was taken away.

"No, no, no, no. Dipper!" Mabel said as she cries in Pacifica's arms while Eve just look at the dent on the floor, in shock.

And she thinks. 'She could have stopped them. And now, Dipper's gone. Because she wasn't strong enough. Wasn't brave enough.' She look down at the floor, which have subtly frozen over. 'She hopes she'll get another chance. Or else she'll regret this, for the rest of her life.'

. . .

Dipper wakes up.

The pain in his head is the first thing he feels.

He tried to clutch at his forehead, but he found his arms are bound to the wall, along with his foot.

And there's another alien in front of him.

Unlike Logus, the Lorwardian in front of him have both his eyes and a short hair. Though he have a ton of scars, including a nasty one that runs from his bare chest, to his temple.

"You're awake." The lorwardian said.

"Where am I?" Dipper asked. There's only one place they could have taken him to, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Your ship." The lorwardian answers. Which confuses Dipper even more. I don't have a ship.

But instead he asked. "What do you want?"

"Revenge." The lorwardian said.

"Revenge for what exactly? We haven't done anything to you." He doesn't even know what his species is called. And why is their revenge connected with him? Why would they abduct him?

"Not yet, but you will." The lorwardian said. Alright, now he's not making any sense.

"Care to tell me why exactly you're mad. What are you trying to avenge? I don't even know who you are! Or what you are." Dipper asked.

"More than a year from now, your people will come to our planet and destroy everything. You will destroy our empire and obliterate my homeworld!"

"I don't know if you're just confused, or this is a normal thing for aliens. But our technology isn't advance enough to travel between solar systems." Dipper said. "And we don't have any weapon that could destroy an entire planet."

Enraged, Kraeger grabbed him by his neck and said. "Don't tell me it didn't happen! Don't tell me it won't happen! Because it happened! I saw it happened all before my eyes!" He screamed. "I watched my mother, my father, and all my brothers and sisters die! And its all because of you!" He tightened his grip and Dipper tried to wrestle his hands free, as the hand on his neck threatened to choke him. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? Pines?"

A Lorwardian entered the room saying. "Warlord, we've begun our reentry."

Kraeger let him go and Dipper coughed fitfully. Then, Kraeger orders. "Send him to the detention bay."

The officer nods and complied as Kraeger left the room.

Dipper didn't bother fighting back, but he is still reeling from fhe effects. He don't know who they are, but he can be sure about one thing, they are from the future.

But he doesn't know when.  
...

Kim, who was at Bueno Nacho with Ron raised her kimmunicator watch as it beeps.

"What do you got Wade?" Kim asked.

"I just received images from the attack on Piedmont." Wade said.

"Lets see it." Kim said.

A holographic image of the Lorwardians appears.

"Y'now they kinda look like Warmonga. Except they kinda look like dudes." Ron said. "Or maybe that's just what Lorwardians look like."

"Where are they headed?" Kim asked.

"I was just contacted by StratCom and Global Justice. And its not good." An image appear on screen and both Kim and Ron gasped.

"Alright, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Its headed right for us!" Kim said slowly.

"Oh great! That's, not good." Ron said, slightly terrified.

"Anything else?" Kim asked.

"They appear to have abducted someone." Wade said and an image of Dipper Pines appear on screen.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"His name's Dipper Pines. He's California's expert for the-."

"Supernatural." Kim said, apparently already familiar with the boy. "Why would aliens abduct a supernatural expert?"

"Can't say. Apart from his records, which was wiped by the way, there's nothing of interest about him, except for his top secret gig as a supernatural agent." Wade said.

"How about the records that were wiped? Anything?" Kim asked.

"Apart from being involved in the construction of a doomsday device, no. Nothing." Wade said.

"Doomsday device?" Kim asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he is not directly involved so that can't be the case." Wade said.

"Okay. So, a rescue mission is in order. How long 'til they-." She was cut off as air raid sirens blared.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Ron muttered.

"Yeah." Wade said.

"Alright, lets go." Kim said.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

GSV NZMSZGGZM KILQVXG


	19. We Are The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The October 11 Incident reaches its climactic end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or it should be, I ran this through a word count before I finished writing and it reaches over 4000 words so I decided to split it in half.

October 11, 2012  
Outside Middleton, Colorado . . .

Several missile batteries located outside town aims at the shadow that appears over the clouds.

The logo of Global Justice is on the base of the missile.

In GJ Headquarters, underneath Middleton, Dr. Director oversees the operation.

"We have missile lock maam, but I'd like to warn you that if that thing crash from that altitude, it will decimate the city." An officer said.

She have a choice to make. If she fire on that spaceship, and it explodes, its derbris would devastate the city, it will kill thousands, or hundreds of thousands of people living in Middleton and she'll be responsible for it. If she don't, she'll still be responsible for the deaths of the citizens of Middleton.

But, at least they'll have a chance.

Not to mention the missiles she have are designed to take out small fighters, not a space warship.

"Hold your fire."

"Yes maam." A GJ officer said.

. . .

Kim and Ron ran out of Bueno Nacho, into the streets.

The entire city is in panic as the alien ship looms overhead.

"Where's it landing?" Kim asked as she took out her wrist kimmunicator.

"It appears that they're trying to land on the park."

"Got it, come on Ron!" She and Ron jumped aboard the Sloth and sets off for Middleton Park.

. . .

Kraeger was looking at the trajectory in concern.

He turned to his pilots and asked. "What are you doing? If we overshoot the landing area we're gonna slam right on the ground."

"We need to avoid the human structures in the way Warlord." The pilot said.

"Hogo! Arm missiles and take it out. Destroy it! We can't afford to fail our mission. Not when we're this close." Kraeger ordered and Hogo, the Lorwardian serving as the fire control officer, nods.

. . .

Kim was driving on the road, parallel to the warship. They were trying to get to the park before the ship would. As they sped through the streets, Ron saw several ports open on the side of the spaceship. And it launches missiles that targets the buildings. Much to his surprise.

Ron gasped and exclaimed. "Whoa KP watch out!"

Rubble smashed into the road as several building comes crumbling down.

Kim steers the car to the right, into an alley, away from the chaos of fire and rubble.

As the dust cloud threatens to envelope the entire area, Kim speeds up to try and outrun it.

"Come on KP you can do it!" Ron said encouragingly, all the while looking behind them where the dust cloud moves closer and closer.

The dust are coming closer and closer towards them, but just ahead is a road.

"Ron, hang on!" Kim said as she slammed on the breaks and turned left just as she reached the road, then turned left, drifting out of the alley, behind them the dust cloud barely misses them.

And back on to their way.

...

The warship keeps firing missiles below, destroying every single building on their way to the park.

People below are crushed by falling debris, or struck by the explosions.

Meanwhile, Kraeger looked on without any remorse and said. "This is nothing, compared to what they've done to us."

Many of his fellow Lorwardians nod in agreement. They were all there during the night of the black sun. They all know what these monsters are really capable of. No matter what face they show everyone.

"Begin landing sequence."

. . .

Kim and Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, enters the park.

Ron was a bit unsure about this, as he gazed nervously at the warship. He can't help but feel dreadful, he might not know what's gonna happen, but he knows it won't be good.

"Uh, KP? Are you sure about this?" Ron asked.

"Sure about what?" Kim asked as she check her jetpack. It looks like everything's in order.

"I dunno, taking on an entire army of aliens? Alone?" Ron asked.

"GJ will be here soon, along with the National Guard, we just need to buy them some time." Kim said confidently and Ron sighed.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and said to her eyes. "Kim, this, this wouldn't end well. For you. For us. Last time you nearly-."

"Ron, if it were me, I'd be more worried about you."

"KP, you don't understand! I, I don't wanna lose you!" Ron said, desperation clear in his voice. "This isn't like anything we've gone up against before. This, this is, that." He points at the pile of rubbles that the warship flattened in the distance. "They wouldn't hold anything back. And, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"You won't." Kim smiled and the two kissed.

Just as a large orb floats down to the ground, in front of them.

The two pull away and move to a battle stance, just as the orb opens.

3 Lorwardians appear and when they see them, the Lorwardians smiled.

Logus speaks to his men. "Looks like we don't have to go far boys. He's already here."

Both Kim and Ron were confused, but they didn't get a chance to ask.

All three Lorwardians attack.

Kim struck the first one on the gut, and she jumped on the second, who fell over, and she uses thay momentum to come down on Logus.

However, even with only one eye, he was able to see it coming.

He caught her foot from mid air, and Kim herself thrown off into a tree.

Before she passed out, she briefly saw Ron struggles as the Lorwardians grabbed him.

"Ron, no!" She muttered before she passes out, as the orb closes around Ron, and the other three Lorwardians.

. . .

Steven, and his best friend, Connie Maheshwaran, rides Lion through the road of the city, which was empty, the people are staying away from the park.

When they arrive on the park, the other gems, including Lapis and Peridot, are already there.

"We're too late." Steven said as he sees the ship flies farther and farther away.

"I knew we should have left immediately!" Pearl exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Garnet said.

"Well, we tried." Amethyst said shrugging.

...

Kim blinked herself awake as she feels tiny hands on her face.

In front of him is Rufus, who was trying to shake her awake.

"R-Rufus. What happened?" Kim asked as she held Rufus in her hands. "Where's Ron?" Rufus looks downtrodden and squeaked. Even though she can't understand him, she can already tell what happened. "No. No. No, I should have listened to him." She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes that are threatening to fall freely. She look up into the sky, to the spaceship, that is slowly pulling away.

...

Ron was dragged into his cell, its forcefield prevents them from escaping.

He sighed as he lie there.

"Hey." A hand was placed on his shoulder, and in his shock, he screamed, the guards outside just snickered mockingly. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." Dipper said.

"You're Dipper Pines huh?"

"Wait, you know me?" Dipper asked.

"Wade told us you were abducted, and Kim and I planned to rescue you at some point." Ron said and Dipper nods in response, even though he have no idea who Wade is, or who this guy is.

"So, what's your plan?" Dipper asked and Ron was confused so he clarified. "To rescue me?"

"Dude, we didn't plan this alright?" Ron said.

"Great, so what are we gonna do now?" Dipper asked.

"Hope that someone, somewhere, is coming for us." Ron said.

...

A portal opens in the corridor.

Then Lion, with Garnet, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot on his back and Amethyst, Steven and Connie in his mane, bursts out of the portal.

They all climbed down Lion who lied down on the floor.

"Good job Lion!" Steven said as he placed his hand on his snout.

"We made it!" Pearl said serious as she looks around.

"Engine and reactor room is this way." Peridot said. "Come on!"

...

Kim drove the Sloth up a hill just outside the city.

She was driving so fast, that when it was time to go downhill, the car flies for 30 feet before its wheels return to the ground.

"I've run my calculations, and if you activate the Sloth's boosters in just the right moment, you'll be able to reach the ship. But its risky." Wade said.

Kim, who is clad in her battlesuit, said in response. "This is Ron. Anything is worth the risk."

Wade nods in agreement.

Kim made a quick U-turn, before slamming her foot on the pedal.

Up the hill, her speed only goes faster and faster.

Just as she flew off the top, she fired the Sloth's boosters.

And she sailed through the air.

And the warship, which is now directly above the city, slowly comes into view.

Her speed was so fast, that none of the Lorwardians onboard was able to react to her sudden appearance.

The Sloth struck the ship like a bullet, leaving a large gaping hole on its side.

But Kim was safe, she used her forcefield to protect her from the impact, though she can't say the same about the car.

Nevertheless, she was inside, and unbeknowst to her, there are others inside the ship, that are fighting their way through.

. . .

When they enter the reactor, they were surprised to find a strange tall green-skinned alien. He was guarding the door and when they rounded the corner, he yelled. "Stop right there!"

"Uh heeyy." Steven was confused, is this another kind of gem? Though judging by Peridot's looks, its not.

He attacked them, and with Garnet in front, she gets the first swing.

A single punch sent him flying back and through the door, and he lied there unconscious, though he doesn't appear to be breathing.

They all stared at Garnet and she said. "Every future I see where we are defeated, I see them killing all of us." She said shakily.

"Who are they? A new type of gem?" Connie asked.

"No, I'm a kindergartner and I haven't seen a gem like this before." Peridot gestured to the probably dead alien.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Amethyst asked.

"Our mission." Garnet said.

"But these are organic life. If they die they wouldn't just poof." Steven said.

"Yeah, they just killed an unknown number of people when they were landing." Lapis said.

"The Crystal Gems protects all life on Earth." Garnet began. "Including from them."

Steven sighed and nods in agreement. He's glad he only has a shield, because he doesn't have to kill anyone.

He look at Connie and he held her hand. He pitied her, because she wouldn't have a choice. She'll have to fight.

They both have to.

. . .

"What is going on!" Kraeger yelled as he stomped inside the bridge.

"Something just hit our ship!" One of the Lorwardians said.

"I felt that!" Kraeger spat.

"Warlord, we have a problem, the engine and reactor room just went offline. We have no idea what happened." Another Lorwardian said.

The Lorwardian turned to Logus. "Take care of this mess."

"It will be done Warlord."

. . .

Colorado Air Force Base...

Jets all armed with weapons meant for tanks and ships, prepares for take-off.

"Golf India one-niner, you've been cleared to proceed."

One by one, many fighter planes took off into the skies. Their mission is simple, go after the alien spaceship and bring it down before it can escape. And they're not letting that ship get away from them again.

. . .

Two Lorwardians lie unconscious, a few with black eyes and busted lips, and possibly broken bones.

While Peridot was on the holoscreen typing away.

"I wonder why this is all in English. I thought gems have a different language." Connie said.

"We have a different set of letters. Though, I am as confused as you are." Pearl said and Garnet looked on stoically.

All the lights, except for a few dim ones, suddenly died.

"What did you do?" Amethyst asked.

"I deactivated all power! Heh! Heh! Heh!" Peridot said, looking proud at herself.

"You what?!" Lapis looks surprised.

"Don't worry. The ship's Dark Matter Reactor will keep the entire ship stationary, though it lost its ability to defend itself and to control the ship. For short, we can do what we want!" Without warning, Peridot slammed her hand on the hologram, but it went through and hit the metal underneath it instead. "Ow, stupid hologram." She muttered clutching her hand.

"Alright then, lets do this." Garnet said.

. . .

With the power deactivated, Dipper and Ron finds the barrier keeping them inside gone. The both of them look to one another, surprised.

They peek out and finds the guards already gone.

Seizing the opportunity, they ran out of their cells.

...

Kim was looking at her Kimmunicator watch which displays the location of Ron's tracking device. But, distracted as she was, she finds herself running into two Lorwardian guards.

With a battle cry, the two attacks.

She made a leap and struck the one on the left on the neck, with her suit sending an electrical shock on the alien which knocked him out and activated her forcefield that threw the other one on to the wall of the corridor.

He tries to strike back at her with his axe which made him go unbalance. She sidestepped his swing and used the opportunity to strike at his knee which broke his stance. And with a swift punch to his spine, he fell to the ground, unconscious, the electrical shock crippling him.

And then she continues onwards.

. . .

Connie swung Rose's swords upwards, cutting off a finger of one of the aliens.

In anger, the alien attempts to kill her with his axe, but Steven manage to catch it with his shield.

"Thanks biscuit."

"No worries strawberry." Steven said as he summoned another shield as the guy swings again.

This time, Amethyst intervenes who wrapped the alien's hand, and doing a rolling charge which forces his arms backwards. She did a small circle around him, inevitably breaking his arm, before she landed on his back and then transformed herself into a ball, which knocked him out.

"Great job Amethyst!" Pearl compliments as she sends another Lorwardian to floor with her spear, knocking him out.

Garnet slammed her gauntlets right at a charging Lorwardian, sending him flying backwards.

"HA! These guys are nothing!" Peridot said as she controls a steel pole and proceeds to beat anyone up with it.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lapis asked, her wings forming fists and launching several aliens into the wall.

"The bridge." Peridot said.

A massive explosion rocks them.

"Whoa, whoa! What was that!?" Amethyst exclaimed.

...

Dipper and Ron run through corridors after corridors, trying to find some way off the ship. Its hopeless, they know, but they have to do something.

Just as they were about to arrive on another corner, Dipper hears something ahead and gestures Ron to slow down.

"Shh." Dipper said and Ron nods and the two stops.

"Wait, why are you in front? Shouldn't I be the one protecting you?" Ron asked and Dipper just raised an eyebrow in response. "Just saying, I am older than you. By 5 years."

"Those are just numbers." Dipper said.

"I can hear you Ron!" The voice from around the corner calls out and Dipper was confused. However, Ron as nervous as he was, tries to come up with an excuse.

"No, no, its not me. Its not Ron. I'm uh, Don." Ron said, trying to mask his voice.

"Ron, its me." Ron finally noticed and he run around the corner. And finds Kim there. The two embraced, happy to be reunited once again.

Dipper followed behind him cautiously.

"Are you alright Ron?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine KP. How did you snuck aboard this ship?" Ron asked.

"I didn't really, snuck aboard." Kim said.

"Are you gonna introduce me?" Dipper asked.

"Oh right, Kim, this is Dipper. Dipper, this is my girlfriend Kim."

"Its nice to meet you." Kim said as she crouched down and held out his hand.

Dipper took her hand the two shake hands. "Its nice to meet you two. So, do you have any plans to escape?"

"Wade scanned the ship earlier and he found a possible location for the escape pods." Kim said.

"Geeat, so how do we get to it?" Ron asked.

"That's the tricky part. Its right underneath the bridge." Kim said.

"Well, that's great. There's no way we can get into that!" Ron said.

"Well, we need to try. Soon this ship will be out of the atmosphere." Kim said, she still was unaware that all power have been cut off. They are going nowhere.

. . .

4 F-22 Raptors, flying side by side towards the Destiny Destroyer launch their missiles.

One side of the ship is riddled with holes and the missiles just kept on coming.

All the while, the warship is unable to evade or retaliate.

Inside, the bridge is pure chaos, with the windscreen already blown open from a blasts.

"Somebody get to the reactors or we're not going anywhere!" Kraeger orders.

. . .

They were running past a viewport when Steven stopped to take look.

"What is it?" Connie asked as she and the gems joined Steven on the viewport.

And they all watch as fighters fire missiles at the ship, repeatedly.

"That does not look good." Connie said in disbelief.

"Is that the human military? I admit, that is impressive." Peridot said, she judged their military must be a Type 2, directly behind spacefaring species' militaries. The military of the most formidable Crystal System worlds to invade.

"It won't look impressive if they bring down the ship along with us!" Pearl exclaimed.

"We need to get to the escape pods." Garnet said.

"Well those are on the bridge." Peridot said.

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Pearl exclaimed.

...

Kim, Ron and Dipper arrives on a wide circular chamber, on the bottom is what looks like the United Nations' logo(the world map I'm using is based on the one on Steven Universe).

From another corridor, a Lorwardian flies out, slamming on the wall to their right, before dropping to the floor unconscious.

Then, the Crystal Gems arrive inside the circular chamber.

Before the two groups could attack one another, they stop themselves and sees each other. Saw what they were.

"You're not Lorwardians, aren't you?" Ron asked.

The gems look at one another, and shook their heads. They don't even know what Lorwardians are.

"Is that what those things are?" Peridot asked.

"What are you?" Kim asked. She noticed their odd coloration and she assumed that some, or most of them are not human.

Dipper recognized them, but he couldn't remember where. And then it hit him. "The Crystal Gems."

"Excuse me?" Pearl said, confused. How does this boy know who they are?

"I read about you guys. Pearl right? You have your own file in the FBIs database." Dipper said.

"I do?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, for taking part in the Civil War."

"Oh, well, I didn't really approve of the way the founding fathers basically exempted slaves from the free nation they're trying to build." Pearl said, a bit flattered. That was a long time ago, she thought people already forgot about that.

"Uh, Pearl, this isn't really the right time." Amethyst said.

"Oh." Right, the battle.

"Where are you headed off to?" Steven asked.

"The bridge, to the escape pods." Kim said.

"That's where we're headed. Though if we want to reach that, then I suggest we go. Now." Peridot said.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"The Air Force is trying to destroy the ship." Connie said bluntly.

"Well that would explain the explosions." Ron said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Peridot said.

And so they ran out of the chamber together, with Peridot in the lead because she is at least familiar with the winding corners of a destroyer. But Dipper and Lion, who have both Steven ane Connie on his back, stayed behind a bit.

"Uh guys?" Connie asked, wondering why they're still here, punctuates by another series of explosions which shook the ship.

"Hey Connie, look at this." He was pointing at the symbols on the floor.

"The United Nations?" Connie said in recognition.

"Why would this ship have that symbol?" Steven muttered.

Dipper was deep in thought as he stared at the symbol. He knew that something's wrong, not only are aliens attacking them, but they are targetting him. Both him and Ron. He's not sure, but judging what he says, with how he said things change in the future, then these people are from the future. So what kind of future are they living in?

"How do you know where the bridge is?" Dipper asked, finally speaking up.

"Peridot does. She said she's been on one before." Steven said.

"Come on guys. I don't think they noticed we're gone yet." Connie said as she noticed no one bothered coming back.

Steven and Dipper nod in agreement as Dipper climbed up on Lion's back.

"My name's Dipper." He said, introducing himself.

"Steven Universe. A pleasure to meet you." Steven said.

"You too. Now lets go." Dipper said and Lion zoomed forward, with the theee on their backs.

Dipper turned his head back at the chamber. Something was wrong, and he knows who is the right person to ask. When he sees Blendin again, he would ask him what this guy was talking about. And if we really destroyed his world.

...

When the Crystal Gems and Team Possible arrive in the bridge, it immediately started an all out brawl.

Lapis flies above, occassionally diving at those who weren't paying attention, knocking them out with a swift punch.

Garnet are taking on two Lorwardians at once, throwing one of them to the other.

Pearl are weaving through the enemy with two spears, showing no restraint as she slashed and stabbed at those who got too close.

Amethyst was basically tearing her way through the bridge, occassionally stopping to wrap around those who tried to fight back.

Peridot, was having a fun time as she brings pieces of metal from the ceiling down on unsuspecting lorwardian heads. Knocking a few down and unconscious.

And Kim have spent her time trying out all 16 styles of kung fu at those she faced while Ron is getting chased down by four lorwardians.

Ron jumped for the door, just when Lion appears which terrified Ron.

Then, the Lion roared a sonic roar that blasted the 4 Lorwardians chasing him out the window, all 4 falling to their death, and Ron smiled at the Lion, and those on his back.

"Thanks for helping me out." He said as he stood back up.

Kraeger was looking around the bridge as his plans fall apart right in front of his eyes.

He didn't expect the Crystal Gems to interfere, not yet anyway. He was supposed to go to them, to make them pay for destroying their victory and for giving the humans a chance of winning the war. For siding with these monsters and for allowing what happened, to happen.

He didn't expect that the legendary Pre-War equivalent of the Federal Starfighter Corps would be a match for a gem ship. Though in his defense, his defenses are compromised. He would have put up more of a fight if he had the chance.

And now, there's no going back from this failure.

His world would still be destroyed. His family would still die.

And his entire species would be enslaved by the narrow-minded view of martial pacifism and democracy.

But no, he would not fail yet. Not when he's still alive. And there's only one way to make sure that not all this are in vain.

Kill the one, who created the bombs.

So, taking his sword, he charge.

. . .

Dipper picked up what looks like a rifle(its an E-11 rifle, the same rifle STAR WARS stormtroopers used), if his guess is true, this belongs to this ship's original crew. Who it is, he can only make a guess.

"Dipper watch out!" Steven exclaimed as he summoned his shield as Kraeger swung his sword down at them.

He blocked Kraeger's swing, saving Dipper from being cut in half. And giving Dipper an opening to blast the alien in his stomach, making him flinch backward, but he was still standing. As he reorient himself, Connie joined in. Jumping on to Steven's shield, Steven threw her into the air and she performed a flip in mid-air, and she swung at Kraeger's right arm, the one with the sword.

Steven can never forget Kraeger's screams as Rose's sword cut through his flesh, slicing his entire arm off.

Kraeger began crawling away, defeated and in pain, as he was doing that, Dipper approached him with his rifle and he aimed it at his face. Kraeger look to him, terrified. He knows what Dipper Pines is capable of, and he knows that out of everyone in this room, he's the only one ruthless enough to strike down a wounded man.

Luckily for him, Logus attacked, he released a battle cry that alerted Dipper of a full 9 foot behemoth that is Logus stomping towards him.

Dipper fired his blaster at his head. But it didn't stop him from attacking. He manage to land a lucky hit and struck Logus' remaining eye, and he jumped out of the way while he hit the wall. He clutched his head as he backed away in pain.

Dipper never gave him a chance to recover. He shot Logus repeatedly, until he falls to the floor.

As that was happening, Kraeger manage to board a escape pod unnoticed. And escape.

The fighting was over in just a few minutes. Every Lorwardian in the bridge are either dead, or knocked unconscious. And standing victorious over them are the Crystal Gems, Team Possible and Dipper.

"Come on, lets get to the escape pods." Garnet said just as they suddenly feel the ship begins to fall.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Z DZIIRLI DROO URTSG   
VEVM DSVM GSV URTSG RH LEVI   
RGH QFHG DSL GSVB ZIV


	20. The Hidden Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the chaos finally over, everyone returns to their daily lives

October 11, 2012 . . .

Kraeger limped out of the escape pod, while his remaining arm tried to keep himself from bleeding out in the other one.

He trips and falls. And in front of him is a girl that's clad in black armor and helmet. She walk towards him. Normally, he would tower over her, but bent over and bleeding, he was helpless and at her mercy. He recognized her, he have seen her only in the holonet. His hatred to her family, and to her, made his blood boil.

"You!" Kraeger said, with hate.

"Warlord Kraeger, you are charged with sedition, rebellion, inciting unrests, piracy along with several other war crimes all of which are punishable by death. How do you plea to these charges?" The girl asked, he would sway her off, if his wounds would allow it. But there he lay, prone and vulnerable and at the mercy of a child.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be involved in this kind of work. I know your species are too weak to even think of sending your children into combat." Kraeger said with spite as he stared up at her.

"My father knows that I am capable enough on my own. And as daughter to one of the most powerful metahuman in the galaxy, I am not exactly defenseless." The girl said and then she repeats. "How do you plea to these charges?"

"One day, my people will rise again. One day, someone like me will lead them. One day, one day, Lorwardia will be free. Until that day comes, my comrades will see me as a martyr." Kraeger said.

"How do you plea to these charges?" The girl said getting impatient, a trait she got from her mother.

Using what remains of his strength, he pushes his body out of the ground with his remaining arm and look into her eyes and said. "I am not afraid."

"If that is the case, then you know what comes next." The girl said with both her palms beginning to glow a bright red.

Kraeger's body will later be found by the military, burned beyond recognition. Every information about the future dies with him. Sealing the fate of an Empire, and millions of worlds.

. . .

All of them scrambled onto 2 remaining escape pods as the ship begins its deadly descent. However, before Steven climbed aboard the pod, he turned back to the room where lies dozens of unconscious and injured Lorwardian.

"Steven! What are you waiting for?!" Connie exclaimed as she sees Steven turning back.

"We can't just leave them!" Steven said.

"There's no time!?" Garnet exclaimed.

Before Steven could turn back and begin helping them, Dipper dragged him up by the wrist into another escape pod with him, Kim and Ron.

"What are you doing?!" Steven asked in confusion, as Dipper finally let him go.

"Its not worth it." Dipper said and Steven can't believe but feel, angry at him. How could he just let them all die.

The escape pod shoots out from the hull and Steven can't help but feel sorry for those Lorwardians.

Both escape pods crashed near a creek in an open field and they climbed out and watch as the warship suddenly explodes mid-air, the shockwave of the explosion threw them off balance. Its remains showers the fields over the explosion.

They all watch the burning wreckage while helicopters fly overhead.

. . .

"So do I hear this right?" Dr. Betty Director asked. The Crystal Gems, Kim, Ron and Dipper are in Global Justice Headquarters, underneath Middleton. They were in the conference room. She asked what the Crystal Gems were doing when they really have no reason to be here. But the answer she got was just too unbelievable. "You believe the words of a stranger, when she said she was from the future and you followed her directions."

"Well, it worked." Pearl defended. Though in hindsight, maybe their story does sound outlandish, from a human's perspective.

"Why did you believe her?" Betty asked.

"She was convincing." Garnet said in her normal blunt manner.

Betty rolled her eyes but Dipper, Dipper can believe it. And if what they said is true, then that means he was right. If someone from the future actually came into the past, then these aliens really are from the future.

"Are you sure she was from the future?" Dipper asked and Garnet and Pearl nod.

"Why do you ask?" Pearl asked.

"When they took me, the leader talked to me. He told me that we were the one who destroyed his world." Dipper said and they all look, confused. "He wanted revenge for it."

"So they were from the future who came to the past to stop it from happening." Kim said a bit skeptical. "So why did they went after you two?" Kim asked her boyfriend and Dipper.

"He told me I was responsible for it." Dipper said, feeling a bit disturbed. He wouldn't destroy an entire world, at least not intentionally. So why do he blame him for what happened?

"I doubt a thirteen year old boy could bring an entire planet to ruin." Betty said.

"Maybe that's the point!" Peridot exclaimed. "Because he's harmless maybe they thought it would be easier."

"So why not come back to when we were still a baby? I mean, that's what I would have done." Ron said shrugging.

Many agreed with Ron's logic and Dipper have an idea why. Blendin said that his timeline got wiped out when the Time Baby got killed, but that happened in Weirdmageddon, so before weirdmageddon that means the Time Anomaly Detection and Enforcement Squadron would still exist. Maybe he didn't dare go that far back in time.

But how would he know about them in the first place?

"How come you didn't know about the Lorwardians? Aren't you an alien too?" Betty asked, leaving Ron's question unanswered.

"Not all aliens know each other." Pearl said.

"I was only in service of Yellow Diamond's court. If I was in service of Blue, maybe I would have." Peridot said.

"Never really cared much about diplomacy." Lapis said, shrugging.

"Well, what do we know about them?" Betty asked.

"Lorwardians are a race of advance inter-planetary conquerors. Other than that, we don't know anything else." Kim said.

"And you know this how?" Amethyst asked.

"It not my first fight with a Lorwardian." Kim said.

"What could drive Earth to wipe out an entire planet anyway?" Peridot asked.

"Retaliation, a war." Garnet said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Pearl said, she still have memories of the Great War. How ruthlessly humans murdered each other, how careless the leaders are, how reckless the soldiers themselves are and how foolish humanity could be, as they send 20 million people to die just for the death of one man, that no one really cares about.

"Are you saying there's gonna be an attack?" Betty asked.

"Its possible." Pearl said.

"No its not. No one, no matter how big an empire they have, would dare invade Earth." Peridot said confidently.

"Why wouldn't they?" Connie asked confused at why Peridot was so confident at that fact.

"Um, hello. We're technically a part of the Diamond Authority. Earth might be a failed colony on the fringes of the empire, but its still well within the empire's borders." Peridot said.

Betty would have asked them what she meant, but Kim beat her to it.

"What do you mean failed colony?" Kim asked.

"Its a long story. But we are here far longer than you realized." Pearl said.

Betty would ask them about it later, but for now she said. "Well, whatever the circumstances, we need to get ready. If there is an impending attack, we need to be able to contact one another. So we'll be in touch."

Everyone stood up and began walking out of the room leaving Betty behind. She pressed a button on the table and said. "Let me review Protocol 1-11." The computer lights up and a digital file opens and she scroll through. "Is there any age restrictions?"

. . .

Lion was outside, waiting for them.

The Crystal Gems began climbing onto Lion, while Kim, Ron and Dipper watch.

"Thanks for all the help." Kim said.

"You're welcome." Garnet said.

"Yeah! Its cool!" Amethyst said nonchalant.

"I hope we see you again." Dipper said smiling.

"Yeah, preferably without the threat of an alien invasion." Connie said.

"With how intense our lives could get, I doubt it." Steven said. "But still. I'm gonna miss you guys!" He said smiling, deep down, he still feels conflicted in leaving those aliens behind. But in hindsight, there's just no way he could get them all. Not without getting everyone else killed.

The three waved goodbye as Lion began running. He roared and jumped into the portal. Disappearing.

Dipper look shyly at the two and said. "So, I'm gonna go now."

"We're gonna miss you dude." Ron said ruffling Dipper's hair. "Wow, your hair is so curly." Ron commented.

"Um, thanks?" Dipper said, unsure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

"If you ever need our help Dipper, you can call me or beep me, if you wanna reach me." Kim said and Dipper smiled.

And the two went their separate ways. With Kim and Ron walking together towards the lifts while Dipper's walking to the hangars.

. . .

October 13, 2012  
McGucket's Mansion, Gravity Falls . . .

Over a month since the mansion was bought by McGucket and now the mansion is unrecognizable.

There's a massive sattelite dish on top of the roof.

The fountain's been removed, and the peacocks are all over the place, along with a few paranormal creatures.

A few gnomes and raccoons are residing in the mansion.

And there are signs that the area's being overgrown by weeds, with the cracked pavements and a few vines growing around the wall.

"Uh, are you sure we have the right address?" Agent Trigger asked, he read the report about McGucket, which describes him as a genius but eccentric. Eccentric or not, this is just ridiculous. Who would live in this dump. But then Trigger take look at the manotaurs carrying the peacocks over to a small pond(?) on the side of the mansion. And he finally have an answer.

"Absolutely." Agent Power said.

"What the heck happened here. Its only been a month." Trigger said in disbelief. He remembered what this place was like once, when he and Powers followed the twins inside during their investigation.

Powers shrugged and drove the car into the courtyard, careful not to disturb any of the peacocks.

The two agents stepped out of their car and walk towards the door of the mansion.

Where they are greeted by a gnome. Though greeted is inaccurate.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The gnome asked suspicious of the guests.

"Uh." The two were looking at the gnome and each other in confusion.

"Talk hugelings! Or I'll call security!" The gnomes said.

"What security?" Powers asked, surprised that there's some semblance of authority over this madness.

A loud stomping sound prompted them to turn around.

And face a strange hairy man bull thing. A manotaur.

"What's going on?" The manotaur asked.

"Hey Pituitaur, these guys are trespassing." The gnome said.

Pituitaur bumped his fist together. "I'm not allowed to use my muscles, otherwise McGucket would kick me out, but if you don't leave I will drag you." He threatened.

"We're here to see Fiddleford McGucket." Powers said, trying to school his features together.

"Why didn't you say so! Follow me. Come on." Pituitaur said, suddenly cheerful as he usher them inside. The two agents just look at him strangely. "McGucket always like visitors.

Though the outside of the mansion look like a mess, the inside isn't much better.

But instead of trees or branches, there are tools, scrap metals and various contraptions scattered all around the lobby.

"Watch your step. You might trigger something." Pituitaur said just as he stepped on a floor, which triggers a machine on the side to fire a taser onto his elbow which he basically shrugged off.

The agents didn't dare test that part of the floor.

. . .

They arrive on what used to be one of the mansion's various sitting room, where McGucket is working on his latest contraption.

"Yo McGucket, these guys are here for you." Pituitaur said.

McGucket turn around from whatever contraption he's working on and beamed at them.

"Well howdy visitors! What can I do ye' for?"

"We're here in behalf of the US government." Powers began formally.

"Oh, ye' her' fer' the new Mech-class prototypes, I'm afraid it'll still take sometim', there was an accident during testing and it totally destroyed my first prototype. I'm still workin' on that." McGucket said sheepishly.

"Yes but we are here to give you a message." Powers said.

"Well, tell me. I hope its good news." McGucket said eagerly.

"I'm sure you knew about the alien attacks 2 days ago." Powers said.

"Yeah." McGucket said. "I'm so glad Dipper's a'right."

"Well, there were over 400 people dead and a couple more injured from that single encounter alone." Powers said.

"So? You wan' me to brin' them back to life. If so, call Stanford, I bet he knows a way." McGucket said offhandedly.

"No, we don't wanna bring anyone back to life. Look, we need you to invent things that would help us defend ourselves from another alien attack." Powers said.

"I'll do it. But I'll need samples of their technology. Can't really invent weapons against stuff I have no idea what its made of can't I?"

"Consider it done Mr. McGucket. We'll provide you with all the funding and resources you need, along with personnel."

"Don't bother sendin' anyone over. I already have the monsters helpin' me with my inventions." McGucket said.

"Oh, alright." Powers said, that explains why there's so many monsters living here.

. . .

2032 . . .

The captain enters the room and walk towards the holotable in the middle of the room.

A holo appears, which shows Dipper. Older, taller, and more mature. His left eye covered by an eyepatch and wearing a red plaid jacket with a blue shirt underneath.

"What is the status captain?" Older Dipper asked.

"Minister Pines. I'm afraid the Destiny have managed to slip out of the sector." The captain said. "With the Council's permission, I'd like to expand the search beyond-."

"That's not necessary. The Destiny was modified for temporal travel. They're not going anywhere. They're going back in time."

"Then sir, we need to find a way to stop them." The captain said. "They could inform the past about what's gonna happen."

"They won't." Older Dipper said. "We have the situation under control. From now, you are to stop the search immediately." Older Dipper orders, but something in his tone suggest he's not really worried about the fact that a warship is wreaking havoc in the past.

"A Destiny Destroyer in the hands of the Lorwardians, no matter how antiquated, can still create havoc to a pre-war Earth." The captain reasoned.

"Like I said, its already being handled. They are doing what I wanted them to do. Kraeger's Band will hijack a destiny destroyer, and they'll go back into the past. A moment in the past seen as the first battle between Earth and the Lorwardians." Dipper said and the captain immediately knows what he means.

"The October 11 Incident." The captain said in realization. "You knew!"

"Yes, I do." Older Dipper said.

"If you knew, why did you let this happen?" The captain asked.

"The October 11 Incident is the catalyst for many things." Dipper said. "Awareness that we are not alone in the universe, the dangers of extraterrestial life, McGucket's weapons development program, but the most important of which is the birth of the Defenders Initiative. It gives Global Justice a reason to pursue that program." Dipper said.

"Why sacrifice hundreds of lives?" The captain asked. "You could have evacuated the base, you could have warned the past."

"If I did, there is no way Kraeger would have taken the station and hijacked that ship. If we warned the past then Kraeger would be stopped before he unleashed havoc on Earth. And the Defenders wouldn't be formed as a result."

"Is that what's so important sir? Forming the Defenders?" The captain couldn't believe him, sure, Dipper has a reputation, but he wouldn't be that ruthless.

"This is much bigger than you realize captain. There are things you don't know about, and things nobody must know."

"But apparently you do." The captain said.

"Yes." Dipper said bluntly before he turned to read at something off screen and said with finality. "Orders from the Occupation Authority, your battle group are to proceed to join the Blockade of Tarrast. Effective immediately."

The captain salutes and the transmission ends.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

SRZHU FRUUXSWV WKH JUHHGB  
SRZHU FRUUXSWV WKH VWURQJ  
SRZHU FRUUXSWV WKH JRRG  
SRZHU FRUUXSWV WKH VPDUW  
QR RQH LV LPPXQH WR LWV WHPSWDWLRQV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I might have forgotten about a scene in Chapter 7 which mentions Diana's mom when she was supposed to be dead.
> 
> That shouldn't have happened, its a massive continuity error and its all my fault.
> 
> I fixed it by removing that portion of that exchange, you don't need to go back just forget her mom was ever mentioned and you're good.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> If you're wondering how Dipper turned out like that well, just wait and see.


	21. The Mighty Eagle

October 15, 2012  
Piedmont Middle School . . .

When Dipper steps out of the car, he was greeted with applause by his fellow students.

Dipper, was overwhelmed by the attention.

"Come on bro!" Mabel said as she basically dragged her brother up to the school's entrance.

"Be safe! I'll pick you up at 3!" Mrs. Pines said.

"Yeah mom!" Mabel said, smiling.

. . .

Inside, many students stopped to look at him.

Aside from the black eye(which had already begun fading), he basically came out of all that unscathe.

He guessed that they thought he would suffer from some horrific injury or something. And he can't really blame them, how he came out of that ordeal intact, especially after being slammed into the floor, was beyond him..

. . .

Dipper sat down on his table with Mabel, Pacifica, Vanelope, Grace and Elena.

As they eat, Pacifica said. "Well, someone's popular."

"I don't really call that an improvement." Dipper said as he look at a group of girls giggling as they tried to avert their gazes from him "In fact, its freaking me out."

"Can't blame them. I mean, how the heck did you even survive? We saw them basically slammed you to the ground. We would expect some broken bones or something." Elena said.

"Maybe an all powerful guy who controls our fate decides he doesn't want you getting hurt." Grace speculated and Vanelope rolled her eyes in response.

"Or maybe there's an idiot who forgot to factor that in." Elena said (guess who).

"That's stupid." Vanelope said. "And unrealistic."

"Well, how else can you explain it?" Grace asked and Vanelope shrugged.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight? Do we have any missions?" Pacifica asked.

"Nah, our mom wants us to take a break from mystery hunting for today." Mabel said.

"Oh, alright." Pacifica said.

. . .

Classes are over. Dipper and Mabel are outside the school building, waiting for their mom.

Unknown to them, an eagle flies overhead, its eyes scanning the area.

Dipper sees their mom's car arrives and he turned to Mabel. "Hey Mabel, mom's here."

The two walked towards the car.

But suddenly, the eagle swooped down.

And it suddenly shapeshifted into a bigger eagle, the size of a car. Its claws latched onto Dipper and it flew him up into the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?!" Dipper exclaimed, startled.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams as she sees her brother gets carried off by the shapeshifting eagle.

"Uh, anybody else saw an eagle carry your brother off? Or is it just me?" Diana asked as she and Pacifica walked towards her.

. . .

Dipper looked up at the eagle.

So far, the creature didn't try anything to hurt him.

It only flew him out of the city, and judging by its directions, its flying southwards.

"So, are you gonna put me down now?" Dipper asked.

He knew he's speaking to a bird, but he can't help but feel as if it can understand him. However, it seems to be making an effort to ignore him.

"What do you want with me anyway?" Dipper asked. "It was my sister who wanted to keep you as a pet."

The eagle rolled its eyes in response, its still mad about that, but its above petty revenge.

Dipper can't help but look down. And he could notice how its flying him higher and higher.

He is already starting to feel lightheaded.

"Uh, I dunno if you know this. But us humans needs this thing called air. And most of it can be found closer to the ground." Dipper said.

The eagle rolled its eyes.

And let go.

Dipper was surprised and he screamed as he tried to steady his descent, not like its gonna help him anyway.

"Oh no! Oh no! Ahh!" Dipper screamed.

And then, he finds himself in the claw of the eagle again.

"Very funny! Very funny!" Dipper exclaimed madly.

The bird just squawked, which in his eyes, are reminiscent of laughter.

. . .

Mabel, Mrs. Pines, Pacifica and Diana entered the garage.

"Alright, what now?" Mrs. Pines asked.

"Dipper made these tracking device." Mabel said as she booted up the computer. "So unless he's all the way into space, we should be able to find him."

She opened an application which shows a map of the state, with a small red dot in the southern portion.

"Is that him?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah." Mabel said.

"Looks like he's in the middle of Death Valley." Diana said.

. . .

The eagle slowly sets him down in the middle of the desert.

"What-, where am I?" Dipper asked and the eagle squawked at him. "Yeah, yeah. I heard that. But I can't understand what you're saying."

The eagle nodded forward.

But for Dipper, its just an empty field.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Dipper asked.

Suddenly, a portal ripped open and Dipper's mouth gaped at the sight.

"Uh." Dipper said as he stepped back.

The portal, which is right over them, turned larger and larger. Its blue glow illuminates them.

"What the heck?" Dipper mumbled.

The center of the portal suddenly turned darker, and darker.

And suddenly, pegasuses bursts through. And there's a lot of them.

"Whoa!" Dipper yelled as he saw a few of the horses were actually falling instead of flying.

Dipper jumped onto the back of the eagle, who flew out of the way as the wounded horses land slash dropped below the portal.

"What the heck is that?!" Dipper muttered, he was curious, but he was also cautious.

As the portal finally closes, it offers Dipper a clear view of the new arrivals.

Many of them appear wounded, with a few licking at their wounds. He can hear them talking in english, which suggests they're intelligent.

"Bring me down." Dipper said and the eagle complied.

It sets him down right in the middle of the group of Pegasuses.

He climbed down the eagle, and walked towards a pegasus who was wounded, and who looks like its barely holding on.

But before he got close, two pegasus jumped ahead and blocked him.

"Who do you think you are!" One if the pegasus said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, I'm here to help." Dipper said, backing away in fear.

"We don't trust you!" The other said.

"Stop!" A young pony ran forward, she's completely white, with red spots on her hooves. Her voice suggests she's female. "They're a local. We need to respect them." The female pegasus said admonishingly.

"I'm sorry princess, but we're only trying to protect Mick." One of the pegasus said as they look at their wounded comrades.

"Then get a healer. I'll talk to this..." she looks Dipper up and down, unsure what to call him. "...thing."

The pegasus princess approached Dipper. And Dipper look to the eagle, who looked like he shrugged in response.

So Dipper held out his hand and said. "Hi, I'm Dipper. Uh, what's going on?

"I am Princess Penna of the Pegasus Kingdom." Penna bowed, or at least Dipper considered it bowing. "To be honest, we didn't expect to meet any local the moment since we just passed through a salvation portal."

"Well, you're not the only one surprised." Dipper said, trying to appear confident and professional.

"Who is your friend?" Penna asked, as she look to the eagle.

"Uh, yeah. We're not really friends. This guy basically carried me off here." Dipper said and the eagle appeared like its rolling its eyes. It squawked at them and Penna nods.

"His name's Aquila by the way." Penna said and the eagle, or Aquila, nods. "He said he wanted to show this to you."

Dipper look to the eagle suspiciously and he asked. "What is he?" Dipper asked, he suspect he's not just some kind of shapeshifting eagle, but he don't know what. There's nothing on the journal about a shapeshifting eagle. Nothing remotely close to describing him.

"You can't understand him?" Penna asked and Dipper shook his head. "Weird, well he looks like a Featherwing. But I dunno, he seems different."

"What are you doing anyway? Why did your people go through a portal when you don't even have any idea where it leads."

"Well, its certainly better than where we were." Penna said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, whatever it is, it must be so serious that it drove them to flee their own world.

"It all started in the Tigerwing Kingdom. A creature, known as Creed, attacked and destroyed it. My father sent Pegasuses to investigate, but they never returned." She said and she look down, morose. "From there, it all spreads. Entire kingdoms disappearing, its subjects all killed. And when we realized what's happening, it was all too late." She said. "My parents tried to evacuate our kingdom. But not everyone made it. Both my parents stayed behind to cover our escape." She look to her fellow pegasuses.

"And the portal?" Dipper asked.

"We, have no idea what it is. But we called it Salvation Portals. It began appearing after the destruction of Tigerwing. At first, everyone said it was swallowing everything, abducting everyone. It terrorizes several kingdoms. But as soon as the fall of mine, we decided to hunt one down. And we were lucky to find one big enough for everyone."

"I'm gonna tell the government about you so we can relocate you somewhere better than this desert." Dipper said as he look around the barren wasteland. "Trust me, you do not wanna live here."

"Okay? How about your friend?" Penna asked, looking at Aquila.

Dipper look to Aquila, who squawked, and Dipper said. "Can he understand me?"

"Yes."

"Alright, can you tell me what he's saying?" Dipper asked and Penna nods. Dipper turned to Aquila and asked. "Why'd you bring me here anyway?"

The eagle made a few noises and trills, and Penna translated. "He says, 'you'll know how to help us'."

Dipper look to Penna and the Eagle, who transformed into a normal-sized eagle, just as helicopters appear over the mountains.

. . .

"You certainly are full of surprises." Agent Powers said as Dipper boards the helicopters. "Vets from all over the country are being called in, as per your request."

Dipper nods and said. "And is there a place for them to stay?"

"There are small, unclaimed islands in the South Pacific. Give us a few days and we'll arrange ships to send them to one of those islands." Powers said and Dipper nods.

Dipper look out the window and see an eagle, flying alongside them.

He don't know what Aquila is, but Dipper knows, whoever he is, he is much much more than what he thought he was.

And that intrigues him.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

YILPVM GIFHGH   
YILPVM SVZIGH

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, or at least interested in what's gonna happen.  
> As usual, leave your comments and constructive criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> And remember, I do not own anything, not the main characters nor the show itself.  
> The only thing I own is the plot of the fic and the OCs.
> 
> This work is currently being rewritten.


End file.
